Adaptação: Falsa Ilusão
by L.M.Silva
Summary: O magnata grego Edward Cullen pensa que sabe tudo a respeito de Isabella Swan. Pelo que lhe consta, ela é uma mulher interesseira, que não merece nada dele ou de sua família, Mas a química entre os dois é mais forte do que tudo. E Edward percebe que há uma oportunidade de seduzir a garota que se faz passar por doce e inocente, e depois descartá-la impiedosamente...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O magnata grego Edward Cullen pensa que sabe tudo a respeito de Isabella Swan. Pelo que lhe consta, ela é uma mulher interesseira, que não merece nada dele ou de sua família, Mas a química entre os dois é mais forte do que tudo. E Edward percebe que há uma oportunidade de seduzir a garota que se faz passar por doce e inocente, e depois descartá-la impiedosamente. No entanto, Bella não é uma vigarista. Ela é inocente, apaixonante e virgem.

Querida leitora,

Isabella se esforça para se afastar da sombra da reputação de sua mãe, Renée, uma mulher desprezível, conhecida por seus excessos e falta de caráter. No entanto, não é o suficiente para que Edward a perdoe pela omissão em relação ao comportamento da mãe. Ainda que a química entre os dois não tenha sido abalada, a confiança do passado se perdeu, mas nem mesmo isso consegue impedi-los de ceder à tentação. Agora, uma gravidez, fruto de sua única noite de paixão, será o teste definitivo para a força do amor...

**Mais uma adaptação maravilhosa pra vcs!!! Sério eu amo esse romance, ele pertence a Lucy Monroe e os personagens da Sthefany Meyer! No começo vcs vão odiar o Edward mas depois ele vai mudar muiiito!!! Espero que vcs gostem como eu amei ler e agora adaptar esse romance!! Até o próximo!!!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Oiiiiii!!! Primeiro capítulo pronto pra vcs !!! Aproveitem e comentem!!!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella Swan estava estarrecida quando deixou o túmulo de sua mãe, sentindo o cheiro da terra úmida, que impregnava o ar quente da Grécia.

Renée Mansen tinha morrido aos 45 anos, e Bella não se abalara. Não sentiu raiva por uma vida ter terminado tão cedo, nenhuma dor pela perda da mãe, nem medo do futuro. Não sentiu nada, sequer alívio.

O tumulto que sua mãe provocava ao seu redor não era mais parte de sua vida. Entretanto, não se sentia livre, sentia apenas um torpor emocional diante da morte.

Caminhou sem direção, afastando-se do local onde fora sepultada aquela que tinha vivido com uma única meta: satisfação própria.

A cerimônia do funeral foi breve, e todos já haviam ido embora. Todos, menos um. Edward Cullen. Ele estava em silêncio absoluto, ao lado do túmulo de seu tio-avô.

Bella parou ao seu lado sem saber o que dizer, sem saber se deveria falar alguma coisa.

A família dele tinha desprezado sua mãe, e tal desdém era demonstrado por todas as pessoas que haviam estado com Bella hoje.

Não podia se sentir magoada quando percebia aqueles olhares que diziam: Era uma mãe egoísta que só pensava em seu próprio bem-estar.

Edward nunca permitira que sua aversão por Renée Mansen alterasse a maneira como tratava a filha dela. Sempre tinha sido bondoso com Bella, gentil e até protetor. Fora ele que convencera seu tio-avô a pagar os estudos universitários de Bella, mas a liberdade de Edward continuaria após a morte de seu tio amado?

Afinal, todos sabiam a razão da morte daquele senhor.

Ele havia se casado com a mulher errada.

Poderia ter morrido em inúmeras outras ocasiões, nos últimos seis anos. Entretanto, morreu num acidente de carro, dirigindo bêbado e terrivelmente tenso depois de outra discussão horrível com Renée, porque tinha encontrado, novamente, a esposa na cama com outro homem.

Eles haviam brigado na presença de outras pessoas e deixado a festa. Bella soubera que a mãe entrara no carro apenas porque Anthony ameaçara divorciar-se dela e deixá-la sem um centavo. Motivada por interesse próprio, Renée tinha partido da festa com ele, e ambos haviam morrido.

Então, o que Bella poderia dizer ao homem triste e magoado ali ao seu lado?

Não havia palavras para aplacar a dor dos últimos seis anos, dor que tinha culminado com a perda do homem que substituíra o pai de Edward desde que ele era menino. Entretanto, a vontade de dizer algo era muito forte.

Com mãos trêmulas, segurou as dele.

— Edward?

Edward Cullen sentiu os dedos pequenos tocarem os dele, percebeu que ela queria lhe dizer alguma coisa e lutou contra a vontade de voltar-se para a filha de Renée Mansen com toda a raiva que sentia da mulher morta.

— O que você quer, pethi mou? — A palavra carinhosa saiu naturalmente de sua boca, apesar de não estar sentindo nenhuma ternura, mas a mulher era tão pequena e frágil que seguiu o exemplo do tio, chamando-a pelo adjetivo carinhoso.

— Você vai sentir falta dele. — A voz suave abalou Edward profundamente, e ele pensou que não fosse suportar, mas manteve a compostura. — Sinto muito.

Ele a olhou, mas tudo que viu foram os cabelos castanhos, e notou que ela não o olhava.

— Eu também.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella se voltaram para ele.

— Anthony nunca deveria ter se casado com Renée.

— Mas o casamento mudou sua vida, não mudou?

Ela enrubesceu, mas assentiu.

— Para melhor. Não posso negar.

— E assim mesmo você preferiu aceitar um emprego nos Estados Unidos, somente vindo à Grécia poucas semanas a cada ano.

— Eu não me enquadrava no estilo de vida que eles levavam.

— Você tentou?

Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos diante do tom frio da voz dele.

— Eu não quis. Jamais gostei de conviver com o estilo de vida de Renée.

— Nunca tentou reduzir os efeitos do egoísmo de sua mãe na vida de um homem que fez tanto por você?

Ela afastou-se, soltando as mãos dele, como se queimassem.

— Você não pode viver a vida de outras pessoas.

— Verdade? — Em parte, ele sabia que ela estava certa. Edward não tinha sido capaz de fazer o tio-avô desistir do casamento desastroso, mas sua dor profunda não assimilava aquela morte.

— Você lucrou com o casamento. O mínimo que podia ter feito era tentar moderar o comportamento destrutivo de Renée.

— Eu não podia fazer nada. — Suas palavras eram firmes, mas o semblante revelava culpa, e Edward sabia que ela também se questionava se teria sido possível neutralizar os males que Renée havia provocado na vida de Anthony. — Não poderia — repetiu.

— Talvez você também não tenha desejado tentar. — Ele baixou o tom de voz numa sutil acusação e ela hesitou antes de responder.

— Desisti há muito tempo de tentar aceitar o estilo de vida de Renée — A voz de Bella soou com tanta emoção que ele teve vontade de beijar aqueles lábios sensuais, que revelavam uma linha de tristeza, embora fossem macios e brilhantes. Até os olhos marrons como chocolate refletiam uma doce paixão, em vez de um passado cheio de mágoas secretas.

Que coisa! Não havia lugar para aquele desejo inexplicável, devido à dor que estava sentindo.

Tinha um desejo enorme e apavorante todas as vezes que estava perto daquela mulher linda, mas tímida. Sua mente não entendia a contradição, o desdém que sentia pela mãe dela e o desejo por Bella.

Na verdade, deveria desprezá-la tanto quanto desprezava a mulher insensível e egoísta que a dera à luz.

Bella entrou no escritório aterrorizada. O local, uma espécie de biblioteca, tinha sido domínio privativo de Anthony Mansen e fora o único aposento que sua mãe não havia redecorado na imensa villa mediterrânea.

No passado, aquele lugar, com suas cadeiras estofadas em veludo vermelho e paredes de carvalho, tinha sido o espaço inesquecível de dois de seus momentos mais felizes: a noite que Anthony havia lhe contado que ela não precisaria mais frequentar as festas da mãe, a despeito das exigências de Renée, e o dia em que o padrasto informara a ela que a estava enviando para a universidade, na América.

Entretanto, hoje, tudo indicava que não seria um momento feliz.

Ela havia sido chamada para a leitura do testamento.

Desde sua conversa com Edward, junto ao túmulo, na véspera, tinha passado a maior parte do tempo naquele aposento. As famílias Cullen's e Manse's estavam na residência, e Bella não queria ser um bode expiatório para o luto e raiva deles. Ambos os sentimentos podiam até ser justificados, mas não fora ela quem destruíra a vida de Anthony Mansen.

A acusação de Edward, de que Bella deveria ter tentado melhorar o comportamento de Renée, era hilária, mas ela não tinha vontade de rir. Ele a responsabilizava pelos pecados da mãe, e aquilo doía mais do que imaginara.

O único homem no mundo que sempre desejara, o único em que tinha confiado o suficiente para nadar em sua companhia, ou conversarem sozinhos à noite numa sacada da velha villa, a odiava.

A morte de sua mãe não tinha resultado em angústia pessoal, mas na conscientização de que Edward estava fora de seu alcance para sempre.

Vinha pagando um preço alto por ser filha de Renée há 23 anos. Ainda tinha de ser assim, mesmo agora que a mãe estava morta?

— Srta. Swan, sente-se, por favor.

O advogado grisalho havia assessorado Anthony por décadas, e ainda mantinha certa aura de vitalidade que ela não podia deixar de admirar. A mesma vitalidade que Anthony possuía, antes de seu casamento com uma mulher 25 anos mais jovem.

Bella tentou não olhar para ninguém. Assim, dirigiu-se para o fundo do aposento, permanecendo junto a uma estante. Sentou-se, esfregando as mãos nervosamente na calça larga. A tendência atual de roupas apertadas, que exibem o corpo, não fazia parte de seu guarda-roupa, embora vivesse em Skin Central, na Califórnia.

Esme Cullen, mãe de Edward, entrou na pequena biblioteca e sentou-se ao lado do filho.

Embora as costas do homem poderoso estivessem voltadas para ela, Bella conseguiu vislumbrar a maneira solícita com que ele se dirigiu à mãe e depois voltou-se para o advogado, dando-lhe permissão para começar.

O testamento de Renée continha alguns detalhes inesperados. Ela havia deixado todos os seus pertences para o marido, exceto no caso de precedê-la na morte, então sua herança passaria para Bella.

A sequência do legado não a surpreendeu. Renée esperava que Anthony vivesse menos que Bella, e não teve dúvida em determinar aquela cláusula, como uma tentativa de fazê-lo acreditar que dava mais valor a ele do que à própria filha.

Contudo, o último desejo do testamento de Anthony Mansen foi, de alguma maneira, surpreendente. Embora tivesse deixado algumas coisas de valor sentimental para os membros da família e para Bella, a maior parte de sua fortuna fora deixada para Edward Cullen, incluindo a villa.

Anthony Mansen não tinha deixado nada para sua jovem esposa, nem mesmo instruções para Edward cuidar da viúva. Isso confirmou a suspeita de Bella que, evidentemente, Anthony tornara-se totalmente desencantado com o comportamento escandaloso da esposa.

O advogado depositou o documento sobre a mesa depois que acabou de lê-lo e fixou os olhos em Bella, o que também chamou a atenção dos demais.

Bella contorceu-se diante dos olhares.

— O médico legista foi incapaz de determinar qual dos ocupantes do carro morreu primeiro. — O advogado desviou o olhar para Edward. — Contudo, estou certo de que a família Cullen não se oporá a que você tome posse dos bens pessoais de sua mãe.

Edward meneou a cabeça numa leve negativa.

Bella não sentiu nada, certamente, não se sentia feliz em herdar qualquer bem resultante do deplorável estilo de vida da mãe.

A única coisa que teria satisfação em receber era um segredo que Renée tinha levado para o túmulo.

A identidade do pai de Bella, uma informação que a mãe havia se recusado a dar.

Edward levantou o olhar ao som de uma batida à porta, a qual foi aberta, mas Bella não entrou. Ficou na soleira, seu rosto sombreado pela luz do corredor, de modo que ele não podia ver-lhe a expressão.

Ele acenou impacientemente para que entrasse, uma vez que estava à espera dela. Pelo que sabia, a filha de Renée não compartilhava a avareza da mãe.

— Entre. Não fique de pé aí no hall.

Ela entrou na sala como se estivesse na mira do caçador.

— Não quero ser inoportuna, nem intrusa.

— Se eu quisesse privacidade, a porta estaria trancada.

— É claro. — Ela deu um suspiro profundo, evitando fitar-lhe os olhos. — Dispõe de um momento? Há algumas coisas que preciso discutir com você.

Ele assentiu, então se dirigiu a uma das cadeiras de veludo vermelho do aposento onde o testamento tinha sido lido na parte da manhã.

— Sente-se. Sei sobre o que quer falar e estou certo que poderemos chegar a um acordo amigável.

Ela recebera, com muita calma, naquele dia, a notícia de que não havia herdado nada.

Independentemente do motivo pelo qual Renée tivesse deixado a herança para o marido, Bella deveria estar seriamente decepcionada.

A pequena coleção de livros sobre a cultura helenística que Anthony tinha deixado para ela não passava de um presente sentimental, pelas noites que os dois haviam passado discutindo história grega. Mesmo que Bella vendesse os livros, não lhe renderiam grande coisa.

Talvez ela se revoltasse e quisesse vender as histórias sujas da mãe para a mídia, e Edward estava disposto a lhe oferecer todos os bens pessoais da mãe pelo seu silêncio.

Bella sentou-se na cadeira cujo enorme espaldar dava-lhe a aparência de uma criança. Ou, talvez, de uma fada. Crianças não possuíam curvas que povoavam os sonhos dos homens e atiçavam suas libidos. Ele sabia que Bella as tinha, mesmo que a calça larga e a blusa branca que estava usando não revelassem as formas de seu corpo, que já conhecia quando haviam nadado juntos na piscina do tio-avô.

Bella era tão recatada e convencional quanto a mãe tinha sido extravagante e corrupta. Pelo menos na superfície. E aquela inocência era verdadeira?

— Não me surpreende que você estivesse me esperando. — Bella deu um rápido sorriso. — Você sempre vê coisas que os outros tendem a ignorar.

— Certamente, mais do que meu tio viu quando olhou para sua mãe.

Uma máscara sem emoção surgiu nas feições de Bella, todos os vestígios de seu sorriso dissiparam-se como neblina.

— Sem dúvida — disse ela.

— E suponho que isso seja o que quer discutir comigo. Só podia ser o fato de que Anthony Mansen tivesse, finalmente, percebido como sua esposa era infiel e não deixado nada de valor no testamento, nem para ela nem para a filha.

— De certo modo, sim. — Ela sentou-se ereta na cadeira, então cruzou as pernas, uma sobre a outra. — Tenho de retornar logo para meu emprego.

— Sim?

— E há as coisas de minha mãe para levar.

— Gostaria de delegar essa tarefa aos empregados?

— Não. — Bella comprimiu os lábios em desaprovação à proposta. — Isso não seria direito, mas preciso saber o que você quer que eu faça com elas.

— Sem dúvida é uma decisão sua.

— Pensei em doar as roupas e as joias para uma instituição de caridade, mas percebi que havia a possibilidade de Anthony ter me deixado peças importantes da herança. Estou certa que você não aprovaria que elas fossem parar nas mãos de estranhos.

— E gostaria que eu as comprasse de você?

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se, e o desgosto em sua expressão, desta vez, foi intenso.

— Não seja ridículo. Simplesmente preciso que você tire alguns instantes para identificar quais das joias são peças tradicionais familiares. Se não tiver tempo, talvez sua mãe possa fazer isso. Quero garantir que sua família tome posse das peças importantes, antes que eu disponha delas.

— Você propõe me dar as joias de família?

— Sim. — Ela o olhou como se estivesse duvidando de sua inteligência.

Era uma nova experiência para ele, e Edward quase sorriu.

— Seria de grande ajuda se alguém examinasse comigo todas as coisas no quarto dela, para certificar-se que os objetos de valor sentimental sejam conservados antes que o pessoal da remoção chegue.

— Pessoal da remoção?

— Estive em contato com uma associação internacional dedicada ao bem-estar de crianças. Concordaram em tomar posse das coisas de Renée e vendê-las em leilão, para levantar fundos em prol da causa deles.

Vacilante com o rumo inesperado que a conversa tinha tomado, o cérebro de Edward levou vários segundos para assimilar a importância das palavras de Bella.

— Você não pretende conservar nada de sua mãe?

— Não. — A expressão impassível de Bella não deixava transparecer seus pensamentos.

— Mas só as roupas dela valem, facilmente, mais do que 100 mil dólares.

— Isto é uma notícia maravilhosa para a instituição de caridade.

— Mas não significa nada para você? — Ele se recusava a acreditar naquilo. Ninguém era tão desinteressado em finanças. — E o apartamento em Nova York? Planeja doá-lo à instituição de caridade?

— Ela possuía um apartamento em Nova York? — Bella parecia mais aborrecida do que feliz com aquela novidade.

— Não vai me dizer que quer doar o apartamento também.

— Não, é claro que não.

— Ah! Que bom!

— Se você tiver o documento redigido, assinarei em devolução ao espólio.

Edward levantou-se, fazendo com que a cadeira batesse na parede.

— Que espécie de jogo você está fazendo?

Bella empalideceu, mas empertigou-se, descruzou as pernas e também se levantou.

— Não estou fazendo qualquer espécie de jogo — disse ela com veemência. — Talvez você esteja certo sobre eu tentar colocar um freio no comportamento de Renée. Não tentei, e terei de viver com isso para o resto da vida, mas me recuso a lucrar com a situação. Simplesmente não quero nada. — O fervor na maneira dramática de Bella era a melhor performance que ele tinha visto, ou ela estava sendo totalmente sincera.

— Não há necessidade desse seu gesto — disse ele, irritado, percebendo que suas palavras, no dia anterior, tinham levado a esta conversa. — Mesmo não havendo dúvida que Renée manipulou meu tio para seu próprio benefício, tudo que ela consumiu custou pouco a ele financeiramente.

Ele citou algumas propriedades e carros que ela havia recebido de presente do marido nos seus seis longos anos de casamento.

Edward não queria receber nenhum deles. Tudo aquilo tinha sido o custo do casamento com uma mulher que havia ferido tanto Anthony como sua família.

— Então, seus advogados têm apenas de se certificar que todas as propriedades de valor sejam devolvidas ao espólio e os objetos menores doados à instituição de caridade.

— Meu tio não gostaria que você desistisse de sua herança em uma tentativa para apagar seu passado. Eu me recuso a deixá-la fazer isso.

Ela meneou a cabeça e sorriu, uma expressão de divertimento fazendo os olhos castanhos brilharem.

— Você está tão acostumado a ter as coisas à sua maneira que me espanta.

— Realmente? — Ele não tinha certeza se aquilo era uma crítica ou não.

— Sim. Você está seguro que pode decidir por mim. — A voz dela soava sardônica.

— E você acha isso divertido?

— Não realmente, mas parece que nunca lhe ocorreu que cabe a mim fazer o que quiser com os pertences de Renée. Se você se recusar a aceitar a reversão ao espólio, então doarei tudo para causas que valham a pena. — Sem aviso, o ar irônico desapareceu de sua expressão. — Não quero nada, absolutamente nada, de minha mãe.

— É muito tarde. Você carrega o gene dela. — As palavras cínicas saíram antes que ele as avaliasse, e Edward praguejou em grego enquanto o rosto de Bella empalidecia.

Ela levantou-se, um visível tremor no corpo, os olhos emitindo faíscas de raiva.

— Se você não tiver a documentação para eu assinar antes de deixar a Grécia, verei a disponibilidade dos bens de Renée quando voltar para a América.

Bella voltou-se e saiu da biblioteca, ignorando a exigência dele para que esperasse. Frustrado, Edward a observou partir.

Que coisa! Por que dissera aquilo?

Bella tinha ido à biblioteca para demonstrar, da maneira mais simples, que desprezava a influência dos valores e ações da mãe, entretanto, ele a insultara por ser filha de Renée.

Aquilo tinha sido injusto e, obviamente, dolorido para ela.

Ele não se recordava qual fora a última vez que havia se desculpado com uma mulher, mas estava certo de que precisava fazê-lo agora.

Bella sentou-se em frente de Esme Cullen e perguntou-se por que a outra mulher a convidara a juntar-se à família no jantar. Sentira-se desconfortável em pedir que outra refeição fosse servida no quarto, e ainda havia a mensagem de Edward. Tinha mandado um empregado informá-la que a esperava para compartilhar a refeição com a família.

Não querendo ofendê-lo, ela aceitara o convite. Por que se importava com o que o tirano pensava a seu respeito? Edward demonstrara que, a despeito da bondade de Bella no passado, a via como possuidora de sangue ruim, igual ao da mãe. Então, o que fazer se aquele era o único homem pelo qual já sentira atração física?

Suas fantasias de adolescente com ele, como o herói de seus sonhos, eram apenas tolices, e precisava tirar aquelas imagens da cabeça para sempre.

O que significava que deveria fazer o possível para que houvesse uma ruptura entre as famílias Cullen's e Mansen's.

Entretanto, pegou-se tentando introduzir a mãe de Edward na conversa.

Os olhos verdess da velha senhora eram tristes demais para o coração terno de Bella ignorar. Edward tinha saído da mesa para atender uma chamada telefônica internacional urgente, no início do jantar.

Seu irmão deixara a ilha, com o restante da família, depois que o testamento havia sido lido.

— Tenho apenas uma pequena varanda no meu apartamento na Califórnia, mas cultivo uma horta — disse Bella quando a salada verde foi servida.

A grande paixão de Esme era jardinagem e Bella agradeceu silenciosamente ter alguma coisa para dizer que não fosse relacionada à tragédia na família.

— Manjericão e hortelã se desenvolvem muito bem em vasos — replicou Esme, os olhos brilhando de interesse. — Nunca pensei que você gostasse de jardinagem. Renée ficava apavorada com a simples ideia de sujar as mãos.

— Minha mãe e eu tínhamos muito pouco em comum.

— Isso é uma infelicidade.

— Sim. — O que mais ela poderia dizer?

— Uma mãe e uma filha podem ter muita alegria em compartilhar a vida uma da outra. Minha própria mãe ensinou-me muitas coisas, a mais importante delas o amor pelas coisas da terra.

— Ela deve ter sido uma mulher muito especial.

— E era. Anthony e ela sempre estavam juntos. — A tristeza voltou a brilhar nos olhos de Esme.

— Você ensinou jardinagem a seus filhos? — Bella honestamente não podia imaginar Edward ou Emmett cuidando de plantas, mas esperou que o assunto afastasse Esme da dor.

A mulher mais velha sorriu com tolerância.

— Não. Aqueles dois estavam sempre muito ocupados para um hobby tão exigente. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Tenho dois filhos maravilhosos, mas também gostaria de ter tido uma filha.

— Tenho certeza de que quando eles se casarem suas esposas realizarão seu sonho.

Pensar em Edward casado com uma garota grega lhe causou dor no coração, mas Bella ignorou. Tinha crescido acostumada a ignorar seus próprios sentimentos.

Mas Esme estava meneando a cabeça novamente.

— Quando meninos, eles eram ocupados demais para hobbies, e agora estão ocupados demais ganhando dinheiro para encontrar esposas. Edward já tem 30 anos e nunca namorou uma mulher por mais de algumas semanas.

— Estou certa de que quando a hora chegar… — A voz de Bella tremeu diante da expressão estranha nos olhos verdes da velha senhora.

Mas antes que pudesse questionar isso, Edward voltou à mesa.

Ele sentou-se à cabeceira e disse para Esme:

— Mamãe! Há uma coisa que eu gostaria que fizesse para Bella.

A matrona grega olhou para o filho com amor e aprovação.

— De que se trata, meu filho?

— Ela quer doar os pertences da mãe em leilão para uma instituição de caridade, mas não quer que nada de valor sentimental para a família seja vendido. — Ele olhou para Bella como se esperasse sua confirmação.

Então, ela assentiu.

— Está certo.

Os olhos de Esme expressaram surpresa.

— Quer que eu vá com você selecionar as coisas de sua mãe?

— Apenas as coisas no quarto dela. Coisas que lhe pertenceram e estejam em outros locais da casa, podem ficar na villa. — Bella já havia pensado nisso como o modo mais fácil de lidar com a situação.

— Mas, certamente, você vai querer as coisas que foram de sua mãe.

— Não.

— Tenho algumas coisas de minha mãe que me confortam quando penso nela.

— Ficarei mais satisfeita sabendo que tais pertences irão beneficiar crianças carentes.

A compreensão nos olhos de Esme foi suficiente para emocionar Bella.

— Entendo. Terei prazer em ajudá-la.

— Obrigada — replicou Bella com sinceridade.

A fragrância de madressilva misturada com o ar quente, carregado de sal, que vinha do mar, envolveu Bella. Incapaz de dormir, tinha ido até a praia, pensando que um passeio ajudaria a aquietar sua mente.

Mas não era sua mente que precisava de tranquilidade. Era seu corpo.

Ficar perto de Edward sempre lhe provocava essa sensação, tornando-a consciente de sua feminilidade. Depois do que lhe acontecera aos 16 anos, de alguma maneira o poderoso magnata fizera com que ela ficasse em guarda em relação a outros homens.

Edward Cullen não tinha interesse nela, nunca tomara conhecimento de sua existência, a não ser como a enteada de seu tio-avô.

Mas isso não a impedia de continuar fortemente atraída por ele, tanto física quanto emocionalmente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, pethi mou?

Bella virou-se ao som da voz dele, o coração disparando violentamente. Deu um passo atrás, afastando-se daquele corpo másculo, enquanto as ondas do mar lamberam seus pés.

— Edward!

As mãos dele agarraram-lhe os ombros, impedindo sua queda na água.

— Você não sabia que eu estava aqui?

Ela meneou a cabeça silenciosamente.

Edward a puxou para a frente até que seus pés ficassem novamente sobre areia seca, mas não fez nenhum movimento para afastá-la de seu corpo.

— Não fiz nenhuma tentativa de disfarçar minha aproximação.

— Eu estava distante, refletindo — gaguejou ela, nervosa.

Os dedos de Edward eram fortes e quentes sobre o fino algodão das mangas de sua blusa, e o aroma, opressivamente másculo, dominou-lhe os sentidos. A lua cheia iluminava o suficiente para revelar o abdômen bem definido, sob a camiseta justa, e os músculos bem desenvolvidos do peito. O short colorido realçava as pernas, que pareciam mais de um atleta do que de um executivo como ele. Os pés estavam descalços, como os seus, e Bella não pôde deixar de notar que eram irresistíveis.

Por alguma razão, aquilo lhe pareceu muito familiar.

**Uhhh... Esses dois! Apesar do Edward achar que a Bella é a cópia fiel da mãe Renée, o que vai fazer a Bella sofrer bastante! Então comentem muiiito e até o próximo!!!!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Oiiiiieeeeee !!! Mais um capítulo prontinho pra vcs!!! Já agradeço os comentários! Amei! Então comentemmm e...**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 2**

— Você está tão absorvida em seus pensamentos que a impediram de ouvir meus passos.

Que ironia, pois ela nem tinha se preparado para aquele encontro, justamente pensando em Edward.

— Sim.

— Por que você não está dormindo?

Será que ele havia percebido que ainda a estava segurando? Bella mexeu com os ombros para ver se o movimento o afastava.

— Não consegui pegar no sono.

Ele ignorou a insinuação dela para se libertar. Talvez nem tivesse notado.

— Sua mãe morreu há menos de uma semana. É compreensível sua falta de sono.

— Suponho que sim — replicou, satisfeita em deixá-lo tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Bella tinha de lutar muito para não se aconchegar no calor que o corpo forte lhe oferecia. Ela o desejava, e isso já era chocante o bastante. Porém, queria alguma coisa mais, algo que já aprendera há muito tempo que não era possível em sua vida. Amor, compromisso e segurança.

— Entendo você, pois a morte do meu tio causou muito sofrimento à minha família.

Aquilo era, provavelmente, o máximo que Edward admitiria sobre sua própria fraqueza, assim como a razão de estar acordado por causa de sua dor.

O sentimento de tristeza que ela nutria pela morte era pequeno perante o alívio de viver à sombra dos delitos da mãe.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, tentando manter a concentração que a proximidade dele tornava difícil.

— Anthony era um homem bom — disse Bella. Finalmente Edward tirou as mãos dos ombros dela, mas permaneceu perto, deixando-a constrangida do mesmo modo.

— Sim, era, mas eu não deveria ignorar seu sofrimento.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Ela não tinha expressado nenhum sofrimento, portanto, como ele o ignoraria?

Bella nem sequer estava certa se seria capaz de chorar a morte da mãe.

— Não fui gentil com você esta tarde, peço desculpas. — As palavras eram formais, diferente de suas conversas com ela. Provavelmente, ele se esforçava para se desculpar, pois não estava acostumado a isso.

— Não se preocupe. Não foi nada.

— Eu a feri, não deveria ter aumentado sua dor.

Oh, Deus, ele levava a sério o remorso. E isso a fez se sentir culpada, porque o que Sebastian lhe dissera não aumentara sua dor pela perda, mas a dor de uma vida inteira como filha de Renée.

— Obrigada por desculpar-se, mas, honestamente, estou acostumada a comentários como aquele.

Edward gemeu. Aparentemente, suas palavras não o confortaram.

Ela suspirou, com vontade de estender a mão para fazer um gesto solidário. Seus dedos pousaram gentilmente sobre o braço forte e isso foi tudo que Bella pôde fazer.

— Não estou zangada com você. — Não mais. — Anthony era um homem bom. Sinto muito que tenha morrido daquela maneira. Lamento que a vida de minha mãe tenha terminado daquele modo também, mas não o culpo por chamar a atenção para a verdade. Sou filha dela e aprendi a conviver com isso.

Uma expressão indecifrável surgiu no rosto dele.

— Antes, eu estava preocupado que você pudesse contar sua história aos tabloides, mas percebo agora que você não faria isso.

— Nunca.

— Renée adorava publicidade, da pior qualidade.

— E tive de conviver com isso minha vida inteira.

— Você não gostava disso.

— Eu detestava. Quando criança, fui expulsa de duas escolas por causa do comportamento dela.

Renée tinha sido pega pela esposa de um dos professores de Bella com quem fazia sexo, e na segunda vez fora presa por posse de cocaína.

— Não foi muito melhor na universidade. O mundo parece enorme, até você ser colocada na mídia.

Na ocasião, Renée tinha se casado com um magnata grego com idade para ser pai dela. Foi um prato cheio para os jornalistas.

Por essa razão, Bella havia mudado legalmente seu sobrenome depois da formatura. Nunca contou a Renée, não queria uma cena dramática, mas ninguém na vida de Bella sabia que era vinculada a uma mulher escandalosa e com atividades sociais questionáveis.

Nos Estados Unidos, a história de Isabella Swan, filha de Renée Swan Mansen, simplesmente não existia.

Ser tímida e ter uma aparência comum podia ser vantajoso, às vezes.

Dessa vez foi Bella que percebeu que continuava tocando em Edward e rapidamente afastou a mão.

— Desculpe-me.

— Não me incomodo.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Sim, bem, preciso ir embora. Estou certa de que posso conseguir dormir agora — disse ela, mentindo, mas, precisando afastar-se dele.

As mãos de Edward seguraram sua cintura, fazendo-a parar e ofegar.

— Você tem certeza que precisa ir?

— Eu… — Bella perdeu o fôlego quando ele a puxou para mais perto.

Conseguiu normalizar a respiração, mas não conseguiu falar. Os olhos verdes a estavam levando a fantasiar. Uma sensação estranha percorria seus nervos e uma latejante dor no útero irradiava-se pelo corpo, fazendo-a fechar as pernas.

Os lábios másculos esboçaram um sorriso, e Bella tinha certeza de que ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Eles se entreolharam com intensidade, e quando ele a puxou para mais perto ainda, de modo que seus corpos quase se tocaram, Bella não pôde evitar o tremor que percorreu seu corpo.

Triunfo estava estampado nos olhos de Edward.

— Sim, sei que sentiu isso também.

— Senti o quê? — perguntou ela, sabendo que a tentativa de disfarçar era inútil.

Ele ignorou a pergunta.

— Preciso saber. — Edward baixou a cabeça até que seus lábios quase tocaram os dela. — Você não imagina, também?

Ela teria perguntado "Imagino o quê?", mas, então, ele a beijou, e Bella parou de raciocinar. Tudo que podia fazer era sentir.

Sentiu o beijo, a mistura da respiração deles, a gentil sedução dos lábios.

Não tinha conhecido homens como ele, que, mesmo sendo tão forte e poderoso, conseguia ser gentil.

Colocou as mãos no peito largo, levada por uma sedução inexplicável.

De modo sedutor, explorou os músculos salientes que a tinham fascinado. Hipnotizada pela excitação inesperada de Edward, entregou-se.

Gemendo, ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a com desespero, e o beijo tornou-se ardente. Paixão explodiu entre os lábios de ambos e Bella percebeu que não sentia o mínimo medo.

Não pensava em nada, a não ser no deleite erótico despertado por ele. O gosto era delicioso e cada vez mais desejável.

Sem realmente saber como tinha acontecido, sentiu a língua dentro de sua boca, e Edward a fez sentir prazer num beijo íntimo que ela sempre considerara agressivo demais. Querendo retribuir, imitou os movimentos com sensualidade feminina que não possuía.

Emitindo um gemido, Edward ergueu-a da areia, comprimindo seu sexo contra o dela e deixando o corpo de Bella em chamas.

Ainda assim, ela não sentiu temor algum. Nada que apagasse o desejo que percorria suas veias.

Quando ele fez pressão contra seu traseiro, forçando a abertura das coxas, foi natural levantar-lhe as pernas e fazê-la cruzar os tornozelos atrás de suas costas. A saia franziu-se, deixando a pele nua contra ele num encontro excitante, e Bella gemeu com o contato íntimo.

Ela precisava de mais, e pressionou o corpo contra o dele, girando os quadris para aumentar as maravilhosas sensações que a dominavam.

A mão forte foi além da seda de sua calcinha para um lugar que não tinha sido tocado em sete anos. O toque a fez ficar úmida, provocando um prazer delirante. Mas quando o dedo másculo tentou um contato ainda mais íntimo, o medo antigo a invadiu de maneira incontrolável, e o prazer foi substituído por uma necessidade desesperada de se libertar.

Bella afastou a boca da dele.

— Não. Pare. O que estamos fazendo?

— Você realmente não sabe? — perguntou ele, incrédulo, com a voz rouca de desejo.

Ela não respondeu. Não podia responder. O toque daquele dedo quase em seu interior trouxe-lhe lembranças que a afogariam se permitisse.

Descruzando os tornozelos, tentou livrar-se dos braços de Edward.

Depois de um segundo de luta, ele a soltou, praguejando em grego, mas Bella não queria saber o que significava.

— Sinto muito — disse ela, puxando a saia para cobrir as pernas vacilantes.

Seu coração estava descompassado, as palmas das mãos úmidas e a boca completamente seca.

Edward cerrou os punhos e ela deu um passo atrás, incapaz de impedir o retorno do passado.

Com uma expressão frustrada de desejo, ele atirou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo antes de olhá-la.

Quando a fitou, sua decepção tinha diminuído, mas ele estava sério.

— Não. Sou eu quem deve se desculpar. Um homem não deve se aproveitar da fraqueza de uma mulher. Não foi correto beijá-la, pois você já estava preocupada com os acontecimentos da semana.

Bella não podia acreditar que ele estava assumindo a culpa, mas sabia que não era um homem comum. Em sua mente, estava acima de todos, era quase um santo, por compreender a rejeição.

Edward não entendeu por que tinham se afastado.

— Não tive intenção de deixar isso ir tão longe — disse ela, lembrando-se das acusações do passado.

— E eu não pretendia que acontecesse em absoluto — murmurou ele, fazendo-a sorrir. — Eu a vi da janela do meu quarto e vim para pedir desculpas pela minha observação inapropriada hoje cedo. Em vez disso, aproveitei-me do momento e agi indevidamente.

Apesar de as palavras dele a livrarem da culpa e darem sossego à sua mente, deixavam feridas em seu coração. Edward estava dizendo que eles não se pertenciam.

Ela sabia. Sempre soubera, mas, mesmo assim, aquilo doía. Ele lhe despertara a primeira sensação de paixão verdadeira, e a possibilidade de conhecer a vida sexual com Edward a excitava. Ficara amedrontada, mas somente quando ele a tocara da maneira que Bella havia sido tocada naquela noite fatal.

Se pudesse contar-lhe sobre aquilo… Seria capaz de fazer amor completamente sem medo?

Por que estava com aquelas dúvidas?

Ele deixara claro que estava surpreso por tê-la beijado. Sexo com Edward Cullen não era para ela. Bella forçou os lábios para fingir um sorriso.

— Você está certo. Um relacionamento entre nós estaria fora de questão. — Ela estava tentando parecer natural, porém tinha medo que o disfarce se rompesse a qualquer momento. — Eu acho que vou para a cama agora.

Ele insistiu em acompanhá-la até o quarto, não a aliviando de sua presença, até que fechou a porta, depois de ter lhe desejado uma boa noite.

Edward afastou-se do quarto de Bella chamando a si próprio de tolo. Por que tinha pensado em beijá-la daquele jeito? Ou simplesmente beijá-la?

Certo, ele a desejara por anos, mas não era a mulher certa. Nem mesmo para um caso breve. Podia ser diferente de Renée, mas Bella não deixava de ser filha de uma mulher suja e deplorável.

Além do mais, sua família sofreria as consequências se eles se envolvessem. Ninguém merecia mais fofocas como as que tinham envolvido o casamento de Anthony. Edward tinha amado muito seu tio-avô, mas o velho homem havia se rendido aos prazeres com Renée e envolvera a família em situações desagradáveis.

Como um grego com o mínimo de orgulho podia permanecer casado com uma mulher que sabia ser infiel? Assim mesmo Anthony permaneceu.

A noite do acidente não havia sido a primeira vez que o tio havia encontrado provas de casos extraconjugais de sua esposa.

A cada vez, Edward tinha certeza de que o tio finalmente criaria juízo e se separaria da desavergonhada, mas Anthony nunca tomou tal decisão.

Edward jamais permitiria que uma mulher o fizesse de bobo. Não tolerava mentiras e subterfúgios. Abominava qualquer tipo de desonestidade, principalmente infidelidade.

Seu tio-avô tinha sido esperto o suficiente para impedir que sua esposa bela e desequilibrada o levasse à ruína financeira, e assim havia mostrado que seu cérebro ainda funcionava quando não lhe deixara nada em testamento, mas não havia dúvida de que Renée Mansen destruíra o orgulho do marido.

Para um homem grego, aquilo era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer.

Edward não era capaz de compreender a atitude de Anthony permanecendo casado. Como permitira deixar-se levar pela sexualidade e sujeitar-se a um estilo de vida completamente diferente do que tinha levado em seus primeiros 60 anos? Um homem deveria viver seus últimos anos com dignidade, mas não foi o que aconteceu com o tio.

Humilhação tinha sido sua companhia, principalmente no ano anterior à morte. O que levara Renée a expor suas conquistas sexuais ao marido idoso? O que a fizera comportar-se de maneira tão sórdida? E por que Bella havia ignorado isso tudo, não tentando impedir o abominável comportamento da mãe?

A noite escura, vista da janela do quarto, não lhe ofereceu respostas, mas suas perguntas o faziam recordar que, apesar de diferente da mãe, Bella tinha sido egoísta demais para importar-se com Anthony Mansen. Exatamente como a mãe.

Bella lacrou a última caixa no quarto da mãe e fechou a porta. Um senso de dever cumprido misturava-se com decepção. Tinha vasculhado o quarto de Renée completamente e não encontrara nada relacionado com sua vida antes de casar-se com Anthony Mansen. Nenhuma indicação de quem podia ser seu pai.

Considerando os tipos de companheiros da mãe, ela teria desistido, anos atrás, de saber quem era seu pai, a não ser por duas lembranças dolorosas de sua infância.

Era pequena, 3 ou 4 anos, e estava sentada no colo de um homem. Ele estava lendo para ela, e Bella ainda podia se recordar da sensação de amor e segurança que havia sentido. Ela o tinha chamado de "papai" e beijado seu rosto quando a leitura terminou. Ele a abraçara apertado, e quando fechava os olhos, ela lembrava do abraço que a fizera sentir-se segura.

Em uma outra lembrança, encontrava-se num apartamento escuro, caminhando durante a noite, procurando pelo pai, chorando e chamando o nome dele. Tinha cerca de 5 ou 6 anos na ocasião. Sua mãe havia dormido, alcoolizada, mas Bella ficara acordada a noite toda, aceitando finalmente, ao amanhecer, que seu pai não voltaria mais. Não sabia se o pai queria ficar longe delas, como sua mãe dizia, ou se fora incapaz de encontrá-las. Renée e Bella tinham morado em vários lugares da Europa desde que Bella começara a frequentar a escola. As proezas da mãe apareciam nos tabloides escandalosos, mas não tinham sido dignas de nota nos Estados Unidos. Até casar-se com Anthony, não era nem muito rica nem uma celebridade.

O casamento com Anthony Mansen nem mesmo despertara o interesse de alguns jornais de fofocas nos Estados Unidos.

Enquanto estudantes de sua universidade sabiam o suficiente sobre as proezas de Renée para julgar Bella, isso não significava que um homem que não via Renée há mais de vinte anos a reconheceria em fotos, ou mesmo leria aquele tipo de jornal.

Bella queria acreditar que seu pai era um americano que desconhecia a notoriedade recente de Bella e sua residência na Europa.

Contudo, tinha de reconhecer que ele poderia até mesmo estar morto.

Afastando pensamentos que não levavam a nada, Bella fechou a caixa com uma fita crepe. Por qualquer razão, seu pai estava desaparecido, ponto final. Ela rasgou a fita crepe e soprou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha soltado de seu rabo-de-cavalo. Sem nenhum interesse, supervisionou o quarto que um dia fora decadente e agora estava decorado com luxo e sofisticação.

Edward a havia encorajado a empacotar tudo para o leilão. Planejava reformar o quarto num futuro próximo, apagando totalmente a influência de Renée sobre a villa. É claro que ele não falara isso. Vinha sendo delicado com ela desde a discussão na biblioteca, três dias atrás, mas seus sentimentos em relação a Renée Mansen não eram segredo.

Alongando o corpo cansado, Bella estendeu os braços para cima e depois os movimentou de um lado para o outro. Seus músculos doíam e os olhos estavam fatigados.

Havia passado muito tempo de joelhos, empacotando e selecionando coisas, nos últimos três dias, e dormido muito pouco à noite, tempo demais para reviver o beijo de Edward.

Curvando-se para a frente, tocou as pontas dos dedos no carpete felpudo. Esticando-se, inclinou-se para trás e viu uma calça masculina.

Reconheceu a palavra grega que escutou e assustou-se.

Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas, batendo com a cabeça no chão.

Edward se ajoelhou ao seu lado, as feições lindas e másculas demonstrando preocupação.

— Você está bem, pedhaki mou?

Ela não podia falar, quase perdeu a respiração, e seus lábios tremiam.

As mãos fortes seguraram-lhe os ombros e gentilmente a puseram sentada.

— Obrigada.

Ele esfregou lhe a cabeça com as pontas dos dedos.

— Dói?

— Um pouco.

— Pelo menos não está inchando.

— Estou bem.

Edward não a soltou, e continuou procurando ferimentos, uma atitude que a deixou tremendo.

— O que você estava fazendo?

Ela sentiu-se corar enquanto tentava controlar a vontade de tocar nele também.

— Alguns exercícios de alongamento.

— Você caiu.

— Você me assustou — murmurou ela em tom irritado. — Perdi o equilíbrio.

— Ah, então foi culpa minha.

Ela virou a cabeça para fitar o rosto dele, mas foi incapaz de notar o humor na sua voz, apesar de estar refletido nos olhos de Edward.

— Sim.

— Então tenho de fazer alguma coisa para compensar tal inconveniência e demonstrar meu remorso.

Bella não pôde dizer qualquer palavra quando a boca de Edward pressionou a dela. Não foi um beijo flamejante, com paixão exagerada, mas seu coração disparou com violência e o corpo tremia de vontade de tocá-lo.

Felizmente, Edward segurava-lhe os ombros com tanta firmeza que não permitia que Bella se aproximasse e se humilhasse.

Ele ergueu a cabeça.

— Você tem lábios doces, Bella.

Ela os lambeu, sentindo seu gosto.

— Obrigada.

Ele a beijou-a novamente, dessa vez deixando os lábios demorarem sobre os dela por alguns segundos, então aprofundando o beijo com incrível sensualidade.

Então, afastou-se apenas o bastante para murmurar:

— Compensei-a por meu erro de ter assustado você?

Ela queria prolongar o beijo, mas sufocou a vontade.

— Sim.

— Que pena.

Meu Deus, aquele homem era perigoso.

— Sim — gaguejou ela com fraqueza.

— Talvez eu deva compensá-la ainda mais.

Bella não foi capaz de responder, pois a boca maravilhosa tomou a sua novamente, mas quando o beijo estava ficando mais ardente e interessante, a voz de Esme surgiu do corredor:

— Ela está bem, Edward? O que aconteceu?

Gemendo baixinho em frustração, ele levantou a cabeça e virou-se para a mãe.

— Eu a assustei quando ela estava se alongando e aí ela caiu.

— Estou bem — acrescentou Bella, constrangida por seu ato desajeitado ter sido revelado, e também por ser pega beijando Edward.

— Tem certeza? Você ainda está no chão.

A risada de Edward fez o peito vibrar contra o de Bella e ela sentiu-se inclinando para a frente, sob o seu feitiço.

— Ainda está no chão porque eu não a deixei levantar-se.

— Oh!

Havia um significado sutil naquela pequena palavra e isso pareceu perturbar Edward, porque sua irreverência logo desapareceu, e levantou-se rapidamente, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo, mas afastando-se em seguida.

Aquilo parecia uma rejeição, e ela queria que ele lembrasse que o beijo havia partido dele.

Contudo, a camisa branca de Edward estava amassada e marcada pelas mãos empoeiradas que Bella usara para tocá-lo com avidez. Tinha de admitir, mesmo que somente para si, que fora mais do que uma participante passiva.

— Emmett está aqui. Almoçaremos e depois ele me levará de volta para terra firme.

— Você está indo embora? — perguntou Bella.

— Sim. Preciso voltar para meu jardim.

— Obrigada por sua ajuda com as coisas de Renée.

— Foi um prazer. É uma jovem muito gentil. Estive chorando a morte do meu tio e você manteve minha mente ocupada no presente, não no passado. Sou eu quem lhe deve agradecimentos.

Bella não sabia como reagir ao elogio ou ao olhar de interesse que Edward lhe dirigia.

Sentiu-se constrangida e estava tendo dificuldade para respirar.

— Gosto de você — finalmente conseguiu dizer, e Esme sorriu.

— O sentimento é mútuo.

Felizmente, Edward disse qualquer coisa sobre Bella ir refrescar-se antes do almoço, permitindo que ela escapasse da situação.

Edward observou Bella sair apressada do quarto com o rosto rubro.

— Ela não sabe como aceitar um elogio — disse para a mãe.

— Imagino que com a mãe que teve não tenha recebido muitos elogios — replicou Esme enquanto desciam a escada.

— Não, suponho que não recebeu.

— Renée Mansen trouxe muita dor para nossa família.

— Sim — resmungou ele, desejando que seu corpo não estivesse ainda reagindo por ter segurado Bella nos braços.

Quando entraram na sala de jantar, sua mãe deu-lhe um daqueles olhares que ele nunca aprendera a decifrar.

— Ser filha de uma mulher como Renée deve ter sido ainda mais doloroso.

— Bella não fez nada para impedir a decadência neste último ano.

— Talvez ela achasse que não tinha influência.

— Ou que seu próprio conforto fosse mais importante do que a tranquilidade de um senhor.

Edward não teve nenhuma dificuldade em interpretar a expressão da mãe naquele momento, que revelava pura decepção nos olhos verdes. Ele não foi capaz de justificar a acusação que fizera a Bella. Tinha a impressão de que nada que dissesse melhoraria a situação.

Atravessou a sala para cumprimentar o irmão, mas Esme não havia concluído a conversa.

Ela colocou-se entre ele e o irmão.

— Para seu conforto pessoal, você está tentando nivelar Bella à mãe, de modo a não admitir a atração que sente por ela.

— Eu não…

Esme ergueu uma das mãos.

— Minta para você mesmo, meu filho, mas não tente mentir para a mulher que o trouxe ao mundo. Bella não é como Renée, mas se você acreditasse nisso, seu coração estaria em risco, e isso o amedronta.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais.

— Eu jamais poderia amar a filha de Renée Mansen.

— Uh-huh. — A expressão do irmão foi dolorosa e sua mãe deu um gemido de desgosto.

Querendo encerrar o assunto, Edward voltou-se em direção à porta.

Bella estava parada na soleira, os olhos marrons magoados pelo que acabara de ouvir.

**Iiiii agora o Edward falou demais! Rsrs **

**Comentem!!! E até o próximo!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 3**

Bella tinha sofrido uma transformação enorme em muito pouco tempo.

Seus cabelos castanhos estavam puxados para o alto num arranjo solto, usava um vestido de seda verde que, além de combinar com a cor dos olhos, também delineava perfeitamente as curvas do corpo, as quais, alguns minutos antes, Edward sentira desejo de tocar. Nos lábios torneados, batom rosa cintilante. Estava linda e infinitamente desejável.

A expressão, contudo, era severa.

— Não tive a intenção de… — Edward interrompeu a frase, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, para tentar corrigir o mal-estar que suas palavras haviam causado.

Ela virou a cabeça, evitando-lhe o olhar, numa atitude que o ignorava completamente, como se o estivesse mandando para o inferno.

Esme meneou a cabeça para o filho com pesar.

— Desculpe-me, Bella, mas Emmett tem um compromisso importante, portanto, partiremos logo após o almoço.

Emmett olhou surpreso para a mãe, mas assentiu.

— É verdade, Bella, sinto muito.

— Eu poderia fazer as malas enquanto vocês almoçam — sugeriu Bella.

A sugestão enfureceu Edward e ele não sabia exatamente por quê.

— Certamente isso não é necessário. Conseguirei transporte para você amanhã cedo.

— Prefiro partir hoje — disse ela, sem se preocupar em olhá-lo.

— Você não tem motivo para temer ficar sozinha na villa comigo.

Bella finalmente voltou-se para ele, com desdém.

— Você já deixou isso muito claro.

— Venha, vamos almoçar, Bella — convidou Esme. — Não precisa fazer as malas apressadamente. Quando agimos dessa forma, quase sempre esquecemos de alguma coisa.

Bella suspirou, parecendo descontente, mas aceitando a sugestão.

— Você tem razão. Não voltarei mais à ilha. Portanto, não posso esquecer nada desta vez.

— Você sempre será bem-vinda aqui — disse Esme. — Afinal de contas, aqui foi seu lar por muitos anos.

— Mas agora é o lar de Edward, e eu não gostaria de incomodá-lo no futuro.

Emmett deu a volta na mesa, ficando em frente ao irmão, com o intuito de puxar a cadeira para que Bella pudesse sentar-se.

— Visitas da família nunca são um incômodo — murmurou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente para Edward.

— Você é muito gentil, mas não sou da família e realmente não voltarei à Grécia — replicou ela e lhe fez uma pergunta sobre seus negócios, mudando efetivamente de assunto.

Edward tinha a impressão de que se Bella realmente partisse, seria para sempre, e deveria ser assim. Ele não precisava da tentação que a filha de Renée Mansen lhe provocava, mas ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras com tanta certeza, inexplicavelmente o deixou enfurecido.

Bella fez o possível para ignorar Edward durante o almoço, focalizando a atenção no irmão caçula e em Esme. Emmett era muito charmoso, flertava com ela e mantinha todos entretidos, contando histórias sobre uma visita a Creta.

Edward parecia furioso, mas ela não podia imaginar por quê. O que lhe importava se ela gostava de um flerte inocente com Emmett?

Edward tinha sido rude com Bella ao dizer que ela não valia sua afeição, fazendo-a se sentir uma tola, vestindo-se com elegância para o almoço, tentando enfeitar-se para ele. Um homem que a beijava insensatamente num minuto e, no seguinte, declarava com veemência que jamais teria qualquer espécie de sentimento por ela, era digno de pena.

Sentia-se uma tola.

Gostaria de poder partir com Emmett e a mãe, mas não era possível.

A velha senhora estava certa. Bella, sem dúvida, não desejava fazer as malas às pressas. Não gostaria de incomodar Edward, pedindo que lhe enviasse alguma coisa que tivesse esquecido.

Contudo, supôs que podia evitar Edward até a manhã seguinte, quando a lancha viria para levá-la a terra firme.

Horas mais tarde, Bella estava na praia tentando fazer exatamente isso: evitá-lo.

Enterrou os dedos na areia, aproveitando o calor do sol do fim da tarde. Era a primeira vez em três dias que realmente relaxava. Tinha passado o tempo desde o almoço fazendo as malas, checando o quarto que fora seu desde que tinha 17 anos.

E estava ainda repreendendo-se, porque quando encontrara uma caixa decorativa com lembranças não tinha sido capaz de jogá-la fora, e agora permanecia no canto de sua mala maior. Dentro da caixa havia fotos que acumulara durante anos, desde o casamento da mãe com Anthony. A maioria era de Edward. Algumas eram recortadas de jornais; outras eram fotos de reuniões da família antes de terminar a universidade. Havia uma única rosa amarela seca que Edward havia lhe dado no seu aniversário de 18 anos, e o medalhão de prata com suas iniciais gravadas que ganhara dele quando completara 21 anos.

Havia até mesmo uma abotoadura de ônix que Edward jogara na lixeira da biblioteca quando havia perdido a outra peça.

Bella a pegara do lixo e a guardara, com as outras lembranças.

Uma coisa boba e juvenil de se fazer, mas talvez compreensível para uma adolescente.

Então, por que agora, aos 23 anos, estava sentindo a necessidade de conservar a abotoadura?

Não sabia. Tudo que sabia era que tinha sido incapaz de jogá-la fora.

Edward havia usado o par de abotoaduras no aniversário de 18 anos de Bella, a única vez que haviam dançado juntos.

Ela se recusou a analisar aquilo profundamente, porque não era tão importante, assim como também não se incomodou com a grande rejeição horas atrás.

Bella bocejou e deitou de costas na areia, deixando os pensamentos vagarem. O silêncio a envolveu, enfatizando a diferença entre as praias californianas e esta, grega. Não havia barulho de vozes para perturbar sua solidão. Não tinha cavalos para alugar ou pranchas de surfe fincadas na areia. A ilha era particular e, apesar de, ao norte, existir um pequeno vilarejo, com outros moradores, nunca haviam tentado invadir a praia da villa dos Mansen.

Em breve, ela estaria deixando tudo aquilo para trás, para sempre.

Não retornaria à Grécia, não veria Edward novamente, nunca mais sentiria os raios de sol aquecerem sua pele na tranquila solidão, como naquele momento. Seu coração contraiu-se com os pensamentos.

— Sue informou-me que você pretende fazer um lanche no seu quarto em vez de juntar-se a mim para o jantar.

Ela abriu os olhos e avistou Edward em pé ao seu lado. As pernas bronzeadas dominavam sua linha de visão, e Bella teve de inclinar a cabeça para trás a fim de ver-lhe o rosto. Como na outra noite, ele estava de short e camisa polo branca, que contrastava com a pele bronzeada.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela.

— Obviamente, vim encontrá-la.

— Oh, por quê?

Ele franziu o rosto.

— É muito sacrifício compartilhar sua última refeição na Grécia comigo?

— Eu não poderia imaginar que você quer minha companhia.

— Não seja boba. Você é hóspede em minha casa.

E a hospitalidade grega ficava ofendida pela ideia que ela faria uma refeição solitária no quarto. Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com o desejo de Edward passar mais tempo ao seu lado.

— Não se preocupe comigo — disse ela, querendo fugir da possibilidade de uma noite a dois. — Não exijo entretenimento na minha última noite aqui.

Os olhos verdes de Edward percorreram todo o seu corpo deitado na areia, com uma expressão inescrutável, então ele sorriu.

— Talvez eu queira entretê-la.

Edward estava voltando a ser o bilionário grego e charmoso, mas Bella ainda sofria pelo que ele dissera sobre nunca poder amar a filha de Renée Mansen.

Ela levantou-se e sacudiu a areia da roupa.

— Não há necessidade. Estou cansada e pretendo dormir cedo para recuperar o sono da noite passada.

— Não pode estar pensando em ir para a cama agora. — Ele parecia horrorizado, pois era um homem que dormia apenas cinco horas por noite. — Está apenas começando a anoitecer.

— Não vou dormir exatamente neste minuto, mas também não vou ficar acordada para um jantar que é quase uma ceia europeia.

— Seu voo é na parte da manhã?

Por que Edward estava perguntando aquilo? Não deveria se importar se ela passaria ou não a última noite em sua companhia.

— Não sei — ela admitiu. — Eu não sabia quanto tempo levaria para pôr em ordem e selecionar as coisas de Renée, portanto não reservei antecipadamente meu voo de volta. Farei a reserva quando chegar a Atenas, amanhã.

— Qual é a pressa em partir, então?

Ela nunca tinha sido uma jogadora e não estava a fim de se tornar agora.

— Edward, você não me quer aqui e eu também não quero estar aqui. Estas razões são suficientes, mas há também o fato de que preciso voltar ao trabalho.

— Eu não disse que não a queria aqui.

Não, ele só dissera que não poderia amá-la.

— Sou filha de Renée e você detestava minha mãe.

— Detestava a indiferença dela por meu tio-avô, o modo como lhe tirou a dignidade.

— O que pode significar que quanto antes eu partir, mais feliz você ficará. Não pode esquecer que Renée e a filha jamais fizeram parte de sua família.

— Nunca me esquecerei disso. Anthony está morto porque Renée entrou na vida dele.

— Então, definitivamente, você não precisa de uma lembrança viva de sua dor. — Ela virou-se e começou a andar pela areia ainda quente, em direção à villa.

— Espere.

Bella o ignorou. Não havia mais nada a dizer. Ele agarrou-lhe a cintura com mãos fortes, impedindo-a de continuar.

— Que coisa, pedi que esperasse!

Ela virou-se para encará-lo, mas suas emoções estavam a ponto de explodir.

— Já deixei claro que não quero. Agora deixe-me ir.

— Desculpe-me.

— Não preciso de desculpas para a verdade, só preciso que você me deixe sozinha.

— Minha mãe me chamou a atenção e não gostei disso. Não estou orgulhoso por dizer algo que a machucou.

— De que você está falando?

Edward suspirou impaciente.

— Sabe muito bem que falo sobre o que você ouviu por acaso durante o almoço.

Ela vinha tentando evitar o assunto, mas agora aquilo tinha de ser esclarecido.

— Deixe-me repetir. Não se desculpe por falar a verdade. Isso pode ferir, mas é uma ferida que ficará curada mais depressa do que a dor gerada pela desonestidade.

Depois de uma vida inteira como filha de Renée, Bella sabia muito bem qual era a diferença.

Edward segurou-lhe o rosto numa atitude estranhamente protetora.

— E você ficou magoada ao ouvir que eu nunca poderia amá-la?

— Sim. — Ela prometera a si mesma, há muito tempo, ser tão honesta quanto possível. — Precisamos realmente discutir isso?

— Quero saber.

— Por quê? A fim de se regozijar? Precisa saber que sou tola o bastante para me importar com você, para que isso aumente seu ego? Ou talvez apenas por vingança, por minha negligência em relação a Anthony?

— Não é isso.

— Eu não o entendo, Edward. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Você me beijou no quarto de Renée, e, noites atrás, me agarrou e me beijou na praia. Quase fizemos amor, mas, depois de tudo isso, disse à sua mãe que jamais poderia me amar.

A mão dele deslizou pelo rosto e pescoço de Bella, e um dedo forte esfregou a pulsação rápida que encontrou.

— Sexo não é amor.

Ela retraiu-se pela dor física daquelas palavras.

— Não, não é — disse num sussurro.

Bella podia não ter experiência pessoal naquela área, mas era adulta o suficiente para saber que ele falava uma verdade irrefutável. Outra parte de honestidade que doía, porque as palavras confirmavam que o único sentimento que Edward tinha por ela limitava-se à atração física.

— Eu a quero.

— Não sou minha mãe. — Sexo não era apenas uma aventura para Bella, e ela detestava o fato de ele pensar que sexo só servia para satisfazer um desejo básico.

— Não, não é.

Ela afastou-se, não acreditando nele nem por um segundo. Edward dissera muitas coisas que o contradiziam nos últimos quatro dias.

— Preciso ir.

— Quero que passe a noite comigo.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não pôde dizer nada. Todas as palavras que falasse seriam como um golpe contra seu coração e sua esperança.

— Não.

— Não tive a intenção de dizer aquilo. — O rosto, dele estava marcado com linhas de frustração.

— Não quer passar a noite comigo? — perguntou Bella com sarcasmo ostensivo.

— Asseguro-lhe que quero, mas não tive a intenção de dizer aquilo à minha mãe.

— Vale realmente a pena comprometer sua integridade pessoal por sexo? — Ou talvez ele não considerasse errado mentir para a filha de Renée Mansen.

— Não é bem assim.

— Claro que é.

— Por favor, Bella.

Ela abriu a boca, atônita por ele ter lhe implorado.

— O que é, então?

— Meus sentimentos por você não podem ser menores somente porque é filha de uma mulher que trouxe sofrimento para minha família.

— É claro que podem. É a maneira grega. — Um conceito de vingança antiquíssimo.

— Não, a intensidade de meus sentimentos nada têm a ver com isso — reafirmou Edward, como se precisasse acreditar naquelas palavras. — Você tem algum sentimento por mim? — perguntou, tenso. — Jante comigo e passe a noite na minha companhia.

— E amanhã?

— Você não tem reservas para nenhum voo.

— Mas…

— Não precisa partir imediatamente.

— Eu…

Ele pressionou o dedo sobre os lábios de Bella.

— Psiu. Não pense. — Os olhos dele eram quentes como o sol. — O passado acabou, mas nós existimos no presente e quero explorar o que há entre nós.

Ela não podia mais negar que tinha sido capaz de esquecer todos os acontecimentos.

— Tudo bem.

O sorriso de Edward lhe tirou o fôlego, e então os lábios másculos terminaram o movimento quando ele a beijou com sensualidade.

Bella se aprontou para o jantar, usando um vestido que ganhara de Renée, mas que havia esquecido na Grécia quando fora para a América. O modelo de crepe preto era curto, um pouco acima dos joelhos, sem mangas e com um decote que, apesar de discreto, revelava a linha dos seios.

Ela se sentiria terrivelmente desconfortável se o tivesse usando com outro homem, mas Edward era diferente. Mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera desde o funeral, estava inclinada a aceitar o que ele sempre representaria para ela.

Esta era a razão pela qual estava querendo explorar aquele sentimento entre eles. Não somente pelo que havia ocorrido quando ela tinha 16 anos, mas porque o envolvimento emocional havia crescido através dos anos em que ficara afastada da Grécia e da ilha.

Quais eram as chances de que os sentimentos desaparecessem, mesmo se nunca mais o visse? Nenhuma. E, como continuava interessada nele, não conseguiria se apaixonar por mais ninguém.

Além disso, Edward confessara ter sentimentos por ela, e para uma pessoa como ele, tão orgulhoso e contido, aquilo era um grande avanço.

Bella tomou cuidados extras com a maquiagem e os cabelos, escovando-os até que ficassem sedosos, depois fez um coque clássico que acrescentou sofisticação ao traje.

Quando chegou à porta da sala de visitas, lembrou-se o quanto se sentira tola vestindo-se com elegância na hora do almoço, apenas para ouvi-lo dizer que nunca poderia amá-la. Talvez se vestir desse jeito agora também tivesse sido um erro. Deveria voltar ao quarto e mudar o traje, antes que ele a visse.

Edward a viu exatamente quando estava pronta para voltar ao quarto, e não havia engano no julgamento masculino evidenciado nos olhos dele. Ela sentiu-se derreter diante do calor de sua avaliação. Acenou para que ela se aproximasse, e Bella começou a andar como se conduzida por uma força invisível.

Quando o alcançou, ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou ambas as faces, colocando as mãos fortes sobre seus ombros nus.

— Você está muito bonita.

— Obrigada.

Ele também estava maravilhosamente bem vestido, num terno preto impecável que evidenciava a estrutura musculosa. Usava uma gravata, algo que raramente fazia para jantar em casa com a família, e Bella, sorrindo, percebeu que ele também havia se vestido com esmero.

Edward lhe ofereceu um drinque e, em seguida, Sue os chamou para jantar. Passaram a refeição conversando sobre amenidades.

— Então, por que você trabalha como contadora?

— E por que não? — gracejou ela, sorvendo sua taça de vinho, sentindo-se muito relaxada ao lado dele.

— Você costumava pintar.

— Continuo pintando.

— Então, por que não trabalha num emprego que enalteça sua criatividade?

— Gosto do meu emprego. Não exige demais e o ambiente é tranquilo.

— Um estúdio de artista não seria tranquilo também?

— Não sou tão boa como artista. Além do mais, é quase impossível ganhar a vida como artista. — Há muito tempo, Bella sabia que precisava uma fonte sólida de renda se quisesse ter uma vida diferente e independente da mãe.

— Anthony a teria sustentado.

Ela estremeceu só de pensar naquilo. Viver com Renée… O custo teria sido muito alto.

— Eu não quis ser sustentada. Queria viver por minha própria conta.

— Isso é louvável. — Havia algo no tom de voz de Edward que ela não entendeu.

— Obrigada. Realmente gosto do meu emprego. Números são confiáveis, não são intempestivos e não têm crises de mau humor.

— Você tem?

— De modo algum. Há somente lugar para uma atriz dramática numa família. Renée foi a da nossa. Sou muito bem-humorada. — Edward a olhou, como se adivinhasse coisas que ela mesma não sabia. — Pelo menos eu acho. Já me viu ter acessos de raiva? — acrescentou um pouco irritada pela pergunta dele. Não era uma discussão, já que havia sido visivelmente provocada.

— Não, mas também nunca a vi reagir com paixão antes daquela noite na praia.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

Ele se virou como se o assunto não importasse.

— Talvez não.

Porém, um pouco mais tarde, voltaram a conversar sobre o emprego de Bella.

— Você conhece muitos homens, trabalhando como contadores, no seu emprego? — perguntou ele.

— Não.

— Fico satisfeito.

— Por quê?

— Porque sou um homem possessivo.

— Mas eu não lhe pertenço.

— Tem certeza que não?

Bella tinha de ser honesta consigo mesma. Não poderia pertencer a um homem que nunca lhe pertenceria, portanto, ignorou a pergunta.

— Quanto tempo você vai ficar na ilha?

— Somente alguns dias mais. Tenho de voltar para Atenas.

— Sua empresa não sobrevive sem você?

— Emprego gente proficiente e habilitada, e não estou aqui desligado do que acontece por lá. Continuo a trabalhar remotamente, mas fazer isso por tempo indefinido não seria um bom negócio.

— Por que você ainda está aqui então? — Ela duvidava que ele estivesse cuidando pessoalmente da doação das roupas do tio-avô.

— Não pode imaginar?

— Trata-se da tradicional hospitalidade grega, imagino.

— Tenho mais razões do que uma simples necessidade de bancar o bom anfitrião.

— Já sei. Não quer que a filha de Renée vá embora com a prataria na sua ausência? — disse ela ironicamente. Ele não riu como Bella esperava, mas sacudiu a cabeça com expressão severa.

— Então, por quê?

— Você está aqui. Descobri que não posso partir enquanto você estiver aqui. — Ele não parecia muito feliz com o fato, mas, mesmo assim, suas palavras a tocaram profundamente.

— É uma compulsão — disse, satisfeita por não ser a única pessoa afetada por aquilo.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas os olhos brilharam.

— Sim, é.

Depois do jantar, Edward a levou para o terraço, onde música suave ecoava no ar abafado. Tomou-a nos braços.

— Dance comigo.

Bella não dançava com ele ou qualquer outro homem desde seu aniversário de 18 anos, mas era uma valsa, e os passos não eram complicados. As mãos de ambos estavam unidas, enquanto oscilavam vagarosamente ao ritmo sensual.

Ela deslizou as mãos para dentro do paletó dele, descansando-as contra o peito largo. Sua mente lhe dizia que tal movimento era desaconselhável e que talvez não conseguisse manter o equilíbrio de seus instintos. Era tão bom estar nos braços de Edward, e completamente irreal.

A lógica dizia que Edward Cullen poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse. Era maravilhoso, sexy e talvez cinco vezes mais rico que seu tio-avô havia sido. Típico bom partido, jamais ficaria inteiramente envolvido com Bella, independentemente do que sentisse por ela, pois era cauteloso demais.

E ela era filha de Renée Mansen.

Uma música seguia a outra, seus corpos estavam em completa sintonia, enquanto Bella se derretia de tanto prazer. Edward também estava excitado. Ela podia sentir a evidência contra seu estômago, enquanto as mãos grandes desciam cada vez mais para pressionar gentilmente seu traseiro.

A dança não passava de movimentos vagarosos, um corpo feminino e um masculino roçando com sensualidade. O rosto de Bella descansava contra o peito másculo e ela podia ouvir a batida forte do coração dele.

Bella moveu o rosto para cima e para baixo, adorando a textura macia dos pêlos por baixo do tecido liso da camisa.

Estava num estado de encantamento quando ele, inesperadamente, a afastou, com expressão pesarosa.

— Se eu não mandá-la para sua cama, acabarei me juntando a você. —

Ela oscilou, querendo que ele fizesse justamente aquilo. — Quando você for para a minha cama, tem de estar certa de querer estar lá.

Ele dissera quando, não se, mas ela não iria se importar com aquela arrogância. Estava pronta para ir agora. Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente fosse um suicídio emocional, somente o medo de desistir no último momento a impediu de dizer isso.

Edward permaneceu debaixo do chuveiro de água gelada e praguejou contra sua própria estupidez. Não sabia o que era mais difícil: ficar tão excitado sexualmente ou não se aproveitar da óbvia disposição de Bella.

Em primeiro lugar, por que tinha insistido que ela ficasse? Aquilo só podia ser compulsão.

Ela estava certa. Seu desejo por Isabella Swan era realmente uma compulsão que não podia ignorar. Ele a queria, e iria tê-la, mas aquele sentimento o deixava irritado, pois era mais do que desejo físico.

Com sexo podia lidar, mas para a emoção entre um homem e uma mulher não havia lugar em sua vida.

**Uhh será? Comentemmm!!!bjim!!!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Desculpem a demora! Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 4**

Os três dias seguintes foram um verdadeiro paraíso para Bella.

Edward e ela passavam as manhãs juntos, nadando e explorando a ilha.

Ele até mesmo a levou para pescar e riu quando ela se recusou colocar a isca no anzol, mas, mesmo assim, conseguiu pegar mais peixe do que ele. As tardes, a princípio, eram reservadas para o trabalho.

Então, jantavam juntos e passavam a maior parte da noite conversando, até irem cada um para seu quarto.

Eles evitavam o máximo falar sobre Renée e o tio-avô, o que significava que pretendiam ignorar o passado completamente. Isso também significava que Bella não contou sobre o que aconteceu a ela quando tinha 16 anos.

Bella estava em dúvida se deveria contar, porém, quanto mais tempo eles passavam juntos, mais se conscientizava de que não teria problema em se envolver numa intimidade sexual com ele. O que não queria, realmente, era falar sobre aquele episódio de sua vida. Portanto, não precisou fazer nenhum esforço para quebrar a barreira que Edward havia estabelecido em não discutir o passado.

Esme telefonou no primeiro dia, e após saber que Bella ainda estava na ilha insistiu em falar com ela. Depois disso, elas se falavam todas as tardes. Bella gostava realmente de suas conversas com a mãe de Edward.

Esme a tratava como uma amiga estimada, quase como um membro da família, e Bella apreciava isso.

Em determinado momento, teria de retornar ao trabalho, mas não conseguia imaginar-se deixando Edward e crescente relacionamento entre eles.

No quarto dia, Edward chegou para o café-da-manhã com uma expressão apreensiva nos olhos.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou ela depois que ele inclinou-se para beijá-la na boca.

Ele a beijava com frequência, mas nunca a pressionava para algo mais, e embora Bella apreciasse sua atitude, não podia deixar de se questionar por que Edward agia desse modo.

— Tenho negócios em Atenas e preciso pegar um avião ainda hoje.

O coração dela comprimiu-se de tristeza.

— Entendo. Acho que será melhor fazer a reserva de meu voo para casa.

Os lábios dele delinearam certa austeridade.

— É isso que você quer?

— Devo voltar para a Califórnia. Não sei por quanto tempo eles irão manter minha vaga no emprego.

— Você esteve na Grécia apenas por uma semana. Certamente, uma morte na família em outro país justifica mais tempo afastada do que esse período tão curto.

— Não há motivo para minha permanência na ilha sozinha. Terminei tudo que precisava fazer aqui.

— Você poderia ir para Atenas comigo.

As palavras caíram como pedras no silêncio e ela o olhou, sentindo-se impotente. Edward a estava convidando para avançar mais um passo na relação deles.

Atenas significava a vida real, e ele queria levá-la.

Ele não disse mais nada, mas sua expressão era inflexível.

O lado racional de Bella dizia para ela ignorar a sedutora atração de tal convite e não aceitar, enquanto parte de seu sentimento estava intacto, mas o coração lhe dizia que já pertencia àquele homem poderoso e deveria ir em frente.

Bella sempre fora governada pela cabeça, tinha um estilo de vida muito diferente de qualquer coisa que lembrasse a mãe, mas continuava solitária também.

Desejava Edward desde que o conhecera, e a chance de fazer algo relacionado a isso estava em suas mãos naquele instante.

Seu coração gritava para que seguisse em frente ou essa porta poderia se fechar para sempre.

— Eu gostaria muito de ir — respondeu Bella.

O rosto dele abriu-se num sorriso, e ela retribuiu.

— Então farei os arranjos necessários.

O voo de helicóptero para Atenas foi rápido, sem chance de comunicação entre eles por causa do barulho das hélices, e Edward aproveitou para estudar os documentos de sua maleta executiva, pois estavam voltando para Atenas porque ele não tinha outra escolha, e isso significava que precisava se concentrar no problema em mãos, sem poder dar muita atenção a Bella.

Não se importava, pois só o fato de estar em sua companhia já era algo especial.

Quando chegaram a Atenas, o motorista particular da limusine deixou Edward em frente do edifício no qual ele trabalhava, depois levou Bella para um apartamento num elegante bairro.

O motorista desapareceu com a bagagem dela e uma mulher grega de meia-idade lhe ofereceu um refresco. Bella recusou, pois estava mais interessada em explorar o santuário de Edward do que qualquer outra coisa.

A governanta, então retornou suas tarefas domésticas.

A casa dele era grande e lindamente decorada. O quarto principal era maior que o apartamento inteiro de Bella na Califórnia. Havia uma área para o café-da-manhã tão grande quanto uma sala de jantar formal, uma saleta de lazer com uma enorme televisão de plasma, e um dos cantos do quarto era dedicado à leitura, com poltronas confortáveis e estantes de livros que iam do chão ao teto.

Toda a mobília em madeira nobre com tonalidade escura tinha um toque tradicional. O ambiente era decorado em tons neutros, que combinavam com a personalidade de um homem vibrante como Edward, o que a fez imaginar que o decorador conhecia seu cliente muito bem.

Tudo indicava que o decorador de Edward era um profissional do sexo masculino que preparara, com muito gosto, o ambiente para a reputação de Edward como namorador profissional, sem se comprometer com nenhuma das mulheres.

Os sentimentos possessivos de Bella não eram incomuns, e essa fora uma das razões por que tinha passado os últimos anos nos Estados Unidos. Vivendo longe da Grécia, não era forçada a ver Edward com outras mulheres.

Dirigiu-se para um outro quarto do corredor, pensando na loucura que fizera em ir para Atenas com um homem que tinha fobia por compromissos.

O quarto que entrou era de hóspedes, totalmente mobiliado, mas não havia sinal de sua bagagem.

O quarto seguinte tinha sido convertido em escritório, com computador, impressora, aparelho de fax e sistema telefônico com três linhas.

Enquanto vasculhava as acomodações, não conseguia parar de pensar em sua decisão de acompanhá-lo, em vez de voar para sua própria casa.

Havia tão pouca chance de um futuro para os dois! Na verdade, era praticamente inexistente. Contudo, seus sentimentos exigiam que não fugisse, mesmo que as chances de um futuro com Edward fossem menores do que ganhar na loteria da Califórnia, mas, de qualquer modo, amava-o, e não podia negar isso.

Não havia nenhum outro motivo que explicasse sua decisão de ficar na ilha e, depois, acompanhá-lo a Atenas, sabendo da ojeriza de Edward por relacionamentos longos.

Era terrivelmente irônico que tivesse se apaixonado pelo homem que deixava bem claro não querer se envolver com qualquer mulher da família Swan, devido ao comportamento de Renée.

Mas havia ganhadores de loteria, e talvez ela pudesse ser uma vencedora no amor, também.

Bella levou apenas alguns minutos para checar seus e-mails e verificar que havia muitas mensagens. Tantas, na verdade, que quase deletou uma, enviada por uma amiga de Renée.

Suspirando, clicou na mensagem, esperando palavras de pêsames pela sua perda recente.

Em vez disso, a mensagem era quase uma crítica séria sobre Anthony Mansen e sua ameaça de se divorciar de Renée. Foi somente então que Bella percebeu que o e-mail havia sido mandado no mesmo dia do acidente.

Ela não recebera tal mensagem antes de partir, e agora desejava tê-la mandado para a lixeira virtual.

Aparentemente, Anthony tinha ficado esgotado com o comportamento ultrajante da esposa e dito que pretendia divorciar-se, estabelecendo uma pequena remuneração mensal para seu sustento. Nada suficiente para impedir que Renée continuasse seu estilo de vida decadente.

A amiga de sua mãe acreditava que Bella deveria ir para a Grécia e ficar ao lado de Renée em sua hora de necessidade.

Era uma insinuação que lhe causava náuseas. A mera sugestão de ficar ao lado da mãe em tais circunstâncias era obscena.

Outra sugestão feita pela mulher, de que isso seria para o próprio interesse de Bella, era também repugnante, afinal de contas ela nunca considerara Anthony Mansen como uma galinha dos ovos de ouro e jamais exigiria qualquer quantia, por conta de Renée, de um homem que já tinha sofrido demais com o casamento.

O restante dos e-mails não era importante e Bella os leu rapidamente.

Depois, continuou sua sondagem. Ao longo do hall, encontrou o quarto de Edward, decorado com detalhes bem masculinos, e ela quase podia sentir a presença dele no meio da decoração marrom e bege. Passou diversos minutos apreciando a realidade de estar no interior do santuário, que seria de maior privacidade.

Encontrou suas malas no quarto seguinte, no final do corredor.

O mobiliário era totalmente feminino e decorado em tons de azul-claro e pêssego, o que fez Bella imaginar se aquele quarto fora projetado para o conforto das amantes.

Mas não podia imaginá-lo planejando ter mulheres como hóspedes, para passarem a noite, sem que fossem compartilhar sua cama. Talvez Edward tivesse decorado o quarto para as visitas da mãe, o que era muito mais condizente com seu caráter.

O fato de ter colocado as coisas dela naquele quarto de hóspedes indicava sua vontade de respeitar o direito de Bella escolher se e quando eles começariam um relacionamento físico. Ela gostou que Edeard não estivesse pensando que eles dormiriam juntos imediatamente. Contudo, sabia que se ficasse no apartamento, por qualquer período de tempo, não seria dormindo na cama de casal no quarto de hóspedes.

Edward esfregou os olhos e se recostou na cadeira diante de sua mesa de trabalho.

Tinha sido um dia longo, com diversas reuniões exaustivas. Os contatos de negócios chineses lhe haviam tomado quase metade do dia.

A vontade de voltar para seu apartamento e ver Bella era muito tentadora, mas forçou-se a verificar sua correspondência pessoal antes de sair. Havia poucas cartas, mas algumas datavam de uma semana, pois ele permanecera na ilha mais tempo do que planejara, em função do funeral do tio-avô.

Sabia exatamente qual a razão de tal demora, além da expectativa. Nada mais do que sua atração pela mulher complicada que o esperava em seu apartamento.

Ele ligou para Bella duas vezes naquela tarde, como um adolescente apaixonado, e ela o atendeu como se estivesse realmente alegre em ouvi-lo, e, provavelmente, estava se sentindo muito feliz.

Edward não tinha ninguém para culpar senão a si mesmo. Não deveria encorajá-la a pensar que o relacionamento deles poderia se aprofundar, uma vez que não estava pronto para um casamento, e confusão emocional estava fora de sua lista de prioridades, pelo menos até o próximo século.

Certa vez, havia chegado perto demais de se envolver com uma mulher muito semelhante a Renée Mansen, mas acordou a tempo, e com isso ganhou experiência, livrando-se de pagar pensão eterna por sua estupidez. Havia determinado, então, não amar mulher alguma na vida, e o casamento do tio reforçara essa decisão.

Definitivamente, não queria se casar, e estava certo de que não se apaixonaria.

Pegou uma carta que parecia com a caligrafia de Anthony. Deveria estar mais cansado do que pensava. O nome do remetente e o endereço estavam manchados, mas… Não, não podia ser, mas era.

A carta tinha sido escrita pelo tio-avô antes de sua morte, sem dúvida. O envelope era grosso e Edward hesitou em abri-lo. Não queria ler algo que aumentasse seus sentimentos ambivalentes com relação a Bella. Detestava qualquer espécie de confusão e aquilo parecia ser uma bomba que detonaria seus sentimentos por ela.

Mas era um homem, não uma freira assustada, portanto, rasgou o envelope marcado "confidencial" e retirou de dentro uma carta com diversas folhas. Meia hora depois, permaneceu, atônito, em silêncio, tentando digerir o que havia lido.

Seu tio tinha se conscientizado quanto à esposa mais jovem, porém tarde demais.

Anthony não somente reconhecia o horrível erro que cometera casando-se com Renée, mas havia escrito que estava preocupado com a esposa, que era uma mercenária. Se ela imaginasse que, com sua morte, pudesse obter algum benefício, ele sabia que não viveria muito tempo. Tinha, portanto, mudado seu testamento para deserdar a esposa completamente.

Admitir tal erro num julgamento, sem mencionar a necessidade de tomar tal atitude, teria sido devastador para o orgulho grego do velho homem, e ler as palavras deixou Edward fisicamente abalado.

Anthony tinha informado Renée da alteração no testamento, assim como sua intenção de divorciar-se. Não era de admirar que ela ficasse furiosa com a notícia. Uma vingança era naturalmente esperada, pois ela não tinha nada a perder. Percebendo isso, Anthony escrevera a carta para Edward, de modo que, no caso de ele morrer antes de obter o divórcio, o sobrinho saberia que Renée não teria nada a reclamar como a viúva da família Mansen.

Edward olhou para a carta, o estômago se contorcendo num nó.

Renée havia contado à filha que o homem mais velho pretendia expulsá-las de sua vida? Bella poderia ter ficado zangada e ajudado Renée a conspirar para obterem o maior acordo de divórcio possível?

Ele cerrou os dentes quando rejeitou o pensamento. Afinal, Bella não era nada parecida com a mãe e já demonstrara isso de inúmeras maneiras.

Sua mente racional lembrou-lhe que seu tio tinha sido enganado pela falsa impressão de inocência de Renée. Estaria sendo tolo do mesmo modo, lidando com uma mulher da família Swan? Anthony escrevera que se casara com Renée para protegê-la, e apenas mais tarde percebera o quanto o caráter da mulher era predador.

Ela o convencera que tivera uma experiência traumatizante com determinado homem e apelara para os instintos protetores de Anthony. Foi somente depois do casamento que ele percebeu que a esposa não era vítima e, sim, viciada em sexo, para não mencionar o álcool e outras drogas, o que piorava sua personalidade.

Mas Bella não era daquele jeito, pensou. Nunca bebia. Não flertava e não mentia. Dizia a verdade mesmo quando isso a constrangia. Desejava Edward, mas não fizera nenhuma tentativa de usar o sexo para manipulá-lo. Talvez fosse uma das poucas mulheres honestas que ele conhecia.

Conscientizar-se disso o deixou mais ansioso para chegar em casa e estar com ela.

— Que cheiro incrível é esse?

Bella afastou-se do fogão, onde tinha adicionado os temperos no último minuto a uma panela com frango ao molho curry, e foi ao encontro de Edward.

Ele segurou-lhe os braços antes que ela pudesse se mover, e inclinou a cabeça para roçar os lábios dela com os seus.

— Esta é a maneira que o homem gosta de ser recebido após um dia cansativo.

Então, Edward beijou-a vagarosamente, com afeição. Sentindo o delicioso aroma da loção após-barba masculina, Bella tremeu tanto que pensou que iria cair.

Aninhando-se ao corpo forte, segurou os ombros largos, feliz por poder tocá-lo e ser tocada por ele. Uma onda de desejo percorreu seu corpo.

Talvez Edward tivesse tomado um copo de licor de anis grego recentemente, pensou ela, sentindo o sabor da bebida enquanto a língua dele penetrava sua boca. Adorava o gosto, o aroma e o toque do corpo rígido contra o seu. Cada um de seus sentidos aguçava-se diante da presença daquele homem.

Enquanto a beijava, as mãos de Edward se moveram dos braços para as costas de Bella, pressionando seu corpo flexível contra sua ereção.

Algo zumbiu ao fundo, mas ela não podia pensar o que era e, honestamente, não se importava.

Contudo, Edward afastou-se, fazendo-a gemer em protesto, enquanto procurava-lhe a boca novamente.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, firmemente, então se afastou.

— Alguma coisa está pronta, acho.

— O quê? — Ela não podia pensar em nada, e não queria olhar para mais nada além daquele rosto amado.

— Jantar, pethi mou. — Ele virou o rosto para o fogão. O curry, pensou ela, e imediatamente correu para o fogão.

Desligou o fogo e tirou do forno o pudim de caramelo que fizera como sobremesa. Felizmente, nada estava queimado.

— Pedi que minha governanta a informasse da minha intenção de jantarmos fora esta noite.

Aquilo era uma crítica por que ela havia decidido cozinhar?

— Você parecia tão cansado na última vez que lhe falei ao telefone que pensei que comermos aqui seria mais relaxante.

— Você não precisava cozinhar.

Ela se voltou para encará-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Sinto muito se desobedeci sua ordem, majestade.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Você não desobedeceu, mas me surpreendeu.

— Ótimo. Esta era a ideia — disse Bella, sorrindo. — Espero que goste de curry.

— Adoro.

Edward foi tomar um banho enquanto ela punha a comida na mesa.

Voltou de jeans e uma camiseta de algodão, parecendo um modelo de revista de moda masculina.

— Nunca tive uma mulher que cozinhasse para mim — disse ele, examinando as travessas com arroz, frango ao curry e vegetais grelhados com temperos diversos. — Não deixa de ser uma experiência nova.

— Boa ou má? — perguntou ela servindo a comida.

— Decididamente, boa. Isso me faz sentir mimado. — Ele estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o braço com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando-o e fazendo-a se arrepiar de prazer. — Geralmente, sou eu quem paparica as mulheres.

Ela não gostou da lembrança de que ele tinha mais amigas de cama do que gravatas de seda, e isso a deixou insegura.

— Estou certa que outras mulheres da sua vida são sofisticadas demais para apreciar uma refeição em casa e depois um filme antigo na televisão.

Bella deveria parecer desajeitada e estranha, pois sabia que mulheres do mundo de Edward não executavam tarefas domésticas, portanto, por que ela deveria executá-las? Simplesmente porque gostava.

Quando ele ligara à tarde para dizer que não chegaria no horário esperado, parecera exausto. Bella tentara fazer algo para ajudá-lo, mas qual era o sentido?

Ele tinha uma governanta que podia cozinhar se quisesse comer em casa. Ela passara a tarde mais ocupada em melhorar a imagem do que se familiarizar com a cozinha.

— Então, essa é a oferta para mais tarde? — perguntou ele.

— O quê?

— Um filme na tevê.

— Se você gostar.

Ele riu e a tensão de Bella se dissipou.

— Eu gosto.

Edward provou um pedaço de frango, parecendo deliciar-se com o sabor, e ela sentiu-se extremamente lisonjeada.

— Você sabe que gosto de filmes clássicos? — murmurou ele minutos depois.

— Eu não sabia, mas fico contente que goste. — Ou ele estava apenas tentando ser gentil? — Olhe, não temos de assistir ao filme se não quiser. Essa cena deve parecer muito doméstica para você.

Edward tinha parado de comer e estava olhando-a. Bella parou o garfo no meio do caminho até a boca.

— O que foi?

— Gosto disso.

— Você gosta disso? — Ela realmente não estava compreendendo a conversa daquela noite.

— Gosto de ser paparicado. Gosto do fato de você ter feito tudo só para mim e gosto da ideia de passar algumas horas aconchegado ao seu lado, enquanto assistimos a um filme.

— Eu gostaria de fazer parte de seu mundo, Edward, mas isso não acontece.

Nunca tivera lugar no mundo de sua mãe, também. Não era do tipo rica e famosa.

— Não acabei de dizer que gosto de tudo isso? — Ele parecia confuso.

— Sim, mas você está simplesmente sendo amável.

— Estou sendo sincero. — Ele franziu o rosto. — Não estrague uma noite tão especial duvidando da minha sinceridade.

Bella ofegou.

— Especial?

— Sim, especial. Acredite ou não, seu esforço é muito especial para mim. Gosto disso — repetiu Edward.

— Estou feliz. Eu queria que você se sentisse mimado, mas não me ocorreu que poderíamos ter pedido a Eugenie para cozinhar, se quiséssemos ficar em casa.

— Mas você fez isso porque queria que eu relaxasse, porque se importa comigo. — Ela sorriu, agradecida pelo reconhecimento. — E a noite não terminou. Este jantar maravilhoso é apenas o começo.

Bella engoliu em seco diante do olhar malicioso que ele lhe lançou, o qual não parecia se referir ao filme.

Ela o amava, e se quisesse fazer amor com um homem, seria com Edward Cullen.

Bella lambeu os lábios secos e se esforçou para dizer o que precisava ser dito.

— Esta noite pode ser tão especial quanto você queira que seja.

Reconhecimento e desejo chamejaram nos olhos dele, antes que uma expressão de dor lhe cobrisse as feições.

— Eu a quero, mas não estou prometendo casamento.

A falta de tato com que as palavras foram ditas a magoou profundamente.

Edward estava lhe dizendo que apreciara a atitude dela naquela noite, provavelmente apreciaria ainda mais o uso de seu corpo, mas nada daquilo alterava a realidade entre os dois.

O relacionamento deles não tinha futuro.

— Nunca pensei que você prometeria. Como poderia? Sou filha de Renée, e a última coisa que sua família precisa é de uma lembrança constante da dor que ela causou a todos.

Edward ameaçou falar, mas ela se levantou num salto. Já tinham discutido o suficiente sobre o assunto.

— Deixe-me pegar a sobremesa.

— Bella!

Ela não se virou.

— Voltarei num instante.

— Eu não disse isso para magoá-la, mas não seria justo levá-la para minha cama sem estabelecer os termos.

— Claro — concordou ela, mas aquilo doía do mesmo jeito.

Bella desapareceu na cozinha, e Edward se sentiu frustrado. Poderia ter agido e lidado com o assunto de maneira mais adequada, sem feri-la?

Ele fizera a ida de Bella para sua cama parecer um encontro sexual insignificante entre duas pessoas. Não era nada daquilo. Não a amava, não podia casar-se com ela, mas a desejava com uma intensidade que nunca sentira por outra mulher.

Isso era o que deveria ter dito, não uma declaração grosseira, algo sobre não esperar uma proposta de casamento depois do ato sexual.

Quando Bella voltou com a sobremesa, não lhe deu oportunidade de retificar o erro, mantendo uma conversa animada sobre o filme a que iriam assistir, sobre como a governanta abrira mão de sua cozinha de boa vontade e o quanto Bella gostava da decoração do apartamento.

Mas, no momento em que se virou para sentar-se numa poltrona longe dele, que se acomodara no sofá, para assistirem ao filme, Edward estendeu o braço e a segurou.

— Você deveria aninhar-se ao meu lado, lembra-se? — Ela não respondeu. — Faz parte da noite especial que planejou.

Em vez de argumentar, como ele esperava, Bella apenas assentiu.

Ele a puxou para o sofá, antes de pegar o controle remoto da televisão.

A música de um filme antigo encheu a sala, e enquanto Edward a colocava numa posição reclinada ao seu lado, perguntava-se por que Bella estaria tão cordata. Afinal de contas, não estava feliz com o que ele havia lhe dito.

Bella ofegou quando fizeram contato corporal e ele colocou um braço em volta de sua cintura. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

— Isto se chama aconchego. — Ele a puxou o mais que pôde para si. Ao contato do corpo quente de Bella, Edward esqueceu-se de sua intenção de forçar um confronto e conformou-se com o que tinha no momento.

Talvez ela não se importasse pelo fato de que ele não estava planejando um final feliz para os dois, depois que fizessem amor. Talvez ele tivesse se enganado com relação à raiva de Bella.

— Deite a cabeça no meu ombro e relaxe — ele sussurrou.

Fazendo o que ele pedia, a mão de Bella pousou como uma borboleta tímida sobre o peito musculoso.

— Confortável? — perguntou ele, imaginando quanto tempo aquilo duraria antes que a tocasse.

**Uhhh! Esses dois! E o Edward como sempre desconfiando da inocência da Bella!Ahh parei na melhor parte!kkkk Desculpem meninas pela demora mas estava sem cabeça pra adaptar, com tantas coisas acontecendo no Brasil e no mundo, não sei onde vcs vivem, mas por favor tomem muito cuidado ao sair de casa e se possível fiquem em casa! Eu moro no interior do Espírito Santo e graças a Deus aqui está bem tranquilo quanto a esse Corona vírus, mas se alguém vive nas área mais de risco, por favor fiquem em casa e se protejam! Fiquem com Deus e comentem se quiserem falar sobre onde vcs moram e como está aí! Prometo não demorar a postar e já que é pra ficar em casa vamos ler pra fugir dessa realidade tão triste e alarmante! Bjim!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 5**

Bella não respondeu à pergunta dele e apenas suspirou. Edward a olhou, antes de usar a mão livre para acariciar o delicado corpo por baixo da blusa solta.

Ela ofegou fortemente quando os dedos quentes encontraram a pele sedosa e macia bem acima da cintura de sua saia.

Edward deixou a mão parada, sem mexê-la, estabelecendo sua posse, enquanto uma cena do filme passava. Os pequenos dedos de Bella alisaram-lhe o peito, num sutil contato que fez seu coração disparar violentamente.

— Você está brincando com fogo — avisou ele, ainda não acreditando que Bella estava disposta a tornar-se íntima de um homem que não havia lhe prometido nenhum compromisso formal.

— Você está dizendo que posso fazê-lo incendiar? — As palavras deveriam ter sido ditas com sedução feminina, mas, em vez disso, ela parecia chocada com a ideia.

— Não. Sim. — Ele deu de ombros enquanto a ponta de seu dedo esfregava gentilmente um dos mamilos enrijecidos. — Com você, sinto-me como o Vesúvio.

— Pronto para explodir?

— Quente como o próprio coração da Terra.

— Isso é bom. — Bella suspirou enquanto a mão dele continuava uma exploração torturante em seu seio.

Sem tirar os olhos da televisão, Edward começou a acariciar-lhe toda a extensão do estômago sob a blusa, usando o polegar para fazer movimentos circulares e sensuais. Os dedos de Bella contraíram-se sobre os pêlos macios do peito dele.

— Não sou um sujeito bom, pethi mou. — A expressão carinhosa jamais descreveria o que ele estava tentando fazê-la sentir.

— Não, você não é. — Algo além de paixão embargou a voz dela, mas Edward estava transtornado demais para descobrir o que seria. — Entretanto, você é extremamente sexy. — A risada dele tinha uma conotação de desejo não velado.

Bella deu um beijo suave em seu peito e ele sentiu uma pontada no coração. Isso o deixou determinado a se aproximar ainda mais.

Permitiu que o polegar fizesse carícias mais ousadas sobre a parte mais alta da cintura dela, mas sempre parando timidamente nas curvas generosas e tentadoras dos seios.

O pequeno gemido que Bella emitiu foi como música para seus ouvidos.

Então, ela sussurrou o nome dele e pressionou o corpo contra o seu.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Edward, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria.

— Eu preciso.

Ele deixou o polegar descansar bem abaixo da linha do sutiã.

— Do que você precisa?

— De você, Edward. — Bella ergueu a cabeça, e os olhos verdes cheios de emoção encontraram os de Edward, que começou a acreditar em alguma coisa que tinha descartado como conto de fadas anos atrás. — Preciso de você.

A paixão descontrolada e a sinceridade na voz de Bella, aliadas à expressão nos lindos olhos verdes, destruíram seu autocontrole. Bella o queria, não seu dinheiro, nem sequer um anel de casamento. Apenas ele.

Outra mulher já o quisera somente por ele mesmo?

Seu ego queria dizer sim, mas sua conta bancária garantia que não podia dizer isso com plena certeza.

Bella era diferente, e a intensidade de sua ereção refletia a reação de seu corpo àquela verdade. Não podia duvidar dela. Queria entregar-se a ele sem qualquer promessa futura, sem qualquer condição.

E Edward se certificaria de que ela jamais lamentaria aquela escolha.

Sem qualquer aviso, Bella viu-se deitada de costas, um homem sexualmente excitado acima dela, vibrando com a necessidade de possuí-la.

Uma posição que somente tinha causado terror no passado, agora a deixava louca de paixão, e, puxando-lhe a camisa para fora da calça, ela a rasgou toda.

O corpo escultural de Edward excitou-se quando as mãos dela encontraram sua pele quente e os pêlos de seu baixo ventre.

— Você gosta disso? — perguntou ela.

Sentindo todos os músculos do abdômen enrijecerem, ele sussurrou:

— Sim, gosto muito.

Era inacreditável que ela pudesse afetá-lo daquele jeito.

Os delicados dedos continuaram a exploração, percorrendo cada centímetro do torso nu, enquanto o acariciava.

Edward balbuciou sons guturais, então se ergueu para remover completamente a camisa, expondo o torso sólido.

Era justo que um homem fosse tão devastadoramente maravilhoso? Os olhos marrons o devoraram com estonteante prazer.

Ele segurou a bainha da blusa de linha.

— Tire isso também.

Bella achou que sentiria medo ao pensar em ficar nua com um homem, como já acontecera antes, mas isso não ocorreu. Então, sorriu-lhe triunfante, sem nenhuma timidez.

— Sim!

Ele a ajudou a tirar a blusa com mãos ávidas e riu quando os dedos de ambos entrelaçaram-se.

Bella vinha ansiando por aquela intimidade com ele desde a noite na praia, e agora sabia o que iria acontecer. Sua mente pareceu fragmentar-se quando as mãos fortes tomaram posse de sua pele nua. Os mamilos sensíveis ansiavam por sentir o toque dele, mas Edward a tocou em várias partes, exceto ali.

Acariciou-lhe a barriga, deslizou as mãos quentes pelos seus braços e, depois, ao longo de seu corpo inteiro.

Ela tremia de desejo e gemia, mas lhe restava bastante consciência para cerrar os dentes em vez de implorar.

Não adiantou. Quando os dedos quentes tocaram-lhe os seios e fizeram círculos em volta de onde mais desejava, ela gritou numa quase exigência:

— Toque-me aí!

Os olhos verdes fitaram-na sensualmente, enquanto as pontas dos dedos finalmente tocaram os mamilos enrijecidos. Bella inclinou-se para ele, oferecendo-lhe os seios, que foram aceitos com intenso desejo. Ele tirou-lhe o sutiã para vê-la completamente nua e poder tocá-la com prazer.

Edward deu a volta, inclinou-se e beijou cada mamilo, deixando-os úmidos e rijos, antes de erguer a cabeça para encontrar-lhe o olhar. Os olhos marrons estavam marejados pelo excesso de emoção e o nome dele foi balbuciado por Bella num soluço convulsivo. Ele a tocou novamente, dando-lhe muito prazer, e fazendo-a tremer de emoção.

De alguma maneira, Edward retirou o resto das roupas de ambos. O contato dos corpos era total, coração com coração, pele com pele, quadril com quadril.

Aquilo era muito estranho. Entretanto, era mais maravilhoso do que qualquer coisa que ela já havia sentido na vida.

Na triste experiência anterior de Bella, aquele homem não havia sequer se despido durante o ato. Porém Edward queria mais do que liberação sexual do próprio corpo. Queria intimidade com ela. Cada palavra sussurrada, cada movimento do corpo dele lhe dizia isso.

Pernas e torsos entrelaçavam-se. Ele a beijou, os lábios exigindo tudo que ela possuía para dar, e a entrega de Bella foi total e absoluta. Edward pressionou os seios sensíveis contra seu peito, puxando-a para si com mãos ávidas, enquanto forçava a pélvis contra a dela.

Depois, explorou-lhe a boca numa dança sensual, fazendo-a sentir uma onda de deleite, que jamais pensou que pudesse ser tão excitante.

Bem, ela o queria agora. Oh, como o queria!

Bella entreabriu as pernas num convite eternamente conhecido, e ele esfregou o corpo rijo contra o dela, causando-lhe uma sensação maravilhosa e indescritível no centro de seu corpo.

Edward separou os lábios dos dela, apenas para lhe dar diversos beijos sensuais no pescoço.

— Tenho de prová-la — sussurrou ele, contra o pescoço dela.

Bella não encontrou sentido naquelas palavras. Eleja não a estava provando?

Ele mordiscou-lhe a base do pescoço, fazendo-a tremer inteira.

— Oh, Edward. — Ela gemia, enquanto continuava murmurando o nome dele repetidas vezes.

Ele parou de beijar-lhe o pescoço, mas foi em direção aos seios, dando-lhes mordidas amorosas, provocando sensações alucinantes através do corpo inteiro. Quando começou a sugar-lhe os mamilos, a sensação foi direta para seu ventre, e Bella gritou de prazer. A despeito de usar as mãos numa tentativa frenética de conservá-lo em seus seios, Edward moveu-se sobre o corpo dela, parando no umbigo, para submetê-lo a uma tortura sensual que Bella nunca acreditou ser possível. Quando pressionou suas pernas para separá-las, ela permitiu, sem pensar nas consequências, mas no momento que ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou da maneira mais íntima possível, ela sentiu um choque pela sensação inesperada, e isso o impediu de continuar.

Edward levantou a cabeça com a expressão de um animal selvagem.

— Você não quer o prazer que posso lhe dar?

Como ela poderia responder àquilo?

— Eu nunca…

As sobrancelhas dele arquearam-se.

— Ah, nenhum homem provou seu néctar doce até agora?

— Não… — A expressão dele era interrogativa. — Nunca — completou ela.

Uma satisfação brilhou nos olhos de Edward.

— Quero prová-la, Bella. Deixe-me.

Aquilo parecia mais uma exigência do que um pedido de permissão, mas, de qualquer forma, tinham parado, e ela não podia negar.

— Sim.

O sorriso dele a fez tremer, mesmo enquanto se derretia sob um outro beijo, ainda mais íntimo do que os anteriores.

Edward saboreou a essência de Bella com um desejo consumidor, a fim de deixar claro que ela lhe pertencia.

A excitação era doce e o aroma feminino era tão potente que quase o enlouqueceu. Nenhuma mulher o havia seduzido daquela maneira antes. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o corpo delicado.

Então, roçou o polegar contra o ponto de prazer de Bella enquanto usava a língua para provocar-lhe a umidade deliciosa.

Sem qualquer aviso, Bella esticou o corpo em êxtase e um grito de pura satisfação saiu de seus lábios. O som continuou a ecoar na mente de Edward por um longo tempo, até que somente soavam sussurros tênues de prazer.

O corpo dela ainda estava vibrando com pequenos espasmos quando ele se colocou por cima e posicionou o membro rígido entre as pernas quentes, na entrada aveludada.

Ele a beijou com doçura nos lábios que mais pareciam botões de rosa e murmurou:

— Eu quero você.

Bella abriu os olhos, e eles continham uma expressão suave e tão repleta de emoções que pareceu mexer com a alma de Edward.

— Quero você também, mas, por favor…

— Por favor, o quê? — O desejo era tão avassalador que ele quase não conseguiu dizer as palavras.

— Não me machuque.

Ele não entendeu o motivo de tal pedido.

— Você acredita que eu a machucaria?

— Não, mas…

As reações inocentes de Bella, a maneira surpreendida como respondia a cada toque dele, a rejeição instantânea quando ele a tocara mais intimamente… Tudo isso evidenciava uma verdade que Edward quase não podia acreditar.

— Você é virgem?

— Sim.

— Mas você tem 23 anos! — Ele não pôde evitar que as palavras de surpresa fossem proferidas.

— Nunca me senti assim em relação a outro homem.

Ele a estudou por um momento, o coração batendo acelerado, e acreditou em Bella.

— Então, você me dá uma grande honra.

Edward curvou-se e a ergueu nos braços.

Os olhos marrons encheram-se de um apelo sutil, e uma profunda onda de ternura o dominou.

Nunca antes tinha sido tão importante assegurar o prazer de sua parceira, mas estava determinado a fazer que Bella se recordasse para sempre de sua primeira vez.

— Serei perfeito, agape mou. Prometo-lhe.

Ela devolveu-lhe o beijo.

— Acredito em você, meu amor.

Ela sabia do que o tinha chamado?

Edward fitou dentro dos olhos marrons maravilhosos, brilhantes de paixão, e achou que ela não sabia, mas só porque não estava consciente de suas palavras isso não significava que não as sentisse.

Ele tinha ficado cego para os sentimentos dela porque achava que isso era necessário para sua própria proteção, mas Bella era tão diferente da mãe que uma poderia ser freira, e a outra, prostituta. Ele esforçou-se para excitá-la novamente, para levá-la ao auge do clímax antes de começar a penetrá-la com cuidado.

Enquanto sentia o interior dela pressionar seu membro, uma verdade incontestável o assolou: somente o casamento seria suficiente. O pensamento de um outro homem fazendo com Bella o que ele estava prestes a fazer era intolerável.

— Você é minha — ele gemeu, enquanto tentava penetrá-la. Com olhos brilhantes de amor, Bella assentiu.

— Sim. Sou sua. Sempre fui.

Mechas de cabelos castanhos e sedosos desprenderam-se de seu penteado conservador e espalharam-se ao redor das almofadas do sofá, fazendo-a parecer uma deusa pagã da Antiguidade.

Aquilo exigiu mais autocontrole do que Edward pensava possuir, mas penetrou-a, centímetro a centímetro, vagarosamente.

Ele fez amor com Bella num estado semi-entorpecido, explodindo em um prazer imenso, maior do que qualquer coisa que já havia conhecido.

Ela se movimentava sensualmente sob ele, enquanto gemia baixinho. Novamente, não deu sinal algum, mas atingiu o clímax com contrações poderosas. No momento em que Edward atingiu o próprio orgasmo, continuou por cima dela, o corpo tremendo em espasmos descontrolados. Bella começou a chorar, lágrimas suaves e silenciosas.

— Eu a machuquei? — Ele sentiu uma grande angústia diante daquela possibilidade.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Em absoluto. Foi a experiência mais incrível da minha vida. Obrigada.

Edward saiu de cima dela e rolou de lado, olhando-a.

— Você está bem?

— Oh, sim. É tão diferente! Todos os movimentos que fizemos pareciam criar um terremoto dentro de mim — disse ela, timidamente.

Ele meneou a cabeça. Ela tinha alguma ideia do quanto era especial?

Bella adormeceu tão logo descansou a cabeça no travesseiro. Edward também sucumbiu ao sono, sentindo-se mais feliz do que jamais se sentira na vida.

Acordou-a duas vezes durante a noite, e em ambas ela se entregou com total abandono.

Edward acordou com uma sensação de ter perdido alguma coisa importante. Nada menos do que a si próprio.

Qualquer homem seria um tolo em permitir que uma mulher exercesse tamanho poder sobre ele, mas, naquele momento, estava impotente para minimizar sua reação a Bella.

A única coisa que amenizava a situação era que as obsessões eram completamente mútuas. Ela também não podia resistir ao seu poder de sedução.

Bella era uma amante incrível, uma mulher como nenhuma outra. O sonho de todos os homens.

Uma sensação de desorientação o dominou quando se lembrou de determinada linha da carta do tio-avô.

Anthony tinha dito a mesma coisa sobre Renée, que ela era o sonho de todos os homens na cama. O velho homem escrevera que continuara sustentando o casamento por tanto tempo apenas por causa do desejo que Renée despertava nele, e também por estar viciado no prazer sexual que ela proporcionava.

Vício. A palavra estava muito ligada aos sentimentos de Edward por Bella.

Mas não estava escravizado por sua libido a ponto de permitir que uma mulher destruísse seu orgulho e esmagasse sua dignidade só porque era boa na cama.

Você realmente não permitiria?, uma voz atormentada surgiu em sua cabeça.

Com pensamentos perturbadores, olhou para a mulher frágil dormindo ao seu lado. Não podia ver-lhe o rosto porque estava coberto pelos lençóis de seda, mas o volume dos seios era revelado sob a coberta fina e podia sentir a maciez de sua pele. Um desejo ardente surgiu e ele teve que se conter para não acordá-la.

Vício. Obsessão. O quão diferentes eles eram?

Mas estava viciado? Ele a queria, mas não tinha de possuí-la. Poderia sobreviver sem fazer amor. Não era escravo da paixão.

Além do mais, uma virgem merecia alguma consideração.

Lembranças começaram a aborrecê-lo, sensações que não fora capaz de assimilar em sua atordoada mente. Não houvera nenhum sangue.

A virgindade de uma mulher tinha de ser cuidadosamente violada porque provocava uma ruptura de uma membrana fina em seu interior, resultando em sangramento. Mas Bella não sangrara. Também não sentira dor. Havia sentido prazer todas as vezes que fizeram amor.

Ela lhe dissera que era virgem, mas não parecia.

A possibilidade de Bella ter mentido com relação à sua inocência causou-lhe uma onda de raiva e dor.

Afinal de contas, Renée não enganara seu tio, fazendo-o acreditar que era mais inocente sexualmente do que na realidade?

Estaria Bella enganando-o da mesma forma que a mãe enganara Anthony?

Ela lhe permitira amá-la apesar de Edward deixar bem claro que casamento não estava nos seus planos. Por quê?

Edward praguejou quando se lembrou de mais um fomento da noite anterior. Não tinham usado preservativos, e Bella não mencionara nada, mesmo sabendo que ele a queria sem prometer qualquer vínculo.

Ela não havia exigido um compromisso porque planejara fazê-lo cair numa armadilha. Bella fora mais astuta que a mãe, porque ele nunca se enganara sobre Renée.

E se entregara a ela completamente!

Quando pensou na decisão da noite anterior de casar-se com Bella, sentiu uma náusea.

Ela era uma jogadora profissional de extraordinária habilidade.

Bella saiu do banheiro enrolada no grande roupão de Edward. Havia acordado sozinha, e tentou não importuná-lo. Ele era um homem de negócios e tinha passado vários dias longe da empresa. Deveria ter muitos compromissos de trabalho.

Mas isso não tinha nada a ver com sua importância na vida dele. Nenhum homem podia fazer amor tão ternamente e não sentir algo além de desejo.

Ele fora tão gentil, tão doce, que seu coração enchia-se de alegria quando se recordava. O ato de amor tinha sido maravilhoso. Edward Cullen era um amante perfeito.

Gostaria que o relacionamento deles não terminasse, mas não lhe pedira promessa alguma, assim como ele não oferecera nenhuma.

Se ela lhe contasse a verdade sobre seus sentimentos e sobre seu passado, isso faria diferença?

Edward precisava saber, sem sombra de dúvida, que ela não era como a mãe.

Bella tinha se entregado virgem. Não havia dormido com ninguém, e o amava. Quase lhe dissera isso no momento que faziam amor. Ousaria repetir as palavras na luz fria do dia?

Por outro lado, poderia suportar o custo que pagaria pela sua covardia, se não contasse? Edward a deixaria voltar para a Califórnia, acreditando que ela não queria nada mais do que um encontro sexual?

Bella duvidava que ele a amasse, mas sabia que sentia algo mais profundo do que apenas luxúria.

Isso seria o suficiente para construir um relacionamento? Ele estaria disposto a tentar? Ela não saberia, a não ser que fosse honesta com ele.

Além do mais, o amor era honesto. Não se escondia atrás de orgulho e medo do passado.

Havia tanta coisa que ela não lhe contara sobre seu passado! Depois de sua experiência como adolescente, tinha rejeitado o modo de vida de Renée completamente, e Edward acreditaria nela quando lhe revelasse tudo, pois era um homem inteligente e compreensivo.

Acreditaria que ela realmente o amava quando percebesse que fora capaz de fazer amor com ele depois do trauma que sofrerá.

Bella estava pronta para lhe contar tudo quando Edward entrou no quarto com expressão severa.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ela, imaginando se não seria melhor esperar um outro momento para discutirem seus sentimentos e seu futuro.

Ele não parecia muito receptivo. Quase imediatamente, ela puniu-se por ser tão covarde. Ele possuía uma empresa multinacional que gerava milhões de problemas, consequentemente, afetando-lhe o humor.

— Estou bem. — Havia uma estranha luz nos olhos verdes. — E você, dormiu bem?

— Sim. — Ela suspirou. — Edward, há algo que preciso lhe contar.

— Há?

— Sim. Por favor, pode me escutar?

Os lábios dele torceram-se numa imitação de um sorriso.

— Acredito que já sei o que é.

— Não, acho que não sabe. — Edward era mais inteligente do que a maioria dos homens que ela conhecia, mas não era um leitor de mentes.

— É relacionado com a questão de sua virgindade.

Chocada, ela o fitou, incapaz de falar por alguns segundos. Como ele poderia saber?

— Renée lhe contou?

— Sim. Calculei, através de sua mãe.

Aquela era uma maneira estranha de colocar as coisas.

— Edward, estou falando sobre o que aconteceu comigo quando tinha 16 anos. Sabe algo sobre isso?

Ele empalideceu e uma raiva amarga cobriu-lhe o semblante.

— Você quer me contar que teve uma experiência traumática com um homem, não?

Ela assentiu, e sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem, sentou-se na beira da cama.

— Não posso acreditar que ela tenha lhe contado. Fez-me jurar nunca dizer uma palavra.

— E agora você vai me contar que não acreditava que poderia responder sexualmente a um homem, mas eu reacendi sua paixão feminina. — A total falta de emoção na voz de Edward deixou-a estarrecida.

— Sim — replicou ela nervosamente.

— Não, sim… não me engano facilmente.

Bella pensou que se ele realmente tivesse se envolvido com ela depois da noite anterior, estaria furioso sobre o que lhe acontecera aos 16 anos.

Era um homem grego, tradicional, possessivo e protetor. Aquilo, provavelmente, era tão difícil para ele quanto era para ela falar sobre o assunto.

— Eu a conheço muito bem.

Ela assentiu.

— Sim, conhece, e talvez esta seja uma das razões pelas quais eu o ame tanto.

O rosto dele contorceu-se, como se estivesse com dor.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Bella!

Ela não esperava que ele se importasse com sua declaração de amor. Homens como Edward não se rendiam aos sentimentos muito facilmente, mas também não pensara que suas palavras fossem descartadas de forma tão fria.

— O quê?

— Você sabia que Anthony tinha planejado divorciar-se de Renée depois que descobriu exatamente quem ela era?

Bella não sabia o que aquilo tinha a ver com eles, mas suspirou.

— Uma das amigas de minha mãe contou-me a novidade por e-mail.

Os olhos dele pareciam duas gotas de esmeraldas.

— Então, saber disso proporcionou a grande cena de sedução da noite passada.

— Que grande cena de sedução? — Nada estava indo pelo caminho que ela tinha antecipado, fazendo-a se sentir cada vez mais confusa.

— O jantar, sua disponibilidade de ficar ao meu lado mesmo depois que lhe falei que não pretendia me casar. Isso tudo faz sentido agora. Você veio para a Grécia sabendo que sua mãe havia sido eliminada do testamento. Não queria que seu "ingresso" para a fortuna terminasse, então fez um jogo para prender um outro homem rico.

— Do que você está falando?

— Estou falando de você, a virgem inocente — acusou ele — permitindo-se ter sexo pela primeira vez comigo, conquistando seu "ingresso" para a fortuna.

Bella estava totalmente horrorizada, não podendo acreditar no que ouvia.

— Você acredita que fiz amor com você porque estava procurando dinheiro? — Ela queria gritar, mas a voz não passou de um sussurro. — Acha que vim à Grécia, para o funeral de minha mãe, pretendendo seduzi-lo?

— Você sabia sobre o divórcio.

— Não soube antes de vir para a Grécia. Descobri ontem.

— Quem lhe contou? Um passarinho verde? — perguntou ele com ironia. Ela quis explicar sobre o e-mail, mas Edward a interrompeu: — Espera que eu acredite que Renée não ligou para você e contou-lhe a verdade, mas que soube disso através de um e-mail depois da morte de sua mãe?

— Não, não espero que você acredite nisso, mas é a verdade — disse ela, sentindo que seus sonhos desmoronavam como castelos de areia.

**Iiiii é só o começo meninas, o Edward ainda vai magoar muito a Bella tadinha!!! Comentem e até próximo !!!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 6**

— Você disse que me conhecia. Se conhecesse, saberia o quanto foi difícil a noite passada, depois do que me aconteceu quando eu era mais jovem.

— Essa farsa foi usada também por sua mãe. Pode ter funcionado com Anthony, mas não funcionará comigo.

Renée tinha fingido ter um trauma sexual no passado? Ela acreditaria em qualquer tramoia, pois havia tido uma vida inteira de joguinhos e mentiras. Todavia, o que não podia aceitar era que em tão pouco tempo Edward tivesse se transformado de um amante carinhoso e quente em um impiedoso estranho. Como tudo poderia, ter saído tão errado?

— A noite passada foi linda!

Alguma coisa brilhou nos olhos dele, mas Bella nem mesmo tentou entender o que era. Seu coração estava sendo despedaçado.

— Uma manipulação linda, você quer dizer, mas não sou meu tio e não serei enganado pela minha libido num relacionamento com uma meretriz, e, ainda por cima, mercenária.

Ela saiu da cama indignada, pois o último insulto tinha sido muito forte.

— Não ouse me xingar.

— A verdade dói?

— A verdade? O que você sabe sobre a verdade? Você está tão errado quanto Anthony nunca esteve. — Ele acreditava em mentiras sobre ela, mas mentiras que o próprio Edward havia criado. — Não sou como minha mãe, entreguei-me para você virgem, pelo amor de Deus!

Edward a olhou sem se convencer, mais parecendo uma estátua de mármore gelada.

— Sua virgindade era tão falsa quanto seu suposto amor.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula com as palavras dele.

— Você não acredita que eu era virgem?

— Você foi pega nas suas próprias mentiras. Deu a entender que foi violentada, mas depois falou que era virgem. Violentada e virgem? Não dá para entender.

— Eu nunca tive uma relação sexual antes. — Foi tudo que Bella pôde dizer, pois não estava a fim de relembrar um momento tão doloroso de sua vida, não depois do que ele tinha dito.

— Você não sangrou.

E isso era prova incontestável de que ela tivera experiência sexual? Que não tinha sangrado?

Não, não tinha. Sangrara aos 16 anos, tanto que havia ficado horrorizada, pensando que morreria. Bella havia se recusado a levá-la para o pronto-socorro, dizendo-lhe para não ser um bebê chorão, que todas as mulheres sangravam quando seu hímen era rompido.

Ela estava sangrando novamente agora. Por dentro, onde não podia ver seu amor tendo uma hemorragia letal, e a dor era até mesmo pior do que tinha sido naquele dia horrível, tanto tempo atrás.

— Eu não exigi casamento. Entreguei-me a você livremente. Isso não conta? — Bella não estava nem mesmo tentando convencê-lo, apenas acentuando o óbvio.

— Você vendeu-se muito barato.

Cada palavra era como uma bofetada no rosto dela.

Se Edward pensava que o ato de fazer amor fora do casamento era algo impensado para ela, estava completamente errado. Bella nunca aceitara o estilo de vida da mãe como exemplo, e sempre almejara uma cerimônia de casamento, um vestido branco e um príncipe encantado, mas havia se entregado ao seu príncipe, sem tramoias, porque o amava muito.

E esperara que ele descobrisse seu amor como realmente era, e valorizasse a dádiva de seu coração.

Ela fora completamente tola e ingênua.

— Nada mais a dizer? — perguntou Edward, com um tom de voz que ela não reconheceu.

Bella simplesmente meneou a cabeça, recusando-se a olhá-lo novamente. Seu coração doía tanto que imaginou se poderia ter um infarto.

Edward permaneceu ali por diversos segundos, fitando-a, a tensão visível no semblante, mas finalmente virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Levou algum tempo para Bella se estabilizar das ofensas sofridas. Então, tirou o roupão que vestia, incapaz de suportar o toque em sua pele de qualquer coisa que pertencesse a ele. Saiu nua do quarto para o corredor e entrou no próprio quarto, fechando e trancando a porta.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu um movimento, mas não se virou para ver quem era, não se importando se era um dos empregados ou se a tinham visto nua.

Nada mais importava.

O processo de aniquilamento emocional, que Renée começara tanto tempo atrás, tinha sido completado no quarto de Edward.

Bella fora uma tola em amar tal monstro.

O peso no peito dizia-lhe que jamais cometeria o mesmo erro novamente. Estava anestesiada contra a dor porque, em vez de tristeza, sentia entorpecimento. O que, de alguma maneira, lhe causava certa satisfação. Já tinha tido sua cota de dor.

Ao fazer a mala, pegou a caixa de lembranças que pegara no quarto da mãe e tirou de dentro uma concha da praia do dia que haviam saído para pescar. Encontrou também uma flor que Edward tinha colhido em um dos passeios deles, coisas simples que agora agrediam sua própria estupidez emocional. Fechou a caixa e jogou-a no cesto de lixo, depois ligou para a companhia aérea, fez uma reserva e chamou um táxi para levá-la ao aeroporto.

Trinta minutos depois, deixou o apartamento.

Bella ouviu a voz de Edward ao telefone através da porta, quando passou pelo escritório, mas não tinha desejo de parar e dizer "Adeus". Tudo já havia sido dito, e ela esperava nunca mais ver o cínico novamente.

— E como vai sua hóspede, filho?

Edward apertou com força o telefone ao ouvir a pergunta da mãe. A última vez que havia visto sua hóspede, ela parecia derrotada.

Ele tinha passado as últimas horas tentando tirá-la da mente, assim como a noite anterior, mas não havia funcionado. Os negócios da companhia não conseguiam afastar seus pensamentos de Bella, e a pergunta de sua mãe apenas lhe trazia tudo de volta à mente, com impressionante clareza.

Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?

Não havia resposta para o que fizera, mas Esme chamou seu nome ao telefone.

— Fale, mamãe.

— Perguntei como vai Bella.

— Não muito bem.

— Vocês discutiram? — perguntou a mãe dele, em tom de censura, deixando claro que, se houvera uma discussão, a culpa era de Edward.

— Bella é igual à mãe.

— Você não acredita nisso realmente, acredita?

As coisas na cabeça de Edward estavam confusas, e admitir que estava completamente errado era difícil até para si mesmo.

— Quais são as chances de ela ser diferente?

— Você é um tolo se a julga igual à mãe.

Ser chamado de tolo por Esme não era agradável, e Edward cerrou os dentes, frustrado.

— Você fala com tanta certeza! Diga-me por quê.

— Uma hora na companhia de Bella é o suficiente para mostrar que duas pessoas não podem ser mais diferentes. Você deixou seu preconceito abalar seu julgamento.

Ele tinha pensado nisso também, mas depois se convenceu que estava errado.

— Talvez você tenha permitido que sua compaixão abalasse seu julgamento — disse Edward.

O suspiro da mãe foi longo e cheio de desaprovação.

— Ela passou os últimos anos vivendo completamente independente de Renée. Não somente insistiu em viver num outro país, longe da influência da mãe, mas também parou de aceitar ajuda financeira de Anthony quando se formou na universidade. Se Bella fosse igual à mãe, não estaria na Grécia participando do estilo de vida decadente da mãe? No mínimo teria permitido que Anthony lhe desse uma mesada.

— Não sei se Anthony deixou de sustentá-la.

— Mas você mudava de assunto todas as vezes que o nome dela era mencionado nos últimos anos.

Edward a queria, e ouvir falar sobre Bella somente exacerbava sua dor.

— Ela mentiu para mim — disse ele na defensiva.

— Não acredito nisso.

Estimulado pelo tom de reprovação na voz da mãe, ele contou a verdade:

— Pois, acredite, Bella disse que era virgem, mas não era. Estava tentando me fazer cair numa armadilha, da mesma forma que Renée trapaceou Anthony.

O suspiro da mãe foi seguido de um gemido que revelava verdadeiro desgosto grego.

— E como você pode estar tão certo disso?

Acostumado à aprovação inquestionável dos pais, a insistência da mãe de que ele estava errado o deixou zangado.

— Como você acha?

Sua mãe falou uma palavra que Edward nunca a ouvira pronunciar antes.

— Não me diga que você a acusou dessas coisas depois de fazer amor com ela.

— Não serei enganado como meu tio — insistiu Edward.

— Não, você simplesmente está enganando a si mesmo. Oh, criança tola.

Apesar de não gostar de ser chamado de tolo ou de criança, aos 30 anos, ele não disse nada.

— Em que evidência você se baseou para concluir que ela não é virgem?

— Isso não é uma coisa que gostaria de discutir com você.

— Com quem vai discutir, então, senão com sua mãe? Se pode fazer uma acusação, pode também dizer-me o motivo da mesma.

— Bella não sangrou. — Mesmo a léguas de distância, Edward corou, constrangido em dizer aquilo à mãe.

— E daí?

— Daí que ela não era inocente como dizia. Eu não teria me importado, mas se Bella mentiu para mim sobre isso, mentiria sobre outras coisas também.

— E baseado nesse raciocínio você partiu-lhe o coração?

— Não parti o coração dela.

— Você não a rejeitou?

— Não fiz promessas, para início de conversa.

— E você diz que Bella é a mentirosa? — De repente, Esme começou um discurso sobre homens gregos tolos e teimosos. Informou-o que mesmo um homem das cavernas deveria perceber que nem todas as mulheres entram na maturidade com seu hímen intacto. A falta de sangue não era evidência em absoluto.

Sua mãe estava envergonhada por Edward tirar a inocência de Bella fora dos laços do casamento e, depois, culpá-la. Terminou dizendo-lhe que Edward mereceria se Bella nunca mais falasse com ele, e que ela, Esme Cullen, achava que o filho tinha sido um completo tolo. Se quisesse netos, teria de esperar que Emmett estivesse pronto para casar-se, porque não queria netos com genes tão cínicos e imprudentes.

Os ouvidos de Edward ainda zuniram por diversos minutos depois que a mãe desligou o telefone sem ao menos se despedir.

Sua mãe estava certa. Como ele podia ter se convencido daquelas coisas sobre Bella? Ela nunca deixara transparecer a menor tendência de ser semelhante à mãe. Entretanto, a maneira grega, ele a culpava pelos pecados de Renée.

Ele empalideceu quando se lembrou de todas as coisas horríveis que dissera a Bella, as acusações que havia feito. Edward a magoara, quando ela se entregara livremente, e a verdade estivera nos olhos encantadores de Bella para que visse como estava ferida.

Ele até mesmo se convencera de que fazer amor sem preservativo tinha sido culpa dela, quando, na verdade, a culpa fora toda sua. Afinal, era Edward quem tinha experiência, e em sua fúria em possuí-la não havia sequer pensado em sexo seguro.

As palavras de sua mãe não eram nada comparadas aos pensamentos que o castigavam agora.

Um abismo profundo abriu-se diante dele, escuro, frio e tenebroso. Se não pudesse desculpar-se com Bella, certamente cairia nele rapidamente.

Com essa apressada convicção, foi até o quarto de Bella procurá-la, mas, quando chegou estava vazio, não tinha sinal de suas coisas.

Edward sentiu um nó no estômago e sua respiração tornou-se ofegante quando abriu gavetas e armários, confirmando o que deduzira: ela tinha ido embora, e, o pior, sem deixar um bilhete sequer. Na sua procura, percebeu uma caixa decorativa no cesto de lixo, que parecia um pequeno cofre de lembranças, como a que sua mãe tinha, e onde guardava coisas que haviam pertencido ao pai.

O que aquilo estava fazendo no cesto de lixo de Bella? Ela a levara da ilha e era estranho que escolhesse aquele momento para jogá-la fora.

Edward pegou a caixa e abriu-a. No momento que seus olhos viram seu conteúdo, um sentimento de pavor o dominou. Literalmente, Bella o jogara fora de sua vida, juntamente com todas as lembranças que poderia ter dele. Memórias do começo do relacionamento deles lhe vieram à mente, tudo que testemunhava os sentimentos que Bella nutria por ele desde o princípio.

Sentimentos que ele ignorara.

Não, isso não era bem verdade. Havia notado a adoração ingênua de Bella por ele, e a incentivara porque ela o atraía como nenhuma outra mulher fora capaz, mesmo aos 17 anos de idade. Edward a desejara desde então, mas a inocência dela o amedrontava, assim como a timidez no meio de homens. Nunca havia ido à piscina quando os amigos da mãe estavam por perto, embora tivesse ido algumas vezes com ele.

Bella tinha evitado as festas de Renée quando vivia na ilha.

A tolice de suas convicções anteriores o atingiu novamente. Sua única desculpa era que estava ficando louco desde a morte do tio. Seu pesar pela perda de um homem que, além de ter sido a figura de pai, foi seu mentor de negócios, havia se intensificado pela morte desnecessária do velho homem, e sofrimento pelo que sua vida se transformara desde que se casara com Renée.

Adicionando isso à necessidade que sentia em não se apaixonar por Bella, uma necessidade que não podia mais controlar, o levara a agir de modo irracional.

Bella sentou-se na cadeira coberta de vinil do consultório, num misto de entorpecimento e estupefação.

A expressão impessoal do médico não lhe oferecia conforto diante da notícia tão devastadora.

Tinha ido ao médico para descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seus hormônios femininos e havia sido surpreendida pela descoberta.

— Esta não é uma condição incomum. Você ficaria surpresa se soubesse quantas pessoas com menos de 30 anos têm problemas cardíacos. Arritmia é o mais comum, e um dos mais suaves.

Suave? Ela não considerava suave o risco de derrame ou de um infarto, mas talvez aquela fosse a opinião dele. Não havia dúvida de que dr. Volturi, muito frequentemente, atendia pacientes em estados bem mais graves do que o de Bella.

— Tratamentos bem-sucedidos para hipertireoidismo podem fazer desaparecer sua arritmia.

— E se não for feito significa que meu coração está condenado? Isso não me parece tão suave assim.

O dr. Volturi assentiu, com a mesma expressão impassível.

— O risco é muito pequeno.

— Quão pequeno?

— Seu ecocardiograma revela que com um tratamento eficaz de seis semanas o risco de um infarto ou derrame é quase inexistente.

Bella suspirou.

— Então, como trataremos da minha tireoide?

Ela tinha 23 anos e era jovem demais para lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

Contudo, de acordo com o médico, hipertireoidismo era algo bastante comum.

— Você tem a opção de tratar isso com medicamentos, cirurgia ou radioterapia suave.

Bella indagou mais sobre as três opções e achou que a pior de todas seria cirurgia. O médico informou que uma terapia com medicamentos seria indolor e não provocaria efeitos colaterais.

— Contudo, você precisará se afastar de crianças pequenas e abster-se de abraçar qualquer pessoa por 72 horas depois de tomar a medicação.

— Entendo. — Um assunto que ela vinha tentando ignorar nos últimos dois meses não pôde ser evitado por mais tempo. — Que impacto esse tratamento poderia ter sobre uma gravidez?

— Há uma possibilidade de você estar grávida?

— Não sei. — O médico arregalou os olhos. — Minha menstruação atrasou uma semana — A voz de Bella vacilou, pois não podia dizer o que ela e Edward tinham feito. Deu um suspiro profundo e continuou — Bem, tive uma relação sexual e não menstruo há dois meses.

— Tem enjoo matinal?

— Não.

— Seus seios estão sensíveis?

— Um pouco, acho. — Ela não costumava tocar os seios, exceto para lavá-los, no chuveiro.

— Há uma porção de razões para interrupção de menstruação além de gravidez.

— Eu sei. Este foi o motivo pelo qual agendei uma consulta médica.

Bella, certamente, não havia esperado ir ao consultório e ficar sabendo que tinha um problema cardíaco por causa da tireoide.

— Gravidez impediria o uso de radioterapia para seu problema de tireoide. Se você tem tempo, poderemos fazer um teste de gravidez agora, antes de qualquer decisão.

— Sim.

Uma hora depois, Bella se sentou na mesma cadeira de vinil, sentindo-se como se seu mundo tivesse desmoronado.

— Estou grávida há dez semanas?

— Correto. Precisamos discutir as opções.

— Sim. — A atenção de Bella não estava focalizada no médico.

Pelos mesmos dois meses e meio em que o bebê vinha crescendo em seu interior ela havia se fechado emocionalmente, vivendo num casulo isolado, no qual nenhuma outra pessoa tivera permissão para entrar.

De repente, outro ser vivo estava em seu casulo. Iria ter o bebê, e aquela criança estaria dentro de seus mecanismos de defesa para o resto da vida.

— O pai do bebê está informado?

— Não. — Uma imagem de Edward tentou formar-se na, sua cabeça e uma porta mental se fechou. — Ele não está mais na minha vida.

— Dois meses não é um tempo longo demais para se considerar um aborto — disse o dr. Volturi, sem um pingo de emoção.

Bella sentiu uma proteção feroz pela pequena vida crescendo dentro de seu corpo.

— Esta não é uma opção.

O médico continuou na sua impassibilidade.

— Você deveria pelo menos considerar isso.

— Não!

— Acho que você não considerou todos os aspectos de sua situação. Se não tratar de seu hipertireoidismo, sua arritmia cardíaca vai continuar, colocando-a em risco tanto para um infarto quanto para um derrame. A medicação que poderia curar sua arritmia pode, também, ter efeitos colaterais adversos à gravidez.

— Neste caso, não tomarei os remédios.

— O que a deixa com duas opções médicas potencialmente sérias, sem um tratamento pelos próximos sete meses.

— Não há qualquer tratamento satisfatório que seja seguro para a gravidez?

— Você poderia tentar betabloqueadores, mas um tratamento com medicações mais agressivas iria lhe proporcionar maior chance de recuperação total. Além disso, o tratamento com betabloqueadores também não é completamente sem risco.

Bella disse ao médico que consideraria as alternativas e agradeceu o tempo dispensado, mas foi para casa determinada a não retornar ao dr. Volturi, pois qualquer pessoa que pensasse que matar um bebê fosse a resposta para seus problemas de saúde era louca.

Até aquela consulta médica, Bella nem mesmo sabia sobre ter arritmia e hipertireoidismo, portanto nenhum dos dois problemas podia ser assim tão grave.

Fez o possível para se alimentar de maneira saudável, tanto para seu coração como para o bebê, e estabeleceu um ritmo diário de exercícios leves, treinando numa academia para mulheres. Essa parte foi fácil. Procurou uma obstetra e começou a tomar suplementos pré-natais. Sentia-se fisicamente melhor do que em qualquer outro período de sua vida, e deixando de lado a preocupação com a saúde, Bella não mencionou seus problemas cardíacos para a médica.

Se ainda sentia falta de Edward nas horas tardias, recusava-se a ter qualquer tipo de sentimento à luz do dia.

Sua atitude de complacência em relação à sua condição cardiológica durou até que acordou numa ambulância, a caminho de um pronto-socorro, depois de desmaiar no trabalho.

Estava em condições de ir para casa poucas horas depois, mas a realidade de sua condição física não poderia mais ser desprezada.

Bella precisava estar segura que o bebê seria bem cuidado se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse.

A vontade de ligar para Edward vinha crescendo diariamente nas duas semanas desde a descoberta da gravidez. Não o amava mais. Como poderia, depois de tudo que ele lhe dissera? Contudo, não permitiria que o filho fosse privado do pai, como ela mesma tinha sido.

Não importava se Edward pensasse que ela era a reencarnação de Renée, ou mesmo se visse a gravidez como uma outra armadilha. Ela não estava tentando ludibriá-lo, e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele saberia isso. Edward amava a família, e se aceitasse que o bebê era seu, amaria o filho também.

Ela ligou para o escritório de Edward no dia seguinte.

A secretária se ofereceu para anotar um recado, porque ele estava em reunião.

Quando Bella deu o nome à secretária, a mulher exclamou:

— Isabella Swan? — como se quase não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia.

— Sim, mas diga-lhe para retornar a ligação para meu trabalho e mandar chamar por Isabella Newman.

— Por favor, aguarde um momento. — A secretária parecia muito agitada. — Colocarei Kyrios Cullen na linha para você diretamente.

— Oh, não, isso não é necessário. Ele pode me ligar depois.

— Tenho instruções muito claras, sra. Newman.

Que instruções? Bella teria pensado que Edward diria à secretária para recusar qualquer chamada telefônica sua, não interrompê-lo numa reunião importante. Ainda estava intrigada quando a voz profunda dele surgiu na linha.

— Bella? — A voz dele era impessoal.

— Sim?

— Isabella Newman agora? — perguntou ele com inflexão muito estranha na voz.

— Sim.

— Eu estou…

Ele silenciou por tanto tempo que ela chegou a pensar que a linha tivesse caído.

— Edward?

— Sim. Acredito que você merece os parabéns.

Se ele congratulasse sempre as pessoas naquele tom de voz, não teria muitos amigos.

— Por quê? — De modo algum ele podia saber sobre o bebê…?

— Seu casamento.

— Você está louco? Não estou casada.

— Não está?

— Não.

Seria possível que Edward acreditava que ela sairia de uma relação com ele para envolver-se com outro homem e se casar, assim tão rápido? Talvez, pois ele a considerava uma mulher de moral baixa, para não dizer uma meretriz, e, ainda por cima, mentirosa.

— Então, o que significa Isabella Newman? — A voz dele revelava raiva, deixando-a confusa.

Mas ela tinha se esquecido que Edward não sabia sobre a mudança de seu sobrenome. Ela contou sobre o assunto, então.

— Certo. Por que você me ligou, agape mou? — disse ele em grego.

A conexão deveria estar péssima. Ela podia jurar que ele a chamara de "meu amor", mas isso não era possível.

— Há uma coisa que preciso lhe contar. Duas, na verdade.

— Conte-me, então.

— Estou grávida. Sei que não vai acreditar que o bebê é seu até que façamos testes de DNA, mas estou querendo fazê-lo. — Ela havia tomado essa decisão simplesmente pelo bem-estar do bebê. Novamente, um silêncio sepulcral. — Edward?

— Estou aqui.

— Diga alguma coisa.

— Não sei o que dizer. — Então, finalmente, ele falou, numa voz atônita: — Você está grávida e me ligou. Agradeço a Deus por isso. Você não tem muitos motivos para confiar em mim.

— Eu não confio em você. — Como ela seria tão tola em confiar, depois da maneira como ele a rejeitara?

— Todavia, você me ligou.

— Não tive outra escolha.

— Porque está grávida.

— Porque há complicações. Tenho de saber que meu bebê vai ficar bem.

— O que está dizendo? Que tipo de complicação? — O sotaque grego era carregado. — Você corre risco?

— De certo modo, sim. — E ela explicou o que o médico tinha dito, mas omitiu sua ida recente ao pronto-socorro.

Ele fez perguntas detalhadas, incluindo o nome da obstetra e algumas que ela não soube responder, sentindo-se até constrangida, mas em nenhum momento Edward a acusou de ser negligente com a saúde do bebê.

Quando ela contou-lhe sobre a recomendação do dr. Volturi para um aborto, ele praguejou tanto em grego como em inglês. Ela não soube se era porque o médico havia sugerido aquilo ou porque Bella se recusara a aceitar a sugestão.

— Dê-me seus dados para contato. — A ordem abrupta a espantou. Mesmo assustada por ele exigir tanto o endereço de sua casa como o do trabalho, Bella lhe deu os detalhes. — E, agora, você está bem?

— Estou ótima.

— Entrarei em contato mais tarde — disse ele, de modo sucinto, e desligou o telefone.

**Eaiiiii!!! Meninas que capítulo em?! Vou explicar algumas coisas: primeiro, a Bella disse que era virgem, e era, ela só sofreu uma violência sexual na adolescência, nós próximos capítulos ela vai explicar, continuando, ela nunca teve relações sexuais, só com o tonto do Edward que fez o favor de não acreditar nela, já que nem todas as mulheres sangram na primeira relação sexual, como Esme explicou pra ele. Segundo: ela está grávida e com arritmia cardíaca, eis que o nosso querido Edward volta, maaasss ela não vai facilitar as coisas para ele, ele vai ter que se esforçar muito pra conquistar ela novamente! Nossa falei demais! Kkkkk só explicando pra vcs ! Até o próximo capítulo! Bjim**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 7**

Bella permaneceu por diversos minutos olhando para o telefone agora desligado.

O som das ondas do mar, quebrando na areia, chegava através das portas abertas do pátio, e o espaldar alto da cadeira de vime tocava seus ombros, como sempre fizera, mas ela precisava enfrentar uma outra realidade agora.

Edward Cullen não era o salafrário que ela pensava.

A discussão deles não tinha sido como imaginara. Não houvera recriminações e ele sequer negara a paternidade, embora não a tivesse reconhecido também.

Estranhamente, Edward não fizera uma única acusação, mesmo achando que ela se casara três meses após ter perdido a virgindade com ele.

E Bella não podia culpá-lo por isso, afinal, mudara o próprio sobrenome.

Pelo que podia entender, ele nem mesmo tinha ficado zangado, mas por que desligara o telefone tão abruptamente?

Talvez precisasse de algum tempo para digerir o que estava acontecendo.

A própria Bella não havia aceitado imediatamente a realidade de sua gravidez e de seu estado de saúde, e, para Edward, com certeza tinha sido pior.

Ele a dispensara, e agora ela aparecia grávida, uma mulher que ele não queria, em quem não confiava e que, obviamente, esperava nunca mais ver.

O outro lado do pesadelo que estava vivendo era estar grávida de um homem muito arrogante, contudo Edward não reagira como se estivesse num pesadelo.

Se pudesse acreditar no que ouvira, Bella teria de admitir que o tom de voz de Edward ao final da ligação fora de alívio, seguido de preocupação.

Como podia um homem que a considerava a mais baixa das mulheres ficar preocupado com ela?

A situação seria até engraçada se não fosse quase trágica, e, em vez de rir, ela sentiu uma pontada no coração. Durante todos aqueles meses ficara em estado de torpor emocional, e não estava nem um pouco receptiva a esse sinal de que os sentimentos pudessem estar voltando para atormentá-la.

Então, percebeu que o que estava sentindo era uma dor física, provocada por sua gravidez. Tinha de ser. Não havia restado nada dentro do seu coração para reagir àquele telefonema num nível emocional.

Pensamentos sobre Edward, sobre o bebê e as condições de sua saúde atormentavam-lhe a mente durante a noite, impedindo-a de dormir.

Edward não voltou a telefonar, e Bella não sabia qual o motivo.

Não importava quantas vezes voltasse a pensar na conversa que haviam tido ao telefone, continuava intrigada com a atual atitude do homem que dera vida a seu bebê e depois a rejeitara com tanta crueldade.

Além disso, medo do futuro e preocupação com a saúde da criança ao nascer deixavam-na em um lastimável estado de tensão.

Bella tentou achar uma posição confortável na cama, mas não conseguia relaxar o corpo o suficiente para repousar e dormir. Finalmente, com os cobertores e lençóis desarrumados, desistiu e saiu da cama.

Leite quente sempre ajudava, diziam os livros, e ela bebeu uma xícara com um pouco de açúcar e baunilha.

Não se sentiu menos cansada ou relaxada, mas voltou para o quarto, determinada a descansar.

A pilha de lençóis e travesseiros amarfanhados e o acolchoado de seda azul atestavam sua noite mal dormida. Precisou até refazer a cama antes que pudesse pensar em voltar para ela.

Afofou os travesseiros, colocou-os de volta na cama e estava ajeitando o lençol no lugar quando a campainha da porta tocou. Um rápido olhar para o relógio de cabeceira mostrou-lhe que eram três da manhã. A campainha soou novamente, de modo insistente.

O lençol azul-claro escapou de seus dedos e ela ficou indecisa se atendia ou hão à porta. Não podia imaginar quem pudesse visitá-la no meio da noite. Nenhuma das amigas da mãe tinha seu endereço atual e ninguém que ela conhecia seria tão inconveniente.

Um punho forte e insistente bateu na porta de aço, e Bella colocou a mão contra o peito, tentando acalmar as batidas fortes do coração, quando olhou pelo olho-mágico.

No início, viu somente uma camisa social branca imaculada, desabotoada no pescoço, sem gravata. Não conseguia ver o rosto do homem, mas o reconheceria até na hora de sua morte. Não era ninguém menos do que Edward!

Bella destrancou a porta e seus lábios se abriram para cumprimentá-lo, mas não conseguiu articular as palavras.

Os olhos dele pareciam estar mais verdes, com uma emoção indescritível, e suas feições eram de absoluta fadiga. Estava mais magro do que na última vez que ela o vira, como se tivesse estado doente recentemente, e linhas de estresse marcavam sua boca. Os últimos três meses deviam ter sido de trabalho muito árduo para que Edward parecesse tão desgastado.

Bella estendeu-lhe a mão num gesto voluntário para confirmar a realidade de sua visão, uma vez que sua mente era incapaz de aceitar que Edward Cullen estava de pé, ali, na soleira da porta.

Ele segurou-lhe a mão exatamente quando seu coração começou a disparar outra vez, de modo louco, enquanto sua respiração parecia cada vez mais difícil. Bella rezou para que não estivesse prestes a desmaiar de novo. Mas não teve chance, pois com um movimento ágil ele a ergueu nos braços e a carregou para dentro.

— Onde é o seu quarto?

Ela apontou para o corredor e Edward a conduziu até o quarto, deitando-a sobre o lençol que Bella acabara de colocar na cama.

O suave movimento oscilante do colchão de água juntou-se aos sentimentos de desorientação de Bella.

— Você está bem? Precisa de um médico?

— Não, foi apenas o choque ao vê-lo. Foi apenas uma leve falta de ar.

— Eu deveria ter telefonado para avisá-la sobre minha vinda, mas não pensei em nada, exceto em chegar até você, desde o momento que me ligou.

Ele não queria dizer aquelas palavras daquela maneira, que soassem como se estivesse louco de saudade…

— Por causa do bebê — disse Bella, questionando se ele podia duvidar que fosse o pai, mas a lealdade da família o tinha feito checar.

A boca de Edward contraiu-se numa linha severa.

— Isso é, sem dúvida, no que você acredita.

— Não é verdade? — Nada estava fazendo muito sentido no momento.

Era madrugada, ela estava cansada e vendo Edward, que, como sempre, a deixava desequilibrada. Mesmo assim, a conversa não estava indo no rumo que ela esperava. Exatamente como ao telefone.

— Eu estava preocupado com nosso filho, mas também estava preocupado com você.

Lembrando-se do modo tão fácil que ele a tinha descartado de sua vida e em circunstâncias incríveis, Bella meneou a cabeça. Estava cansada, mas não totalmente entorpecida.

— Acho isso impossível de acreditar.

Ele assentiu, com expressão desanimada.

— Eu sabia que acharia.

Bravo. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber o pouco que ele se importava com ela.

Então, algumas das palavras de Edward foram registradas pela mente de Bella.

— Você disse nosso filho?

— Sim.

— Acredita que o bebê é seu?

— Sim.

— Não quer fazer testes?

— Não haverá testes.

Ela ofegou fortemente.

Os lábios dele delinearam um sorriso cínico.

— Você parece surpresa, pethi mou.

— Eu diria que estou totalmente chocada.

— Então, o resto que tenho a dizer certamente a deixará sem ar. — O homem realmente queria ser pai, pensou ela. — Melhor esperar até que amanheça.

— Você vai embora? — Bella não queria que ele fosse, não poderia suportar o pensamento de ficar sozinha novamente. Por outro lado, não sabia o que seria melhor para ela.

— Relaxe, não vou a lugar algum — murmurou ele, sentando-se sobre o colchão onde Bella estava.

— Mas…

— Dormirei no seu sofá esta noite e conversaremos pela manhã.

Como seu sofá era um canapé de vime que a teria deixado com câimbras, ela não podia imaginar aquilo.

— Você ficaria mais confortável num hotel. — Bella detestou dizer isso, mas sabia que era a verdade.

Ele meneou a cabeça, os cabelos cobres brilhando sob a luz do abajur.

— Não a quero longe da minha vista novamente.

— Não seja bobo. Pode voltar pela manhã. Estarei aqui ainda.

— Você não está segura sozinha aqui, por sua própria conta, Bella. — Ele apertou-lhe os ombros. — Até que esteja com a medicação certa, sua saúde está em risco. — Ela moveu-se um pouco e olhou para as mãos fortes. Afrouxando o aperto, Edward falou: — Desculpe-me.

— O médico disse que não posso tomar determinados remédios.

— O médico deveria ter sua licença médica suspensa. Isso não é verdade.

— Não tomarei nada que ponha o bebê em risco.

— Eu não pediria que você fizesse isso.

Ela acalmou-se, perturbada por achar até gostoso o calor das mãos fortes sobre seus ombros. Ele as retirou e se levantou.

— Você tem outra roupa de cama para o sofá?

— Você não será capaz de dormir nele.

Bella levantou-se e pegou o acolchoado de seda azul de onde o tinha jogado antes.

Enquanto arrumava a cama, sua mente pensava em oferecer uma outra solução, mas imaginou se teria coragem de propor.

— Eu não a deixarei sozinha — declarou Edward, com firmeza, e ela soube que nada o persuadiria a fazer o contrário. — Se isso significa dormir no chão, dormirei.

— Onde já se viu um alto executivo dormindo no chão? — perguntou ela. — Eu sabia que você protegeria o bebê quando soubesse que era seu. — As palavras saíram sem que ela pensasse melhor.

— Então, pelo menos você confiou em mim.

Ela deu de ombros, supondo que ele estava certo. A crença no compromisso com a família tinha grande peso no caráter de Edward, mas a certeza de Bella sobre a integridade dele como amante não era mais a mesma.

Ela suspirou e olhou para a cama king-size que ocupava a maior parte do pequeno quarto.

Era, definitivamente, grande o suficiente para que os dois dormissem, com um oceano de espaço entre eles.

Um ano atrás, teria ficado horrorizada em compartilhar a cama com ele platonicamente, com medo de que se rendesse ao desejo enquanto dormisse. Não sentia mais nada parecido com isso agora. E depois que ele a dispensara de sua cama, meses atrás, Bella não estava preocupada se sua oferta fosse mal-interpretada.

— Você pode dormir aqui na cama.

— Não quero desalojá-la de sua própria cama. — Ele parecia realmente preocupado.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu não estava pretendendo dormir em qualquer outro lugar. A cama é enorme e podemos dormir nela a noite toda sem nos tocarmos.

Edward não disse nada, parecendo surpreso com a proposta.

— Você não se importa se eu dormir aqui com você?

Os olhos marrons não hesitaram nem por um minuto.

— O lado sexual de nosso relacionamento está definitivamente terminado. Portanto, não estou preocupada sobre você tentar se aproveitar da situação.

Aquelas palavras feriram a dignidade de Edward.

— Eu não me aproveitei antes. Você esteve comigo o tempo todo porque quis.

— Não o tempo todo, Edward. Eu não o acompanhei em sua viagem mental sórdida, que o deixou convencido que eu era uma réplica de minha mãe.

Não, ela realmente não o acompanhara. Ele fizera a tal viagem por conta própria e não podia culpar ninguém a não ser a si mesmo pelo resultado.

— A verdade é que estou com medo.

— De que você tem medo?

Ela bocejou e os olhos estavam vermelhos de fadiga.

— Não quero desmaiar, como aconteceu no trabalho, com ninguém em volta para se certificar de que o bebê está bem.

Com expressão perturbada, Bella mordiscou o lábio.

— Diga-me a verdade, pethi mou.

— Não sou mentirosa, não importa se acredita ou não.

— Você me falou que estava bem. — Ele não queria dizer aquilo como se a estivesse acusando de ser desonesta, mas a expressão de Bella dizia-lhe que era assim que suas palavras soaram.

— Eu estava e estou bem. Caso contrário, eles não teriam me liberado do hospital.

— Você esteve no hospital? — perguntou ele com fúria incontida.

— Foi apenas um pronto-socorro. Meus colegas chamaram a ambulância quando eu desmaiei.

Ele meneou a cabeça. Teria de conversar sobre o emprego de Bella no dia seguinte, também. Trabalhar nas atuais circunstâncias era loucura, mas ele não esperava que ela entendesse isso.

— Acho que é hora de irmos para a cama — disse ele. Ela assentiu, escondendo com a mão outro bocejo, a mão que deveria estar usando um anel de casamento.

Edward esperou que ela se acomodasse na cama antes de desligar a luz, então, deitou-se, e Bella adormeceu quase imediatamente.

Ele levou muito tempo pensando com que facilidade ela dormira. Também estava precisando muito dormir. Tinha sofrido ao vê-la novamente, uma vez que as coisas haviam acontecido diferentemente daquilo que esperava.

Bella não queria vê-lo mais, porém se esforçara para lhe telefonar pelo bem do filho deles e tinha permitido que ele dormisse em sua cama porque acreditava que o lado sexual do relacionamento estava terminado.

Certamente, os dois não sentiam mais a mesma coisa. Bella não confiava mais nele, considerando-o um perfeito patife.

Usar a paixão que acontecera entre os dois era o único meio que Edward podia pensar para uni-los novamente. Mas não podia usar isso ainda. Tal ação não seria segura até que Bella estivesse com a medicação adequada, a que o médico da confiança de Edward tinha mencionado. Portanto, estava determinado em não feri-la mais, de modo algum.

Podia e controlaria sua vontade de seduzi-la, mas não havia feito promessas de não tocá-la durante a noite. Bella dissera que podiam dormir juntos sem se tocarem. Ele sabia que isso não seria tão fácil quanto parecia. Não depois de dez semanas procurando-a para finalmente encontrá-la com a saúde frágil, em perigo, e grávida de um filho seu.

Esperou até que ela dormisse profundamente, antes de, com gentileza, puxá-la para seus braços e aninhá-la ao seu corpo.

Pela segunda vez, Edward acordou ao lado de Bella.

Saboreou o inconfundível aroma dela, e o toque da pele sedosa e quente contra a sua. Ela havia dormido com uma camiseta muito grande, a qual subira tanto que as coxas delgadas e sensuais tocavam as dele. Ele fora para a cama apenas de cueca, e ficara surpreso que Bella não tivesse feito objeção alguma quanto a isso. Na verdade, não se importava com mais nada porque havia declarado que a relação dos dois estava terminada, para sempre.

Os minúsculos pés estavam enfiados entre suas panturrilhas e a ereção matinal de Edward estava pressionada contra o traseiro arredondado, mas ele achou que Bella não gostaria se acordasse e os encontrasse naquela posição. Poderia até acusá-lo de estar se aproveitando, pois fizera aquele comentário na noite anterior.

Cuidadosamente, a fim de não acordá-la, Edward separou-se de Bella e saiu da cama, mas não deixou o quarto imediatamente. O sol brilhante da manhã infiltrava-se através das persianas e ele a observou dormindo. Era tão bonita, tão gentil, e, ainda, mãe de seu filho.

Deu graças a Deus pela gravidez de Bella, certo de que se ela não tivesse engravidado nunca mais o procuraria. Não tinha ideia de quando o investigador Jenkins a encontraria.

Edward tinha contratado os serviços de uma firma de investigação internacional no dia em que Bella partira, pois ela sumira sem deixar rastro de que avião pegara ou para onde fora. Ele entendia isso agora. Tinha viajado com sobrenome diferente. Newman.

Ele não podia acreditar. Nunca lhe ocorrera, mesmo depois da discussão com sua mãe, que Bella pudesse ter aquele tipo de reação, a fim de se distanciar para sempre de uma mulher como Renée Swan Mansen.

Ela construíra uma vida nova nos Estados Unidos, e naquele dia no escritório lhe dissera como detestava a atenção da mídia.

Edward se sentiu bem quando deparou com a realidade. Após tentar encontrar uma pista no apartamento de Renée em Nova York, percebera o quanto a nova vida de Bella era diferente da antiga.

O único número do telefone que Renée tivera lá, havia sido desligado dois anos atrás. Perguntou a Esme como ela entrara em contato com Bella para lhe comunicar a morte da mãe e ela lhe disse que o número estava num livrinho de endereços da própria Renée, o qual Bella tinha jogado fora quando se desfez de todos os pertences da mãe.

A atitude severa de Esme para com Edward, quando ele dispensara Bella de maneira tão vil, suavizou um pouco ao perceber que o filho não tinha ideia de como encontrar Bella, e que queria muito, pelo que tudo indicava.

Mais tarde, lembrou-se da reclamação de Bella, de que uma das amigas da mãe havia lhe contatado por e-mail, e pedira a Jenkins para entrevistar todas as mulheres que faziam parte do círculo de amigas íntimas de Renée.

O investigador só conseguira o endereço de e-mail de Bella, tendo de praticamente subornar uma das mulheres com alguns dólares.

Edward contatara Bella imediatamente, mas ficou decepcionado quando o e-mail voltou, o que significava que havia sido desativado.

Jenkins estava trabalhando para rastrear seu provedor de Internet quando Bella ligou.

Sim, Edward tinha muitas razões para agradecer a ela, inclusive por ter engravidado na primeira vez que fizeram amor. Mas estava também preocupado com a saúde dela.

O fato de Bella estar sem tratamento há duas semanas o fez tomar algumas providências.

Não era um homem violento, mas, afinal de contas, ela poderia ter morrido.

Bella foi para a cozinha, sentindo o cheiro gostoso de bacon, torradas e café fresco.

Parou no limiar da porta quando avistou uma tigela de salada de frutas frescas no centro da pequena mesa da cozinha. Ainda mais chocante era a cena: Edward descalço, ao lado da cafeteira elétrica, e a camisa nos quadris.

— Você escondeu suas habilidades, sr. Cullen. — Ela inalou o aroma do café que tomara conta da pequena cozinha, por acaso, sua marca preferida. — Nunca imaginei que soubesse cozinhar alguma coisa.

Edwar virou-se de onde estava, servindo café nas canecas, e Bella percebeu que sua camisa não estava apenas fora da calça, mas também desabotoada.

A pele bronzeada cobria o peito musculoso, quando ele inclinou-se para colocar as canecas na mesa.

— Não cozinho, mas um dos meus guarda-costas estava me dando uma ajuda aqui na cozinha, e acabou de sair.

Pela aparência do café-da-manhã, perfeitamente preparado, o segurança particular dele estivera cozinhando enquanto Edward a acordara para dizer-lhe que tinha apenas 15 minutos para tomar uma ducha.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes de Bella perguntar:

— Onde seus guarda-costas ficaram na noite passada?

O que ela realmente queria saber era onde Edward tinha dormido naquela noite. Se dentro de casa, teria dormido ao seu lado na cama, com os braços ao seu redor? Lembrou-se de ter acordado no meio da noite e se sentido envolta pelo calor do corpo dele. Havia se sentido protegida e dormira melhor do que nunca, desde que deixara a Grécia, mas ele tinha acordado e levantado da cama antes dela.

— Eles hospedaram-se num hotel próximo.

Ela puxou um dos banquinhos da pequena mesa de refeições e se sentou.

— Nardo concordou com isso?

O chefe da segurança fazia questão que os guarda-costas seguissem Edward para todos os lugares. Embora ficassem na retaguarda, havia homens da segurança o tempo todo, tanto no apartamento como na villa, quando ele estava lá.

— Ele não teve escolha — respondeu Edward. Bella apostava que Nardo não estava nada satisfeito naquela manhã.

— Não quero ser um problema para você, Edward.

— Você não é um problema. — Ele acomodou-se à mesa, também, com a caneca de café em uma das mãos e o olhar fixo no corpo dela, de modo perturbador. — Afinal de contas, você é a mãe do meu filho que vai nascer.

— Você diz isso com tanta segurança, mas ainda estou surpresa por ter se recusado a fazer testes.

— Você era virgem quando fizemos amor. O bebê não podia ter outro pai.

— Você está certo da minha virgindade agora?

— Sim.

— Pelo amor de Deus, por quê? — Nada tinha mudado que pudesse ver, mas de repente ela não era mais uma mentirosa horrível ou uma interesseira.

O que estava acontecendo?

Os ombros largos ficaram tensos.

— Porque você reagiu como uma completa inocente. Eu deveria ter dado mais crédito na manhã seguinte, mas não dei.

— Você estava ocupado demais fazendo considerações porque não tinha havido sangue. — Edward era tão antiquado que deveria estar num museu, ela pensou.

— Você disse que sofreu violência.

— E você disse que eu estava inventando histórias a fim de ludibriá-lo, como minha mãe, que usara mentiras para seduzir Anthony.

Aquilo havia doído muito.

Ela nunca contara a ninguém sobre o que acontecera na adolescência e a única pessoa com quem compartilhara o ocorrido a tinha desacreditado, e isso fora tão aterrorizante quanto a total rejeição que posteriormente Edward lhe fez sentir.

O queixo dele estava tão rijo quanto granito.

— Seria melhor que nos esquecêssemos das coisas que disse naquela manhã, depois que fizemos amor.

Simplesmente assim, era de espantar! Teria um bebê e então deveria fingir que estava tudo bem entre os dois? Bella não pensava assim, em absoluto.

**E o Edward chegouuuu! Kkkkkk não fez mais que a obrigação dele! Mas parece que ele está arrependido e procurou a Bella desde que ela foi embora! Mas pelo jeito ela não vai facilitar as coisas para ele não! Comentemmm!!!! Estou amando cada comentário! Bjim!!!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Feliz Páscoa!!! Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 8**

— Então, você está me dizendo que agora acredita em mim sobre o meu passado?

— É exatamente o que estou dizendo.

Ela meneou a cabeça, não acreditando nele nem por um segundo. Era fácil demais a súbita aceitação por parte de Edward de algo que havia rejeitado de modo tão violento.

— Gostaria de entender por que você está tão certo agora de que o bebê é seu. — Ele pareceu sério e isso aguçou a curiosidade dela. — O que mudou, Edward? Quando saí de seu apartamento, você pensava que eu era um pouco menos que uma meretriz.

— Jamais.

— Você me acusou de usar meu corpo para obter vantagem financeira. Como chamaria isso?

— Estupidez minha.

— Diga-me por quê.

O desconforto dele era evidente.

— Minha mãe acha que sou um tolo.

— Você só pode estar brincando. — As mães gregas reverenciavam seus filhos e Esme achava que Edward e Emmett eram o melhor que a espécie masculina tinha a oferecer. Além do mais, por que a opinião de Esme mudaria a de Edward?

— Ela me chamou de homem das cavernas e disse que falta de sangue não é indicação de um passado sexual.

Levou um minuto para o significado das palavras fazer sentido, mas, quando entendeu, Bella saltou da cadeira e gritou:

— Você contou à sua mãe que fizemos sexo?

O que Esme deveria pensar sobre ela? Sua mãe e padrasto haviam morrido há menos de duas semanas e Bella estava se divertindo na cama com Edward? Com toda certeza, isso deveria ter parecido indecente para Esme.

Edward segurou-lhe o pulso.

— Sente-se e acalme-se, Bella.

Ela sentou-se, mas somente porque começou a sentir-se tonta e não queria demonstrar. Desvencilhou o pulso do aperto dele e o olhou. Passara sua vida inteira calma e nunca havia percebido que tinha qualquer tipo de temperamento forte, até Edward começar a instigá-la, depois do funeral.

— Por favor, diga-me que você não discutiu o que aconteceu entre nós com sua mãe.

Ela notou que Edward corou levemente.

— Contei-lhe, sim. E acredito que foi a primeira vez na vida que minha mãe falou livremente comigo sobre assuntos de natureza sexual. Eu ficaria satisfeito se fosse também a última vez.

Se ela não estivesse tão zangada e mortificada, teria rido diante da expressão magoada de Edward.

— Então Esme acredita que eu disse a verdade sobre ser virgem e você aceitou a opinião de sua mãe como se estivesse escrito num Evangelho, depois de me chamar de mentirosa.

— Infelizmente, sim.

— Ela lhe disse que acreditava em mim sobre o outro, também?

— Não! Não lhe contei nada sobre isso.

— Por que não? Você contou tudo mais.

— Não tudo. — Ele esfregou os olhos como se estivesse cansado.

Bella perguntou-se o quanto Edward havia dormido na noite anterior.

— Não diga, você se esqueceu de mencionar a cor das meias que eu estava usando?

— Você não estava usando meias. Suas pernas encantadoras estavam nuas, e não entrei nesse detalhe importante com minha mãe. Realmente acredita que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

— Infelizmente, acredito que faria.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Bem, eu não fiz. Coma seu desjejum. Precisa ficar forte, pelo bem de seu bebê.

Olhando para a comida lindamente preparada, ela achou que ele estava representando, muito apressadamente, o tipo de pai que ia ser, colocando-a no papel de mera incubadora.

Na verdade, não se importava mais que Edward pudesse não amá-la.

Parando de repente de comer, ele levantou-se e colocou o prato sobre o balcão.

Ela o fitou e quase perdeu o fôlego diante da visão da camisa aberta, que evidenciava o tórax sólido, coberto de pêlos pretos e sedosos. A protuberância da semi-ereção sob a calça provocou uma resposta indesejada no coração de Bella.

Não havia possibilidade de estar experimentando desejo por ele novamente. Não depois de tudo que tinha acontecido.

Afastando o olhar daquele corpo que emanava masculinidade, ela concentrou-se na comida.

— Quando você acabar de comer, iremos a um cardiologista e a um especialista em tireoide. — Pelo tom da voz dele, Bella não podia saber se Edward notara ou não sua avaliação sobre aquela famigerada masculinidade. — Enquanto estivermos no consultório — continuou ele —, meus funcionários começarão a empacotar suas coisas. Se houver alguma mobília pela qual você tenha um apego sentimental, podemos despachá-la por navio para a Grécia, ou para o apartamento em Nova York, por enquanto.

Ela o encarou com olhos fulminantes.

— Empacotar minhas coisas? Do que você está falando? Não vou para a Grécia.

A expressão no rosto maravilhoso de Edward era impassível.

Vilões deveriam ser feios, com bigodes e cabelos oleosos, não homens que podiam competir para capas de revista femininas.

— Bella, você precisa ser cuidada por alguém. Não posso fazer isso estando a meio mundo de distância de você. Portanto, irá para a Grécia.

Ele era irritantemente arrogante, tão seguro de que sabia o que era melhor para ela que Bella abriu a boca para argumentar, mas fechou-a em seguida. Afinal de contas, não tinha lhe telefonado com esse propósito?

Ela queria alguém que tomasse conta do bebê se algo lhe acontecesse. Podia discordar do modo prepotente de Edward, como se fosse o "rei do mundo", mas, dessa vez, tinha de se render.

— Tudo bem, mas não temos de levar nada do meu apartamento. Não ficarei grávida para sempre.

— Sim, levaremos ou despacharemos tudo.

— Por quê?

— Sua gravidez pode não ser permanente, mas as mudanças que ela provocará em sua vida serão.

Ele tinha razão, mas Bella ainda não iria deixá-lo decidir quando era hora de ela mudar-se para uma casa maior. Quem ele pensava que era?

— Posso muito bem me arrumar num único quarto, pelo menos até o bebê começar a andar.

— Como minha esposa, você não terá necessidade desse aluguel ou de se arrumar com qualquer coisa.

O coração de Bella começou a bater descompassado, e não tinha ideia se aquilo se devia a uma arritmia tola ou à extraordinária declaração que Edward fizera de modo casual. Falava como se já tivesse se decidido por um casamento.

— Não me recordo de ser perguntada se queria casar-me com você — disse ela com ironia.

— O que você ou eu queremos não é importante agora. Nosso bebê precisa ser criado num ambiente seguro, por dois pais, pais que o aceitam e se importem com ele.

— Não preciso me casar com você para que se torne presente para o bebê.

— Sim, precisa. Nada menos do que um casamento entre nós dará ao nosso filho um pai, e você não irá me privar da oportunidade de criá-lo.

— Não quero um marido que pensa que sou boa candidata a meretriz do ano — disse ela, empurrando o prato pela metade.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito, com expressão desanimadora.

— Eu já lhe disse que não penso isso de você.

— Sim, pensa. Não acredite que sou tola o suficiente para não ver que está sendo bom para mim pelo bem do bebê, mas isso não muda sua opinião verdadeira sobre mim.

— Eu lhe disse que não acredito mais que mentiu para mim.

— Mas seu cérebro maquiavélico imaginou que uma mulher manipuladora teria propositadamente esquecido de proteger-se na esperança de engravidar e pegá-lo numa armadilha, a fim de ser sustentada e ter um futuro razoável.

— Eu não disse essas coisas!

— Mas, pelo que sei, está pensando nelas. — Bella suspirou, sentindo-se cansada. — Sei como se sente sobre a família, Edward. Acredita que o bebê é seu porque sua mãe o convenceu de que eu não menti sobre você ser meu primeiro amante. Isso significa que fará tudo que for necessário para proteger seu filho, mesmo fingindo uma reconciliação com uma mulher que despreza e considera mentirosa.

— Você não confia em mim em absoluto.

— Ainda fico me perguntando por que você nunca nem mesmo levantou a possibilidade de eu ter ido para a cama com outro homem nos três meses que estive em casa quando vim da Grécia. Afinal de contas, não faltam homens bonitos e disponíveis na Califórnia.

Os olhos de Edward emitiram faíscas de raiva agora.

— Você não irá para a cama com nenhum outro homem.

— Mas como pode estar certo que já não fui?

— Você foi violentada. Tinha medo de intimidade. Embora tenha superado o medo comigo, não há garantia de que teria reagido do mesmo jeito com outro homem.

— Você tem uma mente incrivelmente rápida, Edward, mas ainda não acredito em nada do que diz. — Ela havia cometido o erro de confiar nele uma vez, mesmo sabendo que confiar em alguém daquele mundo era estupidez.

As mãos de Edward socaram o ar num gesto de impaciência.

— Não acho que você seja uma meretriz. Sei que nunca teve outro homem além de mim, e eu era experiente. Se alguém é culpado pela falta de preservativo naquela noite, sou eu.

Bem, aquilo explicava um pouco melhor o que o estava motivando agora. Ele estava assumindo a responsabilidade pela gravidez não planejada.

Bella era honesta demais para deixar a responsabilidade só para ele.

— Somente porque nunca fiz amor não significa que sou ignorante sobre métodos de prevenir uma gravidez. Apenas nunca pensei nisso.

— Eu também não.

— Então, a culpa é de nós dois. Isto não significa que você tem de se sacrificar casando comigo.

— Esta é uma discussão inútil. Não gosto de andar em círculos. Você vai se casar comigo, e quanto antes aceitar isso, melhor para todos os envolvidos.

— Você acha?

— Sim, porque você é muito inteligente para não fazer o que é melhor para ambos e para nosso filho.

— O que ganho com isso?

— Passarei a villa da ilha para seu nome e estabelecerei um fundo bancário para você, de modo que nunca lhe faltará dinheiro.

— Você está querendo comprar meu bebê?

Edward afastou-se do balcão numa explosão de ira e puxou-a da cadeira para encará-lo.

— Não quero comprar o nosso bebê, nem estou comprando você. Estou tomando conta de você. Isso é tudo. Entendido?

Ela nunca o tinha visto perder o controle como agora. Nem mesmo aquela vez na praia quando Edward estivera tentando convencê-la a ficar na Grécia. O aperto em seu braço não estava machucando, mas Bella podia senti-lo vibrar de fúria.

Então, ele a libertou e deu um passo atrás.

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Você tem uma consulta médica.

No FINAL das contas, ela teria três consultas, e Edward insistiu em estar presente em todas.

O especialista em tireoide explicou que o hipertireoidismo estava apenas no início e que ela poderia tomar remédios para controlar os níveis durante a gravidez, sem riscos para o bebê. O cardiologista disse que com medicações certas sua arritmia desapareceria; e a ginecologista a informou que, assim que os betabloqueadores fizessem efeito, Bella poderia voltar a ter relações sexuais, sem risco para o coração ou para o bebê.

Bella não apreciou aquela parte particular da informação, ou a audácia de Edward em perguntar aquilo, e quando já estavam dentro da limusine, comentou que aquele tipo de pergunta era incabível.

— Era uma pergunta necessária — argumentou ele.

— Por que imagina que seja? — Bella ainda se sentia beligerante e mais do que disposta a fazê-lo perceber isso. — Quase não pude acreditar que você perguntava à médica uma coisa tão constrangedora. Nós não temos relações sexuais. Tivemos uma noite de sexo casual, isso é tudo.

— Não foi uma noite de sexo casual.

— Como mais você a define?

— Antecipação para nossos votos de casamento.

— Você é inacreditável!

Ele riu sardonicamente.

— Obrigado. — Bella deu um suspiro profundo. — Encare isso, Bella: um casamento platônico entre nós será uma impossibilidade.

— Primeiro, eu não disse que me casaria com você, e, segundo, se eu concordar com essa loucura, será somente com a estipulação de que teremos quartos separados.

— Não. Fora de questão.

Uma frase simples e direta. Sem argumentos e sem justificativas.

Era difícil acreditar que ele fosse tão convencido a ponto de acreditar que ela o deixaria tocá-la depois da maneira como a havia rejeitado.

— Eu já lhe disse mil vezes: não quero sexo com você novamente.

— Verdade?

Uma aura de perigo inundou o interior da limusine, e embora Edward não tivesse se aproximado fisicamente, Bella descobriu que queria se afastar dele.

— Sim, verdade. Você duvida? — indagou ela, com um tom de voz que revelava constrangimento.

— Vamos ver, então.

— O quê? Não…! — Mas o protesto de Bella foi um som abafado contra os lábios dele.

Edward não exigiu, não forçou, mas usou uma sedução gentil que ela achou infinitamente mais difícil de enfrentar. Apenas tomou-lhe a boca com ânsia incontrolável, beijando-a de modo arrebatador, enquanto Bella podia sentir a tensão do corpo dele contra o seu.

Seu corpo, gelado há semanas, acordou como se nunca tivesse adormecido. Um milhão de impulsos elétricos despertaram cada terminação nervosa, enviando ondas de prazer para seu cérebro.

Bella pensara que estivesse desinteressada, mas na realidade estava faminta por uma sensação que somente Edward podia lhe proporcionar.

Ele parecia sentir isso, e segurando-lhe ok rosto com as mãos grandes usou os polegares para alisar-lhe o queixo de maneira sensual. A língua provocou-lhe os lábios, procurando permissão para entrar. Ela deu um gemido baixinho, abrindo os lábios num convite intenso.

Imediatamente, ele aproveitou-se disso, deslizando a língua para dentro da boca quente, saboreando-a como se nunca se satisfizesse com aquele beijo intimo.

Bella correspondeu com uma devassidão que horrorizou sua mente, mas o corpo não tinha forças para combater o desejo. Sentiu uma ligação com ele primitiva demais para ser reprimida pela lógica, e muito forte para ser interrompida pelas feridas ainda abertas que Edward infligira ao seu coração.

— Você tem um sabor tão doce — disse ele contra seus lábios, e puxou-a para seu colo.

Ela não protestou, mas viu-se sentada no colo dele, passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

Edward era como sua âncora numa tempestade violenta, num furacão.

As mãos grandes deslizavam por suas curvas, segurando-lhe os seios e brincando com seus mamilos enrijecidos e palpitantes sob o tecido rendado do sutiã e da blusa de seda, até que Bella pensou que perderia totalmente a razão. Arqueou-se contra ele, sentindo a evidência do desejo dele sob as nádegas. Queria a boca bem delineada e quente em seu corpo e não protestou quando ele começou a desabotoar os botões da blusa.

Com um estalar de dedos, Edward soltou o sutiã dela e começou uma exploração, que lhe roubou todo o ar dos pulmões.

De repente, seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito e ela quase não conseguia respirar, por mais que tentasse.

Afastou-se num impulso, tomada de terror.

— Edward, pare. Não posso…

Ele levantou a cabeça e fitou-a com olhos apaixonados.

— O que foi?

— Meu coração — Ela se esforçava para respirar.

Ele praguejou e seu semblante foi coberto de preocupação e de uma fúria autodirigida.

— O que eu estava pensando, meu Deus?! — perguntou ele, com o sotaque muito carregado. — Bella, você está bem, agape mou!

A sensação começou a ceder tão rápido quanto tinha chegado, e ela assentiu.

Ele inclinou-se, passou um braço ao seu redor num gesto protetor, enquanto falava ao interfone com o motorista, dando-lhe uma série de ordens em grego. Em seguida, acomodou-se novamente, puxando-a para si e aninhando-lhe a cabeça contra o peito.

— Eu não deveria ter beijado você ainda. — O tom de Edward era de puro remorso. — Nós nem sequer providenciamos as receitas médicas. — Ele praguejou em grego outra vez. — Desculpe-me, não tive a intenção de colocá-la em risco.

— Você não tinha permissão para me beijar. — A raiva de Bella perdeu um pouco do impacto quando percebeu estar aninhada contra ele, seus dedos agarrados ao fino tecido da camisa de seda, sentindo-se fisicamente fraca para mover-se.

— Você é minha mulher. Beijá-la é um direito meu, exceto quando isso a põe em risco, então preciso me conter.

— Posso ser a mãe de seu filho — Bella sentou-se de modo que pudesse ver os implacáveis olhos esmeraldas —, mas não sou sua mulher.

— Como pode dizer isso depois da maneira que correspondeu ao meu beijo?

— Sim, posso. — Diante da falta de argumentos, ela deixou a cabeça cair contra o peito dele novamente.

A sensação de fraqueza tinha se estendido, mesmo que o coração tivesse voltado a um ritmo menos irregular, embora ainda continuasse a bater rápido demais.

Minutos depois, estavam de volta ao cardiologista e Edward estava reprovando o médico mundialmente renomado por permitir que ela saísse da clínica sem ter lhe dado uma dose do remédio prescrito. O médico, que era provavelmente um dos homens mais eminentes em sua especialidade, apresentou um pedido de desculpas e com rapidez fez Bella tomar sua primeira dose do betabloqueador.

Edward não estava satisfeito e insistiu que ela ficasse na clínica para passar a noite em observação. Eles não voariam para a Grécia até que se certificasse que ela estava forte o suficiente para a viagem.

— Sinto muito, yineka mou. É meu dever protegê-la, mas coloquei sua saúde em risco. Você parecia tão saudável em seu jeito teimoso que não percebi o quanto estava frágil.

Já no quarto particular da clínica, Bella apertou o botão para deixar a cama mais inclinada, tendo se rendido, com má vontade, à insistência dele em mantê-la ali por uma noite.

Ela sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer, mas não gostava daquilo. Todas aquelas atitudes de cuidado a faziam sentir-se como se estivesse em débito com ele, e não queria isso, em absoluto.

— Estou bem. Você ouviu o médico. Meu coração teria de estar muito mais estressado antes de nos preocuparmos com um infarto ou um derrame. — O rosto dele se petrificou, e Bella desejou que não tivesse sido tão específica.

— Desculpe-me — disse ele novamente.

Ela era capaz de apostar que ele tinha se desculpado mais na última hora do que em toda sua vida.

Enquanto pensava que Edward deveria sentir-se mal por tê-la beijado quando não tinha o direito, sentiu-se desconfortável com o excesso de culpa dele.

Bella mordiscou o lábio e observou-o com emoções conflitantes na consciência.

— Eu não estava fazendo nada mais estressante além de estar sentada na minha mesa quando desmaiei e tive de ser levada para o pronto-socorro, portanto, a culpa não foi sua.

— Foi. — Edward ficava tão perturbado quando se sentia culpado quanto quando estava zangado. Parecia não raciocinar nesses estados emocionais.

— De acordo com o médico, dentro de 24 horas, com o efeito do betabloqueador, não precisamos ficar preocupados com ataque cardíaco, mesmo se fizermos amor. — Ela havia corado violentamente quando o cardiologista compartilhara aquela informação, mas esperou que, repetindo isso, pudesse diminuir a culpa de Edward.

— Isso é bom. — Ele sorriu pela primeira vez em uma hora. — Estou feliz que você tenha reconsiderado compartilhar minha cama.

— Não reconsiderei — disse ela, horrorizada por ele ter interpretado mal suas palavras.

— Se não reconsiderou, então por que levantou a segurança futura de tal evento?

— Eu estava apenas tentando livrá-lo do sentimento de culpa — disse ela, exasperada.

— Estranho que você se importe com meu bem-estar emocional quando me detesta.

— Eu nunca disse que o detesto. — Ele parecia muito complacente diante daquela afirmação. — Falei apenas que não confio em você.

— Mas disse que confia em mim para cuidar de você e do nosso bebê.

— Não é o mesmo que confiar em você para ser meu amante de novo.

— Uma vez que você não teve outros amantes, ainda sou seu amante.

— Pare de discutir semântica. Não vou para a cama com você novamente.

— Tudo bem. Podemos fazer amor no sofá, como na primeira vez. Mas acautele-se, Bella. Faremos amor novamente, isso é inevitável.

Ela o encarou.

— Não é inevitável.

O sorriso de Edward dizia-lhe que estava errada e Bella desejou que pudesse sentir mais segurança no que estava dizendo.

**Será??!! Comentemmm!!!!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Oiiiii!!! Voltei com mais um capítulo pra vcs! Ah quero agradecer cada comentário, fico muito feliz por vcs estarem gostando dessa história tanto quanto eu gosto dela!! Então boa leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 9**

Edward obrigou-a a ficar na clínica por cinco dias, até que o exame de sangue indicasse melhoras em ambas as condições dela.

Só Deus sabia como ele conseguira aquilo, mas quando voaram para a Grécia no avião particular de Edward foram acompanhados pelo cardiologista e dois assistentes.

Assim que chegaram a Atenas, Bella passou por um exame apurado antes que lhe permitissem fazer a viagem de helicóptero para a villa na ilha.

Edward não se permitiu voltar para casa até que o cardiologista tivesse passado o histórico médico completo para o outro médico, que ficaria na ilha durante todo o período de gravidez.

Ela soube, por uma das empregadas, que Edward havia também atualizado e melhorado a clínica na ilha, com equipamento suficiente para qualquer emergência médica.

Bella não podia sequer imaginar as despesas que ele tivera. O homem era obcecado, mas saber que ajuda médica estava disponível a qualquer hora que precisasse a fez sentir-se mais segura e determinou-se a parar de provocá-lo.

Contudo, as preparações extensivas na própria ilha a surpreenderam, pois ele poderia tê-la mantido em Atenas, o que seria mais conveniente, tanto em relação ao trabalho de Edward quanto aos cuidados médicos dela. Ficou mais chocada ainda quando, três manhãs após chegar à ilha, acordou com música ao vivo do lado de fora da janela do seu quarto.

Enquanto ainda estava sob o efeito de acordar com tal serenata, uma batida soou à porta.

Bella gritou para que entrassem, sentindo-se desorientada.

Esme entrou no quarto, seu rosto encantador todo sorrisos. Deveria ter pegado a balsa naquela manhã, porque não estava na ilha na noite anterior, quando Bella fora para a cama.

A velha mulher aproximou-se da janela e abriu as cortinas.

— Está um dia lindo para um casamento.

Bella ainda não tinha digerido aquela declaração quando uma das empregadas chegou carregando metros e metros de cetim branco. Logo atrás dela veio outra criada, com uma caixa de sapatos sob um braço e um imenso buquê de flores no outro.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Bella sentou-se na cama e fez o que qualquer mulher faria ao se deparar com um casamento surpresa, com o qual não havia concordado. Saltou da cama e começou a gritar o nome de Edward.

Esme e as empregadas ficaram chocadas e sem fala.

Sem dúvida pensavam que ela enlouquecera, mas isso nem se comparava ao que pensariam quando Bella assassinasse Edward. Saiu do quarto correndo, ignorando as pedras frias das lajotas sob os pés descalços no corredor.

— Edward Anthony Cullen!

Quando ele não apareceu, Bella desceu a escada, com a intenção de dizer-lhe tudo que pensava.

Finalmente o encontrou, inclinado contra o batente da porta do seu escritório. Parecia complacente demais para um homem prestes a ser assassinado, ou pelo menos mutilado.

Ela aproximou-se e colocou um dedo no peito dele.

— Como você ousa programar um casamento e não me dizer? Sabe que sua mãe está no meu quarto, neste exato minuto, imaginando o que aconteceu com sua futura nora? Ela vai ficar preocupadíssima quando o casamento não se realizar!

Os olhos de Edward eram serenos e isso a deixou ainda mais enfurecida.

— Pare com isso!

— Com o quê? — perguntou ele numa voz pachorrenta.

— Pare de me olhar!

— Mas você está tão encantadora.

Bella estava com os cabelos desalinhados, usando uma velha camiseta que roubara dele num verão alguns anos atrás, quando estavam na piscina e uma das amigas da mãe chegara inesperadamente, e ela precisara de algo para vestir sobre o maiô.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Bem, não me olhe assim.

— Assim como?

— Como se me possuísse. — E, independente de sua aparência, a chama do desejo nos olhos de Edward era indisfarçável. — Como se você me quisesse.

— Mas isso é duplamente verdadeiro: você me pertence e eu a quero mais do que já quis qualquer outra mulher. Tem ideia do quanto é excitante quando se torna temperamental?

— Edward!

— O que houve? Acho que essa sua irritação pode não ser boa para o bebê.

— Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de começar a assumir o controle da minha vida.

— Não quero controlar sua vida. Desejo compartilhá-la.

Ela riu, sentindo-se quase histérica.

— Você não quer compartilhar minha vida, quer compartilhar meu bebê.

De repente, dedos fortes fecharam-se em volta da cintura dela e Bella ficou sem ar, até sentir o corpo dele contra o seu, os rostos dos dois apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

— Vamos deixar as coisas claras, Bella: nós dois somos pais desse bebê dentro de seu ventre, e não posso compartilhar a vida dele sem compartilhar a sua. Você quer limitar minha paternidade a visitas ocasionais e feriados? É isso que quer? Quer vingança pelo modo como a tratei e acha que, recusando-se a dar meu nome ao nosso bebê e recusando-me acesso à criança, você obterá isso?

— Não quero vingança. — Ela não podia acreditar que Edward pensasse isso. — Não tenho intenção de privar nosso bebê de você.

— Então, case-se comigo.

— Não é necessário um casamento para que você seja o pai, ou dê seu nome ao bebê.

Edward soltou-a, afastando-a de si. O semblante exibido agora era diferente de qualquer expressão que ela já tinha visto. Ele parecia derrotado.

— Então, você se recusa a se casar comigo.

Tudo que Bella precisava dizer era sim, e sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que se dissesse isso ele aceitaria sua decisão e a deixaria livre.

Mas ela não podia dizer aquela palavra.

Estava entorpecida pela dor havia meses, escondendo-se atrás de uma parede de autoproteção desde que Edward a dispensara de sua vida. Mas a consciência de sua gravidez havia começado a desintegração daquela parede, e a chegada dele de volta à sua vida a demolira.

Ele não a deixaria ignorá-lo, e forçando-a a encarar seu papel de pai da criança tinha também encarado outro fato irrefutável: ainda o amava.

Bella não queria amá-lo, mas se as ações de Edward na manhã após terem feito amor não haviam matado seu amor por ele, nada mais mataria. Então, precisava escolher entre passar o resto da vida sem ele ou viver com o homem que amava, sabendo que seu amor não seria retribuído.

Era uma escolha insustentável e impossível de se fazer no impulso de um momento como aquele.

A maneira agressiva como Edward a tratara naquela manhã tinha de ser pesada contra a maneira gentil que a havia tratado antes da morte de Renée. Também, desde que ela voltara à sua vida, na Califórnia, ele fizera o possível para ser carinhoso e atento a não ser pela deplorável crença de que ela lhe pertencia porque estava grávida de um filho seu.

E, então, havia o fato de Edward ter planejado o casamento deles sem o seu conhecimento.

— Não gostei do fato de você ter planejado meu próprio casamento sem meu consentimento, ou sem levar em conta minha opinião a respeito dos arranjos da cerimônia.

— Está dizendo que se fosse diferente você se casaria comigo?

— Estou dizendo que vou considerar o casamento, mas você tem de me pedir antes, e não fazer o que fez.

Uma esperança cautelosa brilhou nos olhos de Edward, tornando-o vulnerável, e fazendo mais para suavizar o coração de Bella do que qualquer coisa que ele fizera desde que chegara à Califórnia.

— Então, eu a cortejarei.

Bella voltou para o quarto, confusa e um pouco preocupada com a promessa de Edward de cortejá-la.

Esme estava ao lado da janela, de costas para a porta.

O vestido de casamento, os sapatos e o buquê estavam arranjados cuidadosamente sobre a cama.

As empregadas haviam partido, mas a expectativa permanecia, e os pensamentos positivos em relação ao homem superseguro lá embaixo haviam desaparecido.

Como ele ousou deixá-la numa posição na qual teria de contar a Esme que não haveria mais casamento?

— A música parou — declarou Esme, voltando-se com expressão pensativa.

— Foi um engano.

— É uma tradição grega fazer seresta na janela da noiva na manhã do casamento.

— Mas não vai haver casamento.

Os olhos da mulher mais velha, tão parecidos com os do filho, refletiram preocupação.

— Você e Edward brigaram?

— Nunca fizemos as pazes, para início de conversa.

— Sinto muito em ouvir isso. Eu tinha a esperança de que com um bebê a caminho vocês se acertariam.

Edward dissera aquilo para a mãe?

— Seu filho tem uma boca grande.

Um sorriso aflorou no rosto de Esme quando se afastou da janela.

— Normalmente não, mas acredito que com você ele se descontrolou, e, portanto, agiu de modo diferente.

Edward descontrolado? Nada mais improvável.

— Seu filho é mais sofisticado do que jamais esperei ser.

— Mas você não espera isso, verdade? Não tem desejo de seguir um estilo de vida que sua mãe procurou ter.

— Realmente não. Prefiro uma existência mais calma.

— E Edward tem muito pouca experiência com uma mulher desinteressada no estilo de vida da alta sociedade. Não sabe nada de mulheres que possuem tal inocência e integridade.

— Ele não acredita que tenho integridade — afirmou Bella. Esme meneou a cabeça encantadora.

— Você está errada, suponho.

— Ele achou que menti sobre… — Ela não podia permitir-se dizer aquilo, mas Esme já sabia, confirmando isso em suas próximas palavras:

— Ele lamenta ter duvidado de você a esse respeito.

— Somente porque você o convenceu de que estava errado.

— Um homem não aceita conselho da mãe a menos que queira, Bella.

— É o que você diz. — Bella olhou para o vestido de casamento sobre a cama, e finalmente estendeu a mão e tocou as dobras da saia de cetim.

Edward não tinha poupado despesas. Bella podia não usar estilistas famosos, mas nenhuma filha de Renée Swan Mansen poderia alcançar a maioridade sem reconhecê-los.

— Edward já foi noivo uma vez.

O comentário chocou e estonteou Bella.

— Verdade?

— Sim. De uma mulher muito parecida com Renée.

O estômago de Bella começou a doer. Nunca deixaria de viver sob a imagem da mãe?

Esme estendeu a mão e tocou o braço de Bella.

— Vejo as melhores partes de sua mãe em você, minha filha, mas você não compartilha as fraquezas dela.

— Edward pensa que compartilho.

E talvez estivesse certo. Afinal de contas, ela não podia controlar seu desejo por ele, mesmo tendo todas as razões do mundo para desprezá-lo.

— Tolice, mas ele acha que confiar é difícil. A mulher no passado de Edward o magoou profundamente, e depois Renée surgiu no cenário, destruindo um homem que Edward amava como pai, e o cinismo de meu filho em relação às mulheres cimentou-se como rocha. Era muito difícil observar, mas não pude fazer nada para impedir.

— Ele a teve como um exemplo.

— Sim, isso é verdade. Contudo, era muito jovem quando o pai morreu e não se recorda muito do meu casamento. Sabe apenas que vim de uma aldeia de pescadores muito simples e me casei com um homem vinte anos mais velho, um homem rico o suficiente para comprar minha aldeia e tudo mais.

— Não é possível que Edward acredite que você casou com o pai dele por dinheiro. É uma coisa impensável.

— Não sei, mas ele tem poucas lembranças para combater sua visão atual das mulheres. Meu marido, apesar de amá-lo muitíssimo, não era um homem que demonstrasse carinho. Trabalhava muito, e a diferença de idade entre nós resultou que compartilhássemos poucos amigos ou interesses em comum.

— Todavia, você o amou.

— Assim como você ama meu filho, a despeito do fato de terem vidas diferentes. — Esme suspirou diante do silêncio de Bella. — Apesar da visão preconceituosa que meu filho tem das mulheres em geral, pensei que tivesse visto algo diferente quando olhou para você. Sempre foi tão cuidadoso a seu respeito, tão preocupado com o seu bem-estar quando você era mais jovem.

— Até Renée e Anthony morrerem. Depois disso, Edward passou a me detestar. — Ela lembrou-se das conclusões que ele tirara no dia em que o testamento fora lido. — Foi como se com a morte de Renée ele tivesse transferido para mim a rejeição que sentia por minha mãe. E isso doeu muito.

— Ele estava desolado e sofrendo com a morte do tio — justificou Esme, sacudindo a cabeça. — Meu filho não expressa emoções facilmente. Você foi o bode expiatório para sua dor, e sinto em dizer que não percebi isso até ser muito tarde.

— Não foi culpa sua.

O semblante culpado da outra mulher não atenuou.

— Tentei bancar a casamenteira, deixando vocês sozinhos na ilha, esperando que a privacidade e a proximidade realizassem os sonhos de uma mãe.

— Você fez aquilo de propósito? — Bella deveria ter percebido, mas Edward não era o único que estivera lidando com sentimentos pela morte de alguém.

E Bella nunca imaginara que a sobrinha de Anthony pensasse que a filha de Renée era uma candidata digna de ser esposa do seu filho. As famílias Mansen e Cullen possuíam todas as razões para quererem se livrar das mulheres Swan em definitivo.

— Sim, mas meus planos fracassaram.

— Lamento muito. — Ela detestava ver Esme sentindo-se derrotada, que era verdadeiramente uma pessoa bondosa e uma mãe muito afetuosa. Isso contava muito na opinião de Bella.

— Não, sou eu quem lamenta. Você foi ferida sem culpa alguma de sua parte. Edward estava emocionalmente fragilizado depois do funeral para fazer boas escolhas de relacionamento. Eu deveria saber disso, pois sou mãe, mas desconhecia qualquer problema entre vocês e não soube como ajudá-los a se unirem novamente. Se você voltasse para os Estados Unidos, eu sabia que jamais retornaria à Grécia. Já tinha deixado muito claro que queria uma vida bem diferente da de sua mãe. Errei terrivelmente no julgamento e agora você sequer considerará se casar com meu filho.

— Não foi seu erro de julgamento que desencadeou os problemas entre mim e Edward. A culpa foi dele.

— Mas já expliquei isso.

— Mesmo que você diga que o comportamento de Edward se deveu ao sofrimento, a atitude dele foi indesculpável. Não estou disposta a me casar com um homem que prepara uma cerimônia de casamento sem meu consentimento e nem ao menos me deixa escolher meu próprio vestido de noiva.

A velha senhora tocou o vestido exatamente como Bella tinha feito, passando as mãos ao longo do tecido macio.

— De qualquer maneira, minha filha, é um vestido lindo.

— Essa não é a questão.

— Ele não lhe perguntou?

— Ele apenas me informou, e não é a mesma coisa.

Esme pegou o buquê de flores e cheirou-o.

— Algumas mulheres achariam isso romântico.

— Se elas fossem amadas, talvez. Quanto a mim, acho isso incrivelmente arrogante.

— Então, você lhe negará o lugar ao seu lado porque Edward faz o que lhe dá na cabeça e age por conta própria em tudo? — Pela primeira vez, a voz de Esme soava com tom de censura em relação a Bella, e ela a encarou com preocupação.

— Ele vai me cortejar. — Bella não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, talvez porque detestasse ver a mulher que admirava tanto decepcionada com ela.

A expressão de Esme suavizou-se e um sorriso de alívio surgiu em suas feições.

— Ah, isso é uma coisa boa. Edward deveria ter pensado nisso desde o início.

Sim, deveria, mas a verdade era que um homem não pensava em cortejar uma mulher com a qual se casaria pelo bem do filho que ia nascer.

A intenção de cortejo de Edward teve um começo nada romântico, quando chamou Bella no escritório naquela tarde para que ela assinasse papéis e se tornasse proprietária da villa da ilha. O contador dele também a informou sobre sua nova conta bancária, talão de cheques e cartões de crédito.

Não que os esforços dele para favorecê-la tivessem surtido qualquer efeito.

— Não quero seu dinheiro, nem sua casa — declarou Bella, afastando os papéis e recusando-se a assiná-los. Os olhos marrons fuzilavam de raiva.

Por que deveria ficar zangada se ele queria dar-lhe uma casa?

— Você deveria ter herdado mais do que a coleção de livros quando Anthony morreu, mas eu estava tão zangado depois do funeral que não considerei o fato. Isso agora apenas corrige as coisas.

— Anthony era marido da minha mãe, não meu pai. Não me devia nada.

— Sou pai de seu filho. Não pode dizer que não lhe devo nada.

— Você não me deve nada.

— Isso não é verdade.

Bella levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou ao longo da sala, parando em frente de uma estante cheia de porta-retratos da família Cullen's. Notou que todas as fotografias de Renée tinham sido retiradas.

Agora imaginava se ele deveria ter deixado pelo menos uma para o bem dela.

— Não sou minha mãe. Quando vai entender isso? — disse ela de costas, enquanto ele apreciava-lhe a delicada curva do pescoço, revelada pelos cabelos castanhos presos num coque no alto da cabeça.

Ele quis caminhar até ela, tomá-la nos braços e pressionar milhões de beijos no local que descobrira ser uma zona erógena para Bella.

— Eu não disse que você era.

Ela virou-se, ignorando os outros dois no escritório, como se não existissem.

— Então, por que me dar a casa? Você não tem que comprar acesso ao seu próprio filho. Eu já lhe disse isso. Nunca faria ao nosso bebê o que fizeram comigo — disse Bella, vibrando de raiva.

Edward dispensou os homens, incluindo o guarda-costas, do outro lado da porta, ficando sozinho com Bella.

— O que você quer dizer com o que fizeram comigo?

A expressão dela tornou-se surpresa e seus lábios foram drenados de sangue quando os mordeu.

— Minha mãe me tirou de meu pai quando eu ainda era criança. Nunca mais o vi, e quando fiquei mais velha ela se recusou a me contar quem ele era, para que eu não o encontrasse.

Renée Mansen tinha sido realmente uma criatura mau-caráter.

— E sua certidão de nascimento?

— Não sei onde está. Ela sempre recusou dá-la para mim ou me dizer onde nasci.

— Você poderia ter contratado um detetive particular.

Bella riu, uma risada amarga.

— Essa espécie de investigação custa milhares de dólares e não tenho o dinheiro que você tem, Edward.

— Mas você quer conhecer seu pai?

— Sim. Lembro-me do amor dele por mim.

As palavras abalaram Edward com incrível força. Por que tudo que Renée tinha feito para a família dele fora infinitamente pior para a própria filha.

— Contudo, ele não procurou por você durante todos esses anos.

Edward deveria ter mordido a própria língua antes de falar.

Afinal de contas, Bella não precisava de um lembrete que nenhum dos pais havia se importado o suficiente com ela.

— Não. Acredito que ele tenha tentado, mas acho que Renée tornou isso impossível. Lembro-me, quando criança, de estar tão certa de que ele viria para mim e que nunca me esqueceria.

Talvez ela estivesse certa, pensou Edward. Ou talvez o homem podia ter sido como a mãe de Bella.

— Essa é a razão pela qual você se opõe tanto aos meus cuidados? Renée ensinou-lhe a não aceitar ajuda de ninguém?

— Não sou contra isso. Não por agora, de qualquer modo. E não tenho escolha, tenho? — Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito, num gesto de proteção, e Edward ficou furioso por ela sentir necessidade de fazer aquilo com ele. E sabia também que a culpa era exclusivamente sua.

— Tão logo o bebê nasça, posso voltar a trabalhar, mas não teria ligado para você se não fosse aceitar sua ajuda nesse meio tempo.

O fato de Bella ter confiado nele para dividir as responsabilidades era um consolo pequeno no momento.

— Você ligou para mim somente porque receou pelo bem-estar do bebê?

— Sim.

A confirmação o fez cerrar os dentes para não dizer nada. Ela possuía bons motivos para não vê-lo de novo, mas, independentemente do que dissera, não podia exigir que Bella acreditasse que ele não a deixaria novamente.

— E eu teria descoberto sobre meu filho se você não tivesse ficado doente?

— Eu já lhe disse que não teria mantido seu filho em segredo quando nascesse. Ambos merecem a chance de se conhecerem.

Edward deveria ter ficado grato por isso, mas não ficou. Queria muito mais daquela mulher tão bela que o fazia arder de desejo.

— Contudo você enfrentaria sua gravidez sozinha porque não confiava em mim para estar ao seu lado.

Ele podia ver a verdade nos olhos marrons.

Se tivesse escolha, Bella o teria conservado longe da sua vida completamente, mesmo permitindo acesso ao filho deles. A única diferença agora era sua saúde, e, por mais que doesse, ele tinha de ser grato a isso.

— Não estou sozinha agora — disse ela, como se o confortando.

Edward não queria ser confortado. Primeiro, ela recusara o casamento, e, agora, queria recusar tudo mais que ele oferecia.

— Nem ficaria sem recursos financeiros, se aceitasse minha oferta.

— Não fiquei grávida a fim de extorquir dinheiro e casas de você — respondeu ela com certo desdém.

— Nunca pensei que você fizesse isso.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio e ele suspirou. Certo, uma vez a acusara disso, mas o tempo passara.

Ela não podia perceber isso?

Com um suspiro exasperado, Edward pensou que não gostava daquele tipo de conversa.

— Quando você veio para minha cama, quis que fosse por sua própria vontade.

— O quê?

— Não quero que você se case comigo ou me aceite de volta nos seus braços porque sente que não tem outra opção.

Era uma questão de orgulho que ela o aceitasse por quem ele era, não pelo seu dinheiro.

— Eu não faria isso. Valorizo-me muito para comercializar meu corpo em troca de segurança.

Por que ela era tão teimosa, recusando-se a entender?

— Sendo proprietária da villa e tendo fundos suficientes, não terá qualquer tipo de problema financeiro.

— Não quero nada material de você.

— Está sendo tola e teimosa.

— E você não vai desistir de tentar comprar um lugar na minha cama.

Será que Bella não percebia que era exatamente o que ele não queria fazer? Aparentemente não, porque saiu do escritório dez minutos depois sem assinar os papéis, recusando até um talão de cheques em seu nome. Suas primeiras tentativas de cortejá-la haviam fracassado.

**Kkkkkk achei muito engraçado a Bella acordar e descobrir que é seu casamento, com direito a vestido e tudo! Kkkkk Tô com um pouquinho de dó de Edward, vai ter que suar muito pra ter a confiança dela de novo ! Então comentem meninas e até o próximo capítulo! Ahhh a história já está na reta final, acho que faltam dois capítulos para acabar, essa história não terá epílogo, uma pena, mas o final é perfeito! Fiquem só na curiosidade! Bjim**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Oiiiiii! Voltei mais cedo pra me desculpar pela demora dos capítulos! Sério, fiquei até com medo de vcs! Kkkk Mas adorei cada comentário!!! Vcs são perfeitas!!!**

**Ahhh publiquei outra adaptação: Em nome do Desejo! Passem no meu perfil e aproveitem essa linda história!!! **

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 10**

Bella foi para o pequeno solário do lado de fora da cozinha e deitou-se na espreguiçadeira. O solário quase não era usado. A família preferia se reunir na sala de jantar. O local estava deserto agora, e isso era exatamente o que ela queria.

Precisava de um descanso da "corte" de Edward. O homem não conhecia o significado da palavra comedimento. Não tinha limites. Dúzias de rosas enchiam o quarto. Caixas com joias que ela se recusava a usar ficavam na gaveta da penteadeira, e ele passava um tempo interminável ao seu lado, alimentando-lhe o desejo físico, mas nunca a convencendo de que tudo aquilo não era apenas para o bem do bebê, mas para ela também.

Se pudesse se convencer de que pelo menos metade do que Edward estava fazendo era exclusivamente para seu benefício, e não meramente para assegurar seu papel de pai, Bella estaria radiante. Portanto, lutava contra as incertezas dos sentimentos dele e a falta de confiança em sua integridade, a despeito de Edward dizer o contrário.

Ele dava provas superficiais de confiar nela, mas nunca parava de tentar induzi-la a aceitar a villa, e Bella continuava precisando desesperadamente que Edward não a considerasse mercenária como Renée.

— Pensei que a encontraria aqui.

O coração de Bella disparou como sempre fazia quando ele estava por perto, mas a arritmia assustadora não voltara desde que começara a tomar os betabloqueadores.

— Eu queria ler um pouco — disse ela, mostrando-lhe um livro.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Prefere ler aqui a ler na praia, quando adora ficar ao ar livre?

— Aqui é tranquilo.

— Você estava se escondendo.

Ela corou, sentindo-se culpada.

— Quis ficar sozinha por alguns momentos. Você disse que tinha trabalho para fazer esta manhã.

— A manhã terminou e não posso deixar de notar que você veio aqui para se esconder de mim.

Frustrada que seu plano de passar algum tempo sozinha, fortalecendo suas defesas, tivesse fracassado, ela franziu o cenho.

— Você não tem de passar todo o seu tempo comigo. Não faz parte de sua corte.

— Sei que prefere ficar sozinha. Agora que sua saúde não corre riscos, você está satisfeita em fingir que eu não existo.

Como se isso fosse possível, ela pensou.

— Eu…

— Você vai regozijar-se em saber que preciso voltar para Atenas a negócios — interrompeu ele de modo zombeteiro.

— Quando você parte?

— Dentro de uma hora. Estou certo de que convidá-la para ir comigo seria perda de tempo. Seu coração está petrificado, pelo que sinto.

— Por que esse pessimismo? Isso não é verdade.

— Não é? Você recusa meus presentes e sempre me evita.

— Uma tentativa de achar alguma privacidade não significa que o evito sempre.

Ela calou-se sobre os presentes porque, de certa forma, ele estava certo. Mas recusava-se a ser comprada.

— Não quero interrompê-la — disse ele, indicando o livro de Bella. — Você tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que passar o tempo conversando comigo. — Ela nunca vira Edward parecendo tão magoado quanto agora. Abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a interrompeu novamente: — Talvez o fato de eu passar um tempo fora a faça ver o que minha presença não consegue fazê-la perceber. — Ele virou-se para partir.

Sem poder evitar, Bella estendeu-lhe uma das mãos.

— Edward!

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não se preocupe. Estou deixando Nardo aqui. Ele providenciará tudo que você precisar.

Uma semana passou e Edward não tinha voltado. Telefonava todo dia, mas a conversa deles era formal e concisa. Perguntava sobre sua saúde e ela o questionava sobre os negócios. Nenhum dos tópicos requeria muita continuidade. Bella se sentia ótima e os negócios de Edward apresentavam alguns problemas.

Por melhores que fossem os funcionários dele, algumas negociações requeriam a atenção pessoal de Edward. Ou, pelo menos, era do que ela tentava se convencer, mas, na escuridão da noite, se atormentava com os pensamentos de que Edward estava usando os negócios como desculpa para fugir de sua presença.

Um homem acostumado a ser assediado e bajulado pelas mulheres mais bonitas do mundo não podia aceitar facilmente um tratamento tão frio quanto o que Bella estava lhe dando.

Edward estava certo: ela recusara seus presentes, suas propostas, enfim, tudo, porque não confiava mais nele. Havia sido muito magoada para acreditar que ele a quisesse como mulher e esposa, e não apenas pelo bebê em seu ventre, mas isso significava que deveria continuar a rejeitá-lo?

Um casamento pelo bem de uma criança era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer a uma mulher? Aprender a viver sem o homem que amava não seria pior? Ou ter de ficar à parte e observá-lo casar-se com uma daquelas mulheres sofisticadas e maravilhosas que ele tinha namorado antes?

O pensamento causou-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

Embora tivesse tentado eliminar Edward de sua vida, tivera a necessidade quase mórbida de ler os tabloides europeus durante os três meses que ficara na Califórnia. Era como se Edward Cullen, que os tabloides de fofocas da alta sociedade chamavam de "o magnata grego", tivesse virado o rosto completamente para o cenário social. E esse fora seu único consolo, fazendo-a crer que Edward estava tão sozinho quanto ela. Mas, na verdade, não tinha razão para acreditar nisso. Ele podia ter tido um relacionamento mais discreto com alguma mulher. Talvez essa mulher estivesse agora em Atenas acalmando-lhe o ego ferido pela inabilidade de Bella em perdoar e esquecer.

Depois de sua infância e quase violação aos 16 anos, ela não confiara mais em ninguém, especialmente nos homens.

Então, tinha conhecido Edward, que fora amável e gentil. Chegara a confiar nele, até que ele traíra sua confiança, rejeitando seu amor e acusando-a de ser uma coisa que Bella se determinara nunca ser, ou seja, uma cópia de Renée Swan Mansen.

Embora ainda o amasse, temia ser ferida novamente, porque não podia se desfazer de seus sentimentos por ele. Tinha aprendido a fazer isso com Renée, mas o que sentia por Edward era muito diferente do que sentia pela mãe.

Por que o amor era tão difícil?

Renée, que nunca amara uma única pessoa na vida, havia sido amada por muitos, mas Bella não fora amada por ninguém, exceto por um pai do qual tinha sido afastada.

O telefone tocou, interrompendo seus pensamentos melancólicos.

Ela olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. Meia-noite. Quem estaria ligando tão tarde? Poderia ter acontecido algo a Edward?

Estendeu-se na cama para alcançar o telefone sobre o criado-mudo.

— Alô?

Uma voz estranha soou em grego. Então Edward entrou na linha.

— Edward?

— Sou eu.

— Você está bem?

Uma risada baixa e amarga soou do outro lado.

— Não me diga que se importa. Não sou nada para você agora.

— Você é o pai do meu filho. Isso não significa nada?

— O reprodutor, você quer dizer.

— Que coisa mais absurda!

— Não é absurdo saber que não significo nada para você, uma vez que não vai se casar comigo.

— O casamento não solucionará nossos problemas.

— Solucionará os meus. Serei capaz de levá-la para minha cama novamente. Não mais passarei minhas noites padecendo com um desejo que não tenho o direito de saciar.

— Você sequer me beijou desde que voltamos para a Grécia — argumentou ela.

E isso a tinha preocupado. Que espécie de namoro não incluía algum contato físico?

Ela só percebeu que tinha dito as palavras em voz alta quando ele praguejou em grego com fúria.

— Você acha que não a quero? Não lhe mostrei na Califórnia o quanto ainda a queria? Pus sua saúde em risco porque não podia manter minhas mãos longe do seu corpo, meus lábios longe dos seus.

— Bem, estou bem agora e você está fazendo um trabalho admirável mantendo as mãos longe de mim.

— Não quero desonrar você novamente antes do casamento.

— Um simples beijo não iria me desonrar — murmurou ela com sarcasmo.

— Contudo, fazer amor seria inevitável depois de um beijo entre nós.

— Um beijo não termina obrigatoriamente em sexo.

— Termina quando um homem quer uma mulher tanto quanto a quero.

— Você está dizendo que me deseja fisicamente, mas não me possuiria de novo até que estivéssemos casados?

Aquilo era ridículo. Ele não se importara em fazer amor com ela antes, quando não estavam casados, e tinha deixado claro que não estava fazendo nenhuma promessa de compromisso.

— Possuí-la, yineka mou? Você tem uma visão muito primitiva de nossa relação sexual.

— Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

— Acredito que sei, e você está certa. A próxima vez que nossos corpos se unirem, você será minha esposa, tanto em nome como em espírito.

— O que quer dizer com em espírito? Não sou sua esposa agora. Você me teve sem compromisso na primeira vez, e deixou isso bem claro.

— No momento em que a penetrei, decidi que me casaria com você.

Ele não podia estar falando sério.

— Não foi isso que disse na manhã seguinte.

— Fiquei louco na manhã seguinte. Cheguei a conclusões indevidas.

Se Edward estivesse falando a verdade, e não tinha razão para mentir, assumira um compromisso imenso para com ela naquela noite. Bella não pedira isso, mas a reação profunda dele quando tinham feito amor explicava a força da resposta à sua própria lógica na manhã seguinte.

— Por quanto tempo você ficará em Atenas?

Ele suspirou.

— Não sei.

O coração dela se comprimiu.

— Oh!

— Você parece decepcionada.

— Estou realmente desapontada.

Um silêncio reconheceu sua honestidade.

— Isso não significa que…

Ele não a deixou terminar a mentira.

— Você poderia vir para o apartamento.

O convite a chocou.

— É claro que você não desejaria vir — acrescentou Edward.

— Você está errado — sussurrou ela.

— Deseja vir? — perguntou ele, parecendo mais surpreso do que ela diante do convite.

Bella sentia que suas defesas estavam enfraquecendo momento a momento.

Dando um suspiro profundo, exclamou a palavra num ímpeto:

— Sim!

— O helicóptero chegará pela manhã.

— Estarei pronta.

Ela estava, mesmo que o helicóptero tivesse chegado imediatamente após o amanhecer. O voo para Atenas foi curto e o piloto logo aterrissou no heliporto do edifício das Indústrias Cullen's.

Edward estava lá, ajudando-a a descer do helicóptero. Cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua antes de Bella poder dizer qualquer coisa, os lábios firmes e deliciosos. Braços fortes a envolveram, pressionando-a contra os contornos já excitados do corpo dele, enquanto a beijava com paixão.

— Você veio — sussurrou ele, com olhos ávidos.

— Eu disse que viria. Seu helicóptero chegou cedo.

— Imaginei que você estivesse pronta.

— Eu estava.

A conversa era vazia, mas explosiva sob a superfície. O que nenhum dos dois dizia, mas ambos sentiam, era um desejo desesperado de estar juntos o mais cedo possível.

— Você também está pronta para se casar comigo?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Você não faz rodeios, faz?

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Eu deveria ser suave, romântico, mas não é assim que me sinto. Preciso ouvi-la dizer que sabe que é minha.

Negar aquilo seria como negar a si mesma, pensou Bella.

— Sim, sou sua, Edward.

O beijo que seguiu sua declaração assustou-a tanto que ela nem percebeu que ele a carregara no colo até o elevador particular.

A velha senhora sentada na recepção do saguão olhou com espanto quando viu o presidente da empresa carregando uma mulher no colo.

Com determinação, Edward cumprimentou a recepcionista e levou Bella para fora do edifício, em direção à limusine que os esperava. Já estavam no interior do carro, Bella em seu colo, quando ele falou novamente:

— Quando vamos nos casar?

— Você quer um casamento grande?

Ele sorriu.

— Não, uma cerimônia pequena. Não mais do que quinhentas pessoas — provocou ele.

— O quê? Você está louco?

— Estou brincando, minha querida. Podemos ter um casamento íntimo. Quer se casar na ilha?

— Tanto faz.

Há muito tempo Bella aprendera que as armadilhas da vida não faziam diferença para as circunstâncias básicas. Nunca tinha sonhado com um casamento de princesa. Somente esperara casar-se com um príncipe.

E agora iria realizar seu sonho.

Às vezes, Edward agia como um sapo, mas aquilo não era tão mau. Pelo menos, agora sabia como pedir desculpas e ouvir.

Afinal de contas, ele cancelara o casamento planejado, concordando com um pré-namoro, porque ela exigira. Tal flexibilidade lhe dava esperanças para o futuro.

Aquela flexibilidade não foi tão evidente quando Bella disse que queria Esme no casamento e Edward informou que a mãe estava viajando e não voltaria para a Grécia antes de uma semana.

— Não posso esperar outra semana para levá-la para a minha cama.

Bella imediatamente foi dominada por um calor num lugar que não queria sequer lembrar-se.

— Você não precisa esperar.

— Sim, preciso. — O olhar sério de Edward não sugeria que estivesse aberto para discutir o assunto. — Não a desonrarei novamente.

Ela o fitou, mas nenhum de seus argumentos o dissuadiu. Ou se casariam agora e compartilhariam uma cama, ou mais tarde, porém, nesse caso, ele iria para o apartamento da empresa porque não confiava na sua libido para permanecerem juntos na mesma casa.

O impasse estava formado.

Durante a semana anterior, Bella tinha sentido terrivelmente a falta de Edward. Não queria passar outra semana morando num lugar diferente do dele, mas não poderia lhe contar isso e admitir sua fraqueza.

Revivendo o sentimento de culpa, ele desistiu de realizar a cerimônia de casamento até que sua mãe pudesse estar presente, porque isso era importante para Bella. Repreendeu-se por apressá-la e informou-a de que poderia controlar-se por uma semana para assegurar-lhe a felicidade com os planos de casamento.

Não recordou de que, se tivesse concordado com o casamento original sua mãe teria estado presente, e estariam morando juntos agora.

Bella insistiu em usar o vestido de noiva que ele havia escolhido, amedrontada ao perceber que Edward iria ceder a seu favor, deixando-a escolher seu próprio vestido.

Mais tarde naquela noite, sentou-se no sofá no qual tinham feito amor pela primeira vez, tomando uma caneca de leite quente e incapaz de dormir.

Aquilo não parecia ser consideração de um homem que somente queria que ela concordasse com um casamento pelo bem do bebê.

Obviamente, havia a questão do sexo. Ele a queria e não tentava esconder o fato. Contudo, poderia a luxúria explicar suas ações?

**Kkkkk pelo jeito Edward não entendeu o que é cortejar uma mulher como Bella! Mas no final tudo se resolveu! O amor falou mais alto!!! Este é o penúltimo capítulo! triste, eu sei!!! Então comentem meninas! Já já trago o capítulo final! Prometo não demorar!!!kkk Bjim!!! **


	12. Capítulo 11

**Boa Leitura!!! **

**Capítulo 11**

Quando ele a encontrou no altar da velha igreja ortodoxa para fazerem os votos sagrados, Bella estava tão nervosa que todo o seu corpo tremia. Embora tivessem feito amor antes, não tinha certeza se poderia saciar o desejo voraz que via nos olhos de Edward cada vez que ele a fitava agora.

Além do nervosismo, crescia a esperança que ele se importasse com ela, e suas emoções eram confusas.

Mas quando olhou dentro de seus olhos cor de ardósia pela primeira vez, em frente do sacerdote, seus medos esmaeceram sob o caloroso brilho que viu.

Ele poderia não amá-la, mas se importava com ela, e Bella o amava, agora e sempre.

O sucesso do casamento dependeria de ambos, e Bella estava determinada a fazer o melhor pela oportunidade que Deus lhe dera para realizar seu mais querido sonho.

E parecia realmente um sonho quando Edward a levou para um hotel cinco estrelas nos arredores de Atenas.

Ele atravessou a soleira do quarto carregando-a nos braços e ela sorriu-lhe com todo o amor que sentia no coração.

Então, os lábios sensuais tocaram os seus, com ternura e maestria.

No momento em que Edward ergueu a cabeça, ela estava completamente tonta.

— Obrigado — sussurrou ele com a voz embargada pela emoção.

— Pelo quê? — perguntou ela, confusa.

— Por casar-se comigo. Eu lhe prometi, yineka mou, eu a farei feliz.

— Estar com você me deixa feliz — respondeu ela, numa declaração honesta e com o coração repleto demais para conter toda a emoção.

Não pôde entender o que ele murmurou em grego, mas sentia o fogo consumidor no beijo, porque a mesma chama queimava em seu interior.

Edward a deitou na cama gentilmente, e o beijo continuou com fulgor arrebatado enquanto as mãos fortes baixavam seu vestido dos ombros e ele a tocava.

Acariciando-lhe os ombros agora nus, ele suavemente deslizou os dedos ao longo de sua clavícula, enquanto o beijo ficava mais suave e mais terno.

A primeira vez que haviam feito amor, tudo acontecera muito rapidamente, mas ele não estava se apressando agora.

As pontas dos dedos de Edward exploravam todos os recantos de seu corpo: o pescoço, o colo, sobre os seios, atrás das orelhas, ao longo da coluna, dos ombros. Ela se deleitava com carícias suaves e ternas e seu corpo tremia de emoção.

Edward ainda não tocara nenhuma de suas zonas erógenas, todavia, Bella estava contorcendo-se sob ele e lágrimas de paixão intensa caíam de suas pálpebras fechadas.

Afastando-se do beijo, ele tocou-lhe as pálpebras com os lábios.

— Por que está chorando?

— É tão bonito que não posso evitar.

— Sim.

A afirmação foi tão rápida que Bella abriu os olhos, impressionada com a visão que encontrou. Os olhos de Edward estavam úmidos também, as íris esverdeadas parecendo esmeraldas raras.

— Você é tão bonita, yineka mou. E é minha.

Ela engoliu em seco, incapaz de falar por causa do nó na garganta, mas concordou.

Em seguida, ele removeu-lhe o vestido, expondo os seios intumescidos, corados pela excitação, e os mamilos rijos que doíam pela atenção dele.

— Tão bonito — sussurrou Edward novamente enquanto roçava a boca na pele sensível, e sua respiração quente era uma carícia erótica.

Repetiu as palavras em grego antes de tomar um dos mamilos na boca.

Bella se arqueou na direção dele, seus dedos agarrando-lhe os cabelos, exigindo silenciosamente que continuasse a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Com os dentes e a língua, ele provocou-lhe os mamilos, tornando as sensações no centro de sua feminilidade tão intensas que Bella sentiu-se no ápice do clímax.

— Oh, Edward, por favor — gemeu ela, ofegante. — Meu querido, oh, sim, isso é tão bom!

Suas lágrimas transformaram-se em suspiros soluçantes enquanto seu corpo curvava-se e movia-se debaixo de Edward. A tensão em seu interior transformou-se numa espiral de prazer, além de qualquer coisa que já tinha conhecido, mesmo nos braços dele. Edward continuou provocando-a até que Bella pensou que morreria de prazer ou explodiria.

Gritou quando seu corpo fechou-se numa reação de prazer, seu coração explodindo com amor. Então, subitamente, seu corpo estremeceu, relaxando em seguida contra a cama, a mente semiconsciente.

Aceitou a boca de Edward movendo-se contra os seus lábios, mas não podia ser receptiva. Sentiu pequenos beijos por todo o seu rosto. Depois, ele beijou ao longo de seu pescoço, peito e seios, enquanto exaltava sua beleza numa mistura de inglês e grego.

Ele rolou o corpo, afastando-se, e Bella sentiu-se desolada pela perda do calor.

Com energia que não pensara possuir, abriu os olhos e sentou-se.

— Aonde você vai?

Ele estava tirando as roupas.

— A lugar algum. Preciso fazê-la completamente minha, consumir nosso casamento com a união de nossos corpos num perfeito encaixe.

Bella não sabia como lidaria com aquilo. Já estava exaurida de prazer, mas concordou.

— Sim.

A virilidade de Edward e o nível de autocontrole que exibia tornaram-se evidentes quando ele tirou a última peça de roupa. Estava mais do que visível na sua excitação majestosa.

Alguma coisa no medo de Bella devia ter sido revelada em seus olhos porque ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e segurou-lhe o rosto gentilmente.

— Eu não a ferirei, minha pequena. Nunca mais a ferirei.

Aquilo parecia uma promessa, e ela a aceitou como tal. Bella umedeceu os lábios, então, voltou-se para pressionar a boca na palma da mão dele, num sinal de confiança.

O corpo enorme tremeu ao contato.

— Você vai me tocar? — perguntou ele numa voz que ela não reconheceu.

O grego orgulhoso que demonstrava não precisar de ninguém, finalmente parecia necessitado.

Ela estendeu a mão e roçou os dedos de leve na aveludada masculinidade. Edward contorceu-se imediatamente, as veias de sua ereção pulsando de desejo. Aquilo deu a Bella uma sensação de poder. Ele a queria com tanto desespero que chegava a tremer.

Ela fechou a mão ao redor do membro poderoso.

Edward gemeu.

— Está certo, agape mou, seu toque é perfeito.

Ele a tinha chamado de "seu amor" novamente, e Bella gostou disso. Acariciou-o então, pensando em como toda aquela experiência parecia nova e fascinante. Contudo, estava excitada demais para analisar os motivos daquilo.

— Preciso de você, Bella.

Ela deu um sorriso para si mesma.

— Então, possua-me, meu amor.

Se ele podia usar aquelas palavras durante o sexo, ela também podia. Podia ser a única vez que revelaria a profundidade de seus sentimentos para Edward.

Ele pressionou-a para trás com um olhar tão intenso que a fez tremer.

— Eu sou?

— O quê?

— Sou seu amor? — murmurou ele. Ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Não podia admitir a verdade, mas não podia mentir, também. O rosto dele contorceu-se de tristeza. — É claro que não sou, mas você se casou comigo, e sou grato por isso.

— Você quer ser o meu amor? — perguntou ela num sussurro.

A expressão dele ficou séria.

— Que marido não deseja ser amado pela esposa?

Aquele que se casara com ela pela atração física e pelo filho que iria nascer? Aparentemente, Edward queria que ela o amasse, talvez por orgulho. Se ela pensasse que o coração dele estava envolvido, não saberia o que faria. Talvez explodisse de felicidade. Contudo, era mais provável que fosse por orgulho.

Edward deixara claro que não queria o casamento por ela não ter outra alternativa. Tinha lutado para que Bella aceitasse a propriedade e o dinheiro para garantir qualquer eventualidade. Ela se recusara, mas se casara de qualquer modo, porém, talvez isso fosse um outro lado da insegurança dele naquela área.

Amor era uma emoção generosa, que necessitava ser expressa, não escondida. Se Edward queria seu amor, ela o daria, e ambos se sentiriam melhor.

— Eu o amo, Edward.

O que ele disse em resposta foi indecifrável no vértice da paixão que o dominou depois daquelas palavras.

Ele acabou de despi-la com dedos tão trêmulos que o coração de Bella despedaçou-se em resposta.

Edward tocou todo o corpo dela, novamente, agradando-a com palavras e ações tão ternas que a fez chorar outra vez. Quando as mãos másculas passaram por entre suas coxas, Bella estava pronta para ele. Ele a tocou até fazê-la gritar de desejo, então uniu os corpos de ambos, estabelecendo um ritmo que os levou a um clímax simultâneo minutos depois.

Em seguida, rolou e ficou de costas, levando-a consigo, de modo que ficassem intimamente conectados.

Era uma sensação estranha, mas incrivelmente especial. Bella ficou deitada, acariciando-lhe os ombros com as pontas dos dedos, adorando sentir os músculos rígidos sob suas mãos.

— Fale-me da violação quando você era mais jovem.

De todas as palavras que ela esperara ouvir no recesso sonolento da paixão, aquelas eram as mais inesperadas.

Bella levantou a cabeça do lugar confortável sobre o peito suado de Edward e o fitou.

— Por quê?

— Eu a destratei na manhã depois que fizemos amor porque tinha ficado louco com minhas próprias suposições. Depois, percebi o quanto estava errado e fiquei assombrado pelo que você contou.

— Então agora você quer que eu fale sobre o assunto?

— Sim, mas se é muito doloroso falar nisso, eu entenderei.

Sensibilidade em Edward era algo que Bella desconhecia.

Mesmo antes da morte do tio, Edward costumava ser gentil com ela, mas não sensível.

Vivia rodeado de mulheres, despedaçando jovens corações enquanto reparava isso com um sorriso e um elogio.

— Mas por que você quer saber?

Ele pareceu pouco à vontade, mas muito, muito sério.

— Não quero jamais fazer qualquer coisa que possa inadvertidamente levá-la a se lembrar dele.

As palavras a chocaram, mas o raciocínio lógico a comoveu.

— Nada que você pudesse fazer me lembraria dele, mesmo que me tocasse da mesma maneira.

E Bella sabia que era verdade, porque, com Edward, tudo era diferente.

— Fico contente.

Ela suspirou profundamente enquanto horríveis lembranças surgiam no fundo de sua consciência.

— Nunca contei a ninguém, a não ser para Renée.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Conhecendo-a, ela não foi empática.

A reação de Renée ao trauma da filha fora tão fria que, naquele momento, Bella perdera todo o amor pela mãe.

— Ela me pediu para me manter calada sobre isso depois, nunca mencionou o ocorrido novamente.

— Sinto muito por isso, yineka mou. Ela não a protegeu como uma mãe deveria proteger uma filha.

— Não, não protegeu.

Então Bella começou a contar-lhe.

Tinha sido na noite de uma das festas de sua mãe.

Bella estava escondida no quarto como sempre, tentando ignorar o que acontecia no resto do apartamento.

Um homem entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Acendeu a luz e ela o reconheceu como o irmão caçula do atual amante da mãe. Ele a fez sentir-se suja quando a olhou, porque notou partes de seu corpo que uma mente inocente de 16 anos sabia que ele não deveria notar. Estava bêbado. Bella podia sentir o cheiro da bebida no quarto todo. Isso a amedrontou.

Quando o homem sentou-se na cama, ela ficou ainda mais amedrontada. Pediu-lhe para sair, mas ele apenas riu e começou a tocá-la, dizendo-lhe que ela era igual à mãe. Bella gritou e o sujeito a esbofeteou. Ninguém no apartamento ouviu porque a música estava muito alta. Ela lutou, mas ele tirou a calcinha dela e colocou a mão entre as suas pernas. Inseriu grosseiramente os dedos em seu interior, e Bella sentiu uma dor lancinante que a fez gritar novamente.

Dessa vez, um grito mais longo e mais alto do que qualquer som que já emitira na vida!

A porta do quarto abriu-se num estrondo e o irmão dele entrou. Agarrou o homem mais jovem e deu-lhe um murro, xingando-o e dizendo-lhe que ele era um patife. Renée entrou para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando viu a cena, pediu que o amante levasse o irmão para fora do apartamento.

Descontrolada, Bella soluçara a noite inteira, ainda sentindo dor entre as pernas, sangue escorrendo por suas coxas, proveniente de seu hímen rompido.

— Renée se recusou a me levar para o hospital, dizendo que diversas mulheres sangravam na primeira vez. Mas não era minha primeira vez. Não tínhamos feito sexo e o sangue me aterrorizou.

As mãos de Edward estavam acariciando suas costas, embora houvesse tensão no corpo sob o seu.

— Vocês não deram queixa na delegacia local?

— Não. Renée não me deixou falar nada, colocou um cadeado na porta do meu quarto e isso foi o fim do caso. Casou-se com seu tio seis meses depois e nos mudamos para a Grécia.

— E ela se apropriou de sua experiência como parte da isca que usou para fazer meu tio cair na armadilha.

— Sim.

Com desgosto refletido nos olhos esmeraldas, Edward murmurou:

— Sinto muito pelas acusações que fiz na manhã depois que fizemos amor pela primeira fez. — As palavras foram ditas num sotaque inglês carregado, com entonação grega. — Entenderei perfeitamente se você nunca me perdoar.

Bella sentiu como se houvesse tirado um peso imenso de cima de si por ter-lhe contado sobre o passado.

— Eu o perdoo. Você estava confuso e disse coisas que não tinha intenção.

Pela primeira vez, ela teve ciência do quanto aquilo era verdadeiro. Ele assentiu.

— Para minha tristeza, sim, se isso for algum consolo. Paguei pela minha arrogância. Eu a queria e não podia encontrá-la. Pensei que meu coração tivesse sido estraçalhado.

O coração dele?

— Você procurou por mim?

— Sim. Mas Jenkins não pôde encontrar nenhum rastro de Isabella Swan.

— Quem é Jenkins?

— Um homem que possui uma agência internacional de detetives. Ele raramente fracassa, mas você não deixou rastro algum.

— É difícil encontrar alguém que não existe.

— Mas você existe.

— Mas Isabella Newman, não.

— Isso é verdade. Contudo, sou muito grato que Isabella Cullen agora compartilha minha cama, minha vida e meu futuro.

— Eu o amo. — Foi fácil dizer dessa vez. Os olhos dele fecharam-se como se numa dor intolerável, mas, quando os abriu, brilhavam com um calor que a deixou ofegante.

— Você não é nada igual a sua mãe.

— Eu sei. — Mas Bella estava feliz que ele finalmente soubesse também.

— Estou muito orgulhoso que você será a mãe de meu filho.

— Filhos. — Ela sorriu-lhe, sentindo-se sonhadora e cheia de esperanças para o futuro. — Quero pelo menos três. Sempre quis ter uma família de verdade.

Ele meneou a cabeça com expressão grave.

— Talvez, se adotarmos, mas você não ficará grávida novamente.

— O quê? Por que não? — Edward não queria que ela tivesse mais bebês seus? A bolha de felicidade ao seu redor estava começando a querer estourar.

— Não é seguro. Dessa vez, sua gravidez descontrolou um pouco sua tireoide e seu coração. Na próxima vez, quem dirá o que poderá acontecer? Não, definitivamente, você não engravidará mais. Já tomei providências para assegurar isso.

Bella estava atônita.

— Que providências?

— Marquei para fazer uma vasectomia dentro de um mês.

Ela sentou-se, totalmente chocada, fazendo seus corpos moverem-se em íntima harmonia.

— Você não pode fazer isso!

Edward segurou-lhe os quadris e inclinou o corpo para a frente, seu sexo semi-ereto sentindo-se mais completamente dentro dela.

— Posso, agape mou, e você também pode.

Eles não estavam falando da mesma coisa.

— Quero dizer que você não precisa fazer uma vasectomia. O médico disse que eu ficarei bem se fizermos os procedimentos necessários depois de o bebê nascer. Outra gravidez não seria um problema.

— Não arriscarei — disse ele.

Edward a tinha chamado de "seu amor" e Bella estava começando a ver que era exatamente o que ele quisera dizer.

— Você não quer que eu corra riscos?

— Naturalmente não. — Ainda segurando-lhe os quadris, ele moveu-a num ritmo que dispersavam os pensamentos dela. — O que acha que estou dizendo aqui?

— Que você me ama. — Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas, e seu coração foi inundado por uma alegria que jamais sentira antes.

Ele parou os movimentos rítmicos e segurou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente.

— Você pode duvidar disso?

— Mas as coisas que você me falou…

— Eu já lhe expliquei. Fiquei louco. — Ele enrubesceu suavemente. — Você me amedrontava. Sentia por você coisas que nunca havia sentido por outra mulher, e não aceitava aqueles sentimentos. Eram poderosos demais.

— Então, você me rejeitou. — A lembrança ainda doía, mas não tão tanto quanto antes, porque agora Bella percebera que Edward tinha ficado tão desolado quanto ela pelo que ocorrera depois que haviam feito amor.

— Eu rejeitei minha própria imagem tola que formei a seu respeito, não você. — Pela segunda vez naquela noite Bella viu os olhos dele brilharem com inesperada umidade. — Destruí algo muito bonito.

Ela pressionou a mão sobre o coração dele.

— Você provocou alguns danos em nossa relação, mas não a destruiu, porque estamos juntos novamente.

— E você ainda me ama? — Edward soou incerto, e isso a chocou, mas Bella respondeu, sem hesitação:

— Apaixonei-me por você quando eu tinha 17 anos e nunca mais deixei de amá-lo. Você é o único homem que quis para compartilhar meu corpo, o único com o qual compartilharei.

Ele a beijou.

— Eu não a mereço, mas nunca a deixarei partir.

— Por favor, não deixe. — Ela moveu-se sobre ele, sentindo o corpo tenso sob o seu. — Eu nunca quis sair de perto de você.

— S'agapo, Bella. Eu a amo mais do que minha vida.

A conversa parou quando ela aprendeu uma maneira nova e excitante de fazer amor. Edward permitiu-lhe levar ambos à beira do êxtase, antes de assumir o comando e investir contra Bella, até os dois atingirem o orgasmo, enquanto sentiam as almas plenas e repletas de amor.

Mais tarde, compartilharam um banho na banheira de hidromassagem da suíte.

Edward posicionou-a diante dele, as mãos gentilmente deslizando ao longo das curvas femininas numa pobre tentativa de lavá-la.

— Não posso deixar de notar que certas partes estão ficando muito limpas — disse ela com uma risada.

A sensação de pertencer a alguém e saber que essa pessoa lhe pertencia era incrível, e Bella riu novamente, em puro deleite.

Os braços fortes apertaram-se ao seu redor com inesperada força.

— Eu daria tudo que tenho para ouvi-la rir dessa maneira muitas vezes durante os anos que virão.

— Tudo que quero é o seu amor.

— Isso você terá, yineka mou. Todos os dias da minha vida.

Mas ele lhe deu mais, muito mais.

Edward demonstrou seu amor por ela em centenas de diferentes maneiras, entre elas aceitando não fazer a vasectomia. Era um passo drástico para um homem grego orgulhoso aceitar, provando-lhe o quanto Bella era preciosa em sua vida.

Todavia, ela quis mais bebês, e foi somente depois de falar com três especialistas, e após argumentar muito com Esme, que Edward finalmente concordou com outra gravidez, porém com a condição de que se houvesse a menor complicação eles não tentariam novamente.

Bella sabia que não haveria complicações. Planejava povoar a casa com crianças Cullen's para serem amadas.

Um mês antes de o bebê nascer, Edward surpreendeu-a com uma visita de um americano. O senhor elegante com olhos castanhos tristes era o pai dela, e seu olhar encheu-se de alegria e entusiasmo quando a viu.

Ele tinha passado os últimos 18 anos procurando por Bella, mas Renée havia mudado os nomes delas e feito um bom trabalho de ocultamente. Tinha ficado com Bella por maldade quando ele pedira o divórcio. Jamais se casou novamente, porque não era capaz de esquecer a filha que amava tanto.

Naquela mesma noite, Bella deitou-se ao lado de Edward com a mente em paz e o coração pleno de felicidade.

— Ele será um grande avô. É um homem maravilhoso.

— E tem uma filha maravilhosa.

— Você acredita que ele me procurou por tanto tempo? Gastou milhares de dólares para tentar me encontrar durante todos esses anos?

— Acho que é fácil acreditar. Eu também não teria parado de procurá-la.

Ela sorriu e levou-lhe a mão para descansar sobre a enorme barriga.

— Nosso bebê nos uniu novamente.

Um mês depois, quando o bebê nasceu, o círculo familiar estava completo.

O pai de Bella e a mãe de Edward descobriram que tinham mais em comum do que serem avós de uma garotinha bonita, e casaram-se no dia em que Bella descobriu que estava grávida do segundo filho.

Bella maravilhou-se com o fato de uma vida que um dia prometera ser tão isenta de amor pudesse agora ser preenchida com tanto, e agradecia o presente que tinha achado em Edward Cullen.

Edward disse-lhe que ela era o presente e fez tudo a seu alcance para que ela soubesse o quanto era valiosa para ele.

No dia em que Bella contou que estava grávida do segundo filho deles, ambos reconheceram que o amor era o verdadeiro presente, que continuava dominando suas vidas com a riqueza que somente um sentimento tão poderoso podia proporcionar.

**Fim!**

**Acabouuuuu! Ahhh que lindo! Perfeito esse capítulo! Esse romance todo é perfeito! Por isso que gosto tanto desses romances clichês, eles trazem esperança para nós nesse mundo tão frio, nós faz ansiar por viver isso! Amar ! Kkkkkk fiquei inspirada! Ainda mais ouvindo Beautiful trauma da P!nk! Quem se interessar em ouvir é uma música super fofa! Bem desde já agradeço cada comentário, cada leitora que dedicou seu tempo pra ler essa linda história que não me pertence, mas amei compartilhar com vcs! Comentemmm meninas e me falem o que acharam deste romance e até a próxima! Bjim!!!**


End file.
